La Misión
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son detectives y tienen que infiltrarse en el club gay más grande del país para destapar a un capo de la droga. Blaine tendrá que escoger entre la amistad y el deseo. Él y Kurt fingirán ser gays y eso llevará su relación hasta los límites. ¿El tiempo pasado en el RamJack creará un nuevo vínculo entre ellos o destruirá su amistad para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

_Holi, me tardé en traer algo nuevo (estoy trabajando en ello) así que, mientras tanto, les traigo una adaptación. A mí personalmente me gustó mucho y no es larga, solo 17 capítulos :D tiene continuaciones, pero son OS. En fin, todos los créditos para la autora E Anderson :D_

_Ademásss, estuve leyendo Muñeco y whoa! WHOA xD por eso tampoco estuve escribiendo -_-_

_Así que… aquí vamos :)_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Sinopsis.**_  
_

__El Detective Blaine Anderson, es el mejor amigo de su compañero, Kurt Hummel, desde hace 6 años. Los dos hombres se han visto atravesar el divorcio, desastres y peligros y se han salvado mutuamente más veces de las que Anderson puede contar. Exactamente cuándo Anderson empezó a ver a su castaño e intenso compañero bajo otra luz, no lo podría decir. Solo sabe que la forma en que quiere a Hummel no tiene nada que ver con la amistad y todo que ver con la posesividad. Es un deseo que tendrá que ocultar para siempre, ya que Hummel es innegablemente heterosexual.

Justo cuando Anderson empieza a soportar sus nuevos e inaceptables sentimientos por su compañero, el capitán de policía les encomienda una misión que podría desvelar la tapadera de Anderson. Él y Hummel tienen que infiltrarse en el club gay más grande e infame del país para destapar a un capo de la droga y detener los envíos de cocaína que están llenando los bares de toda la ciudad.

Ahora Anderson tendrá que escoger entre la amistad y el deseo. Él y Hummel fingirán ser gays y eso llevará su relación hasta los límites. ¿El tiempo pasado en el RamJack creará un nuevo vínculo entre ellos o destruirá su amistad para siempre?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_A principios de 1980_

— Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a esto — el Detective Kurt Hummel se tumbó en la enorme cama con dosel y deslizó una mano por una de las columnas de madera grabadas pensativamente.

— Fragmento de lujo. — Murmuró.

— ¿Qué, dormir en la misma cama, o ser mi "chico"? — El Detective Blaine Anderson, el compañero de Hummel desde hace seis años, sonrió ante el hombre blanco y menudo mientras metía su ropa doblada en el armario de roble que iba a juego con la cama. Hummel había terminado esa tarea, había puesto su ropa en los dos cajones que había junto a Anderson pasados dos minutos de entrar en la habitación. Normalmente Hummel era el maniático del orden, mientras que Anderson tendía a dejar las cosas pasar, pero cuando el alto hombre sentía la necesidad de hacer algo con sus manos. Por el trabajo descuidado de Hummel de sacar su ropa (bueno, Anderson notó, que no era lo que su compañero habría hecho normalmente) ni de lejos. El hecho de que estuvieran deshaciendo sus maletas en el RamJack era una prueba de ello.

— Ambos — dijo Hummel —. Pero todavía no comprendo por qué tengo que ser tu "chico". ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el papaíto? Soy lo suficientemente macho.

Anderson suspiró. Otra vez no. Estaba empezando a pensar que Hummel estaba quejándose de su apaño para molestarle. Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su compañero le dijo que su impresión era probablemente correcta.

— Accedimos a que tú fueras el chico porque eres tan menudo y hermoso, ¿Recuerdas? — Miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió a Hummel, quién se había girado, para disfrutar más de la mullida cama. Anderson sabía que su compañero odiaba que le tomaran el pelo por su buen aspecto, su pelo castaño y su buena complexión. Hummel no era precisamente bajito, con su metro ochenta de altura, especialmente comparado con el metro setenta y cinco de Anderson—. También, porque se te da mejor mover el culo — añadió Anderson.

— Tienes razón — Hummel le devolvió la sonrisa, negándose a picar el anzuelo. La sonrisa iluminó sus ojos verde mar, remarcados por sus pestañas rubias—. Sí, sé que soy adorable, y haré el papel de tu chico. Pero no esperes que te chupe la polla, ¿Vale?

— Creo que puedo prometerte que no habrá que llegar hasta eso — Anderson respondió secamente. Pero las palabras de su compañero hicieron que su parte baja del cuerpo se tensara—. Después de todo — continuó, tratando de apartar las palabras de Hummel de su mente mientras metía los calcetines en el cajón—, el Capitán Schuester nos dijo de infiltrarnos, pero no de infiltrarnos bajo las sábanas.

— Sí, sí. Lo sé. Recuérdame otra vez por qué nos dieron esta misión. — Hummel refunfuñó. Rodó sobre la manta para estar boca abajo y miró a su compañero en el espejo que había en el armario. — Oh, sí… porque ninguno de los detectives de Narcóticos que debería hacer esto está lo suficientemente cómodo para fingir ser "gay". Pero parece que nosotros sí.

— Tienes que admitirlo, Hummel, no nos asustamos si nos tocamos por accidente, como les pasa a muchos hombres. — Anderson notó en el espejo lo bien ajustados que tenía los vaqueros sobre su firme culo y tuvo que desviar la mirada rápidamente al cajón que estaba llenando con tanto cuidado.

— Es porque tenemos nuestra sexualidad tan clara, que no tenemos que preocuparnos. Estamos seguros de nuestra masculinidad, corazón. Muy macho. — Respondió satisfecho Hummel. Era una broma entre ellos ya que el castaño sabía más español que su compañero. Anderson no podía decir una sola palabra a pesar del hecho que se reflejaba en cada centímetro suyo su herencia Latina, con su pelo negro, ojos avellanas, y un bronceado natural.

— Sí, somos un par de sementales, vale. — Respondió distraído Anderson, todavía deshaciendo la maleta—. Ojala no me llamarás así, Kurt, que Latino de temperamento y entorno.

Hummel siempre había tenido debilidad por los apodos, y había escogido la palabra española corazón, de un viaje de la abuela de Anderson para visitar a unos amigos de la familia hacía unos años.

_Abuelita_ era el único miembro de la familia de Anderson que había mantenido su herencia en el traslado desde el sur del Bronx a los Hamptons. Cuando el padre de Anderson consiguió mucho dinero, solo tenía tres años por aquel entonces, y su extremadamente móvil padre insistía en que no hablaran otra cosa que no fuera inglés.

Así que aparte de unas cuantas frases básicas y el apodo de su abuela, Anderson no hablaba una palabra de español, Hummel, quién no había dado clases, pero sí tenía un buen oído para los idiomas, sabía más.

— ¿Qué, corazón? Sabes que te encanta, Anderson. Además, ¿de qué tienes miedo? ¿De que la gente se haga una idea incorrecta sobre nosotros? En este lugar, sería la idea correcta, ¿Sabes? — Hummel se rió, un sonido de tenor que siempre engañaba a la gente haciéndola pensar que cantaría bien. Anderson conocía la verdad, su compañero quizás fuera bueno en los idiomas, pero era completamente inútil con la música. Hummel no podría reconocer una melodía aunque le mordiera.

— Nunca debería haberte dicho que odiaba ese apodo. — Gruñó Anderson, tratando de no mirar al espejo. Honestamente, no sabía cómo Hummel mantenía los vaqueros puestos tan apretados sobre su redondo y firme culo, siempre parecían estar a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea y de esa misma forma se sentía Anderson cerca de su compañero últimamente. Ya que él y Hummel estaban siempre cerca uno del otro, le estaba empezando a crear un problema.

— Hagamos un trato: prometo no llamarte por el apodo de tu abuelita, si te das prisa deshaciendo las maletas. Quiero ir a ver el sitio… se supone que es muy lujoso. — Hummel se sentó de pronto sobre la cama.

— Casi he terminado. No puedes esperar a salir y enseñar tu cuerpo, ¿Eh, compañero? — Anderson respondió, tratando de volver a sus bromas habituales. Se atrevió a mirar al espejo y vio su propia mirada preocupada mirándole.

— Lo sabes cielo. Estoy para mojar pan. — Hummel se levantó de la cama y se marcó unos pasos de baile para demostrarlo, agitando su redondo culo para el provecho de Anderson y de cientos de admiradores invisibles.

Anderson sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Este iba a ser el primer gran caso que les asignaban desde el apuñalamiento casi fatal de Hummel hace seis meses, y su compañero era una bola de energía nerviosa.

— Vete de aquí. — Gruñó, golpeando a Hummel en la espalda con una doblada camiseta—. Ve a explorar sólo un rato mientras termino de deshacer la maleta tranquilo. Solo trata de mantenerte lejos de los problemas, y me uniré a ti más tarde.

— ¿Seguro que quieres arriesgarte a que otro papaíto coja a tu osito por su virginal culo mientras no estás ahí para protegerme? — Hummel sonrió y parpadeó con sus largas pestañas. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, revelando su pecho bajo una camiseta blanca apretada.

Todavía posando para sus fans, Hummel se miró al espejo. — Soy un osito caliente. — Los vaqueros apretados se le pegaban a su culo y marcaban su gran pene, que creaba un bulto muy sugerente bajo su ropa. Anderson rugió y puso los ojos en blanco a modo de disgusto, aunque estaba de acuerdo con la descripción de su compañero de su propio cuerpo—. ¿Te puedes largar ya? — Sacudió la cabeza—. Me estás enloqueciendo con tu flagrante sexualidad. — De hecho, empezaba a tener una erección de ver a su compañero moverse de forma tan sugerente y provocativa, pero mantuvo sus bromas de siempre, esperando que Hummel no se diera cuenta. De todas formas no había motivos para que su compañero mirara su entrepierna. A Hummel no le iba eso, sin importar lo que Anderson hubiera deseado últimamente.

— Ya me marcho. — Hummel le sonrió por última vez por encima de su hombro mientras se iba hacia la puerta de la suite moviendo las caderas sugestivamente, tal y como había entrenado para esta misión—. Pero vas a echarme de menos cuando no esté.

— Sí, te echaré de menos como si fueras un sarpullido. — Anderson dijo débilmente mientras fingía tirarle un par de calcetines a la cabeza. Fingiendo agacharse, Hummel se fue hacia la puerta rápidamente, abriéndola un segundo más tarde, sacando su cabeza por la abertura para decir─: "Nos vemos luego, papaíto". — Los calcetines golpearon la puerta mientras la cerraba con una floritura, y Anderson pudo escuchar su risa mientras recorría el pasillo del lujurioso resort.

Anderson cerró los ojos y se hundió en la mullida superficie de la cama, con los hombros encogidos a modo de derrota. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión. Un sentimiento que podría alterar su compañerismo para siempre.

Se preguntaba otra vez cómo Hummel había dejado que fueran a infiltrarse en el resort gay más grande del país.

Su mente regresó a la escena de la oficina del Capitán Schuester de hace una semana…


	2. Chapter 2

_Awww gracias por los reviews! Yo estoy escribiendo una historia Klaine, que aún está sin nombre y quiero tener al menos varios capítulos escritos antes de publicarla._

_Mientras, sigamos con La Misión :D_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

— Tengo algo para ustedes. — Schuester estaba más callado de lo normal, casi apagado, pensó Anderson. Estudió a su capitán, esperando escuchar lo que quería. El pelo normalmente limpio y gris de Schuester estaba revuelto porque había estado pasándose las manos por él, y su corbata amarilla y roja estaba tan floja que el nudo estaba varios centímetros por debajo del cuello. Era algo inusual en un hombre que valoraba la apariencia y el orden.

— ¿Sí? — Junto a él, Hummel se sentó sobre el brazo de la silla en la que estaba Anderson en vez de sentarse en otra silla, con las piernas abiertas para dejar que su miembro tuviera más espacio dentro de los pantalones ajustados que solía llevar. Rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de su compañero de forma amigable.

Anderson sabía cómo se verían ante los ojos de cualquiera que mirara por la ventana de la oficina de Schuester. La cabeza de pelo oscuro y la de pelo claro, mucho más cerca de lo que dictaba la sociedad homofóbica, cosa que él y Hummel ignoraban. Viniendo de una gran familia, Hummel era un tipo al que le gustaba el contacto. Estaba cómodo mostrando su afecto y siempre había sido así, desde que los dos hombres se conocieron en la academia de policía LAPD y se convirtieron en amigos al instante. Anderson había ido a California debido a su éxodo privado. Trataba de alejarse de su controlador padre, quién no podía creer que su hijo prefiriera ser un policía en vez de médico, abogado o bróker o cualquiera de los trabajos "respetables" que el dinero y privilegios de su familia requería. Hummel era un chico irlandés recién salido del ejército.

Fueron la pareja perfecta desde el principio, se complementaban mutuamente en sus fuerzas y debilidades. La educación de la Ivy-League de Anderson, quién había sido el mejor de su clase, con las aptitudes físicas de Hummel y su habilidad como tirador. Se habían vuelto inseparables, apodados "El Mick y el Spic", y la broma de la academia era que solo les faltaba ser de distinta raza para ser una pareja cómica. Pero por la forma en que les miraba ahora el capitán Schuester, Anderson pudo ver que el caso que les iban a asignar no era cosa de risa.

— Sí. — Schuester dijo secamente, finalmente respondiendo a la pregunta de Hummel. Estaba jugueteando con un lapicero amarillo nerviosamente, moviéndolo entre sus dedos mientras hablaba—. Es algo de narcóticos, a decir verdad, pero no hay nadie de ese departamento que pueda hacerlo. ¿Han oído hablar del chico de la sobredosis en el Dancing Queen la semana pasada?

— ¿De cocaína, verdad? — Anderson preguntó. El Dancing Queen era un conocido lugar nocturno gay famoso que tenía redadas constantemente por venta de drogas y de alguna manera conseguían seguir abiertos. La sobredosis de la que hablaba Schuester había sido la cuarta de este mes, y todas ellas estaban relacionadas con grandes dosis de cocaína.

— Ah-ha. Era pura mierda, cortada con algo tóxico, posiblemente veneno para ratas. Material muy peligroso. Hicimos una redada la otra noche y encontramos al camello. Aceptó hablar a cambio de inmunidad, así que cerramos el trato. Ahora sabemos de dónde viene la droga, y nos hacemos una idea de quién está detrás. Su nombre es Vincent Conrad, y lleva mucho tiempo en escena.

— Así que hace falta que alguien vaya infiltrado y lo desvele. — Hummel terminó por él—. ¿Pero por qué nosotros, capitán? ¿Narcóticos no tiene a suficiente gente que tienen que ir a buscarla a Homicidios? Anderson y yo nos estamos acomodando a esto ya. — Le apretó el hombro amigablemente a su compañero. Anderson sonrío. Últimamente siempre estaba cómodo cerca de su compañero, y el departamento en el que estaban no tenía nada que ver con eso.

— Bueno, sí, pero no creo que ninguno esté cualificado para hacerlo tanto como vosotros. — Schuester pareció algo enfermo, y el lapicero con el que había estado jugando se partió por la mitad—. La cosa es… — Estudió los dos trozos del lapicero cuidadosamente, antes de ponerlos sobre la mesa—. El chico que queremos tiene su base en Frisco.

— Ah, el viejo San Francisco, ciudad de amor fraternal. — Hummel sonrió hacia su compañero, y Anderson le devolvió la sonrisa, preguntándose qué quería decir.

— Uh, creo que estás pensando en Philadelphia, Hummel. — Dijo él.

— No, Philly no tiene nada igual que esa ciudad, al menos en lo que se refiere a ese tipo de acción, o eso me han dicho. — Dijo su compañero, mirando de nuevo al capitán—. Así que está en Frisco, y quiere que vayamos allí. Pero todavía no ha dicho por qué.

Anderson empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, y éste solo aumento cuando Schuester se aclaró la garganta y dijo — Conrad tiene su base en el resort del que es dueño. En el RamJack.

— ¿Qué? — Anderson no pudo alejar la aprensión de su tono de voz—. ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que infiltrarnos en la mayor red gay del país? — El RamJack era tan conocido tanto dentro y fuera de la comunidad gay y tenía la reputación de ser un lugar con corrupción.

Medio esperaba que su compañero explotara ante la idea, pero Hummel simplemente se reclinó más sobre el brazo de la silla de su compañero. Había un peligroso brillo en sus ojos, y Anderson vio como cambiaban a un verde esmeralda cuando se dirigió hacia el capitán.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que Anderson y yo seríamos buenos para esta misión? — Preguntó, su voz peligrosamente baja y fría—. ¿Está diciendo que Anderson y yo somos gays?

Anderson podía entender el tono de voz a la defensiva de su compañero. Sabía que había rumores sobre ellos, debido a su amistad y a la forma en que se sentían cómodos uno junto al otro. Un rumor era una cosa, pero escuchar que el capitán dijera que debían fingir ser una pareja gay porque estaban mejor "capacitados" para ello, era otra cosa. «Ahora es cuando nos dirá alguna crítica y elogios,» pensó agriamente Anderson.

— ¡No, demonios, no! — Schuester dijo furioso, buscando otro lapicero—. Pero, bueno… maldición, Hummel, están cómodos el uno con el otro, mucho más que el resto de los detectives. Hace tiempo que son compañeros, se conocen. Y no son un par de homófobos como la mayoría de los de por aquí. ¿A quién voy a enviar, eh? ¿A Puckerman y Hudson? Puckerman se ríe por lo bajo como un colegial cada vez que ve un drag queen, y Hudson vomitaría si le digo de ir a un resort gay… y mucho más si le digo que finja serlo. Y el resto son mucho peor.

— No. — Schuester sacudió la cabeza—. Ustedes son mi única opción. Sé que es raro, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por supuesto… — puso el lapicero sobre la mesa junto al que estaba roto y se inclinó sobre la silla—, pueden negarse a hacer esta misión. Técnicamente está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, así que es voluntario.

— Pero este Conrad está vendiendo un material muy peligroso, y los chicos mueren por su culpa. Me gustaría coger a este bastardo, y pensé que estaríais de acuerdo conmigo.

— Lo haremos. — Dijo Hummel, al mismo tiempo que Anderson dijo—: Ni hablar. — Tajantemente. Se miraron el uno al otro, confusos. Casi siempre estaban de acuerdo en todo.

Schuester los miró y frunció el ceño. Anderson sabía lo que estaba pensando Hummel debería ser el que tenía problemas para llevar a cabo esta misión, no su compañero.

Todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ser tan cercanos, Hummel era el más macho de los dos. Anderson sabía que la educación de su compañero tendría mucho que ver con eso. Crecer en una de las escuelas católicas más duras de Boston, siendo castaño y bajito, con rasgos que se podrían definir como hermosos y bellos, le habían dado a Hummel un motivo para demostrarlo. Anderson era más fácil de tratar, más dispuesto a tener la mente abierta sobre cosas como esta. Pero, claro, no había tenido que lidiar con bromas estúpidas de su vecindario, llamándole "maldito marica" solo porque era pequeño y lindo. El capitán Schuester suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Hablen de ello y díganme su decisión. Tienen que estar los dos de acuerdo para la misión. — Schuester les invitó a marcharse—. Cierren la puerta al salir, y díganme algo al final del día. — Dijo, volviendo a fijar su atención en los papeles de su mesa.

Fuera de la oficina, los compañeros discutían en voz baja.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hummel? Pensaba que este tipo de cosas te ponían enfermo. ¿A qué viene este brusco cambio?

Anderson estaba perplejo. Hummel nunca había sido uno de esos policías que fomentaban las redadas gay, pero tampoco había sido un gran fan. Anderson siempre tenía que lidiar con los informantes homosexuales. Y desde que el hermano pequeño de Hummel, Chandler, había dejado a su mujer y a sus tres hijos por un agente de seguros homosexual, una relación hombre-hombre, había sido un tema tabú. Anderson a veces pensaba que era la hipocresía de Chandler más que su sexualidad lo que le molestaba a Hummel, pero no era fácil saberlo ya que nunca hablaban de ello.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Anderson? — Hummel preguntó, sin responder la pregunta de su compañero—. Nunca pensé que fueras homófobo. Pensaba que tenías una mente muy abierta.

— Y así es, pero Kurt, no sabemos en dónde nos vamos a meter. — Anderson protestó, sabiendo que sonaba mal, pero incapaz de encontrar una excusa mejor. No iba a desvelar el verdadero motivo por el que no quería aceptar la misión, dada la opinión que tenía su amigo del modo de vida de los gay.

Hummel bufó. — Sí, lo sé. Vamos a ir allí para ver quién se ocupa de sacar toda esa mierda a la venta. Sabes, Anderson, quizás no me guste ese tipo de vida, pero tienen el mismo derecho a vivir que tú y que yo.

— Lo sé. Es solo que… — Anderson trató de mantenerse a flote, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Bueno, el capitán tiene razón, estamos más cómodos juntos que los demás, pero aun así, es solo hasta cierto punto, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Aw, qué pasa, Blainie, tienes miedo de tener que darme la mano? — Hummel lo dijo ligeramente, pero había un rastro de ira en sus ojos.

«Cree que no lo quiero… que no quiero tocarlo así.» Anderson pensó desesperadamente. «Que Dios me ayude, si él supiera…»

— No es eso, y lo sabes. — Dijo suavemente—. Es solo que… aw, demonios, Kurt, no lo sé. ¿No crees que será raro?

— No si no dejamos que nos afecte. — Respondió su compañero, alegrándose y golpeando amistosamente a Anderson en la espalda—. Es solo otra misión encubierta, Nick, eso es todo. Venga, ¿Estás dentro o fuera?

— Dentro, supongo. — Anderson respondió, sintiendo como se ahogaba por tercera vez. Se preguntaba si era el hecho de que Hummel había usado su nombre lo que le había hecho aceptar; su compañero solo le llamaba Blaine cuando hablaba en serio sobre algo.

— Genial. — La cara de Hummel se iluminó, y sus ojos eran de color verde mar de nuevo—. Iré a decírselo a Schuester. Vamos a pillar a esa basura, compañero. Espera y verás.

— Mientras no nos pillen en el proceso. — Anderson dijo. Pretendía ser sarcástico, pero sus palabras salieron en voz baja y sonaron algo tristes. Hummel le miró de forma extraña y sacudió la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, Anderson. Nadie va a caer excepto Conrad. Hey, somos nosotros contra ellos. El Mick y el Spic contra las fuerzas del mal. ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? Nosotros, ¿Verdad? — Guiñó un ojo y se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño.

— Vale. — Anderson dijo dubitativo. Se preguntaba por qué, si el final estaba tan claro, sentía tanta aprensión mientras su compañero se giraba e iba hacia la oficina de Schuester.

— Lo haremos. — Escuchó como decía Hummel—. ¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?


	3. Chapter 3

_Yaaay otro capítulo más :)_

_Quizás más tarde les traiga otro :D_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

— Para un proyecto como este, hay que hacer algo de investigación. Hace falta re-educarlos, ¿Comprendido?

Estaban sentados en el bar ShySide, hablando con un buen amigo y su mejor fuente de información, Turk. Turk era un gran hombre negro con una cabeza tan brillante y calva como una bola de billar, y con suficientes músculos como para aplastar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir contra él. Era el dueño del ShySide y normalmente iba vestido de colores tan llamativos que harían llorar a un hombre ciego. Pero siempre conocía los últimos rumores de la calle, y su información nunca era incorrecta.

Hoy Turk iba vestido con unos pantalones de color verde lima y una camiseta rosa chillona. La ropa hacía que Anderson se imaginara una sandía psicodélica, y la sonrisa blanca que iluminaba la cara de Turk casi le alegró. Casi.

— Hey, hemos venido aquí para aceptar consejos de cómo llevar el caso, Turk. — Hummel dijo, sonriendo para mostrar que estaba de broma—. Hemos venido buscando información. Quiero decir, Anderson y yo hemos ido dentro y fuera de suficientes bares gay como para saber de qué va.

— Sí, pero casi siempre que has estado dentro, era como policía, no como cliente. — Turk señaló—. Sólo lo digo porque no te haría daño ir a uno de esos bares alguna vez. Observar a los habituales clientes para ver su comportamiento, si ves lo que quiero decir.

— Lo pensaremos. Ahora, ¿Sabes algo sobre Vincent Conrad o el RamJack?

— Lo que no sé, lo puedo averiguar. — Turk sonrió de nuevo—. Pero lo que sé, no les va a gustar.

Anderson cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido en voz alta. ¿Qué vendrá después?

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Turk le preguntó a Hummel, señalando con la cabeza hacia Anderson.

— Ah, no le hagas caso al tipo este. Tiene miedo de que no estemos a la altura. Que será complicado.

— Quizás lo sea más de lo que crees. — Turk dijo de nuevo—. Les digo chicos, la educación es la clave.

— Solo creo que hemos mordido más de lo que nos cabe en la boca, Hummel. — Dijo Anderson desesperadamente—. Quiero decir, Turk tiene razón. ¿Qué sabemos nosotros sobre ser gay?

— Aparentemente más que los demás tipos de nuestra unidad. — Le respondió Hummel impaciente—. O Schuester no nos hubiera dado esto. Ahora, ven, Anderson, volvamos al asunto. — Se giró hacia Turk—. No más hablar, T. Suéltalo. ¿Qué sabes sobre Conrad y el RamJack?

— Bueno, normalmente no sabría demasiado de eso, lo podéis comprender. Pero resulta que tengo un primo, Antwon, al que le gusta ese estilo. Ha estado varias veces en el RamJack, cortesía de uno de sus amigos, si ven lo que quiero decir. De hecho… — Chasqueó sus grandes dedos con excitación—. Antwon es la persona ideal para que se los cuente. Todo lo sé por él. Le llamaré hoy, y haré que se cite con ustedes en su garito favorito. Puede ayudar a re-educarlos. ¿Qué dicen?

— Bien. — Hummel dijo al mismo tiempo que Anderson decía—: ¿Cuál es su garito favorito?

La sonrisa de Turk se amplió. — El Dancing Queen, por supuesto. A mi chico le gusta mover las piernas de vez en cuando, además de otras cosas.

— Oh, Dios… — Anderson estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, pero su compañero parecía pensativo.

— Quizás no sea una idea tan mala… volver a la escena del crimen y todo eso. — Levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué opinas, Anderson?

— ¿Por qué no? — Anderson preguntó sarcásticamente—. Después de todo, vamos a tener que estar infiltrados Dios sabe cuánto en un resort gay la semana que viene, pero no es suficientemente pronto para ti. Nooo, tienes que empezar a ir a bares gay antes. Así que digo que vayamos. No puedo esperar.

— ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? — Hummel lo cogió del hombro y se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos—. No has sido tú mismo desde hace un par de semanas, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, cielo. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? No tienes que guardarlo todo, ¿sabes? No cuando me tienes a mí para hablar.

La cálida mano de su compañero sobre su hombro le hizo estremecerse. Hummel estaba tan cerca. Podía oler la piel almizclada y ver sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, y esos perfectos labios que casi podía besar… Se alejó y se giró hacia la barra.

— No es nada. — Dijo—. Es solo que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿Sabes? Siento si he dicho algo malo, Kurt.

— Nah, no pasa nada. — Kurt sonrió comprensivamente y le dio un abrazo rápido y espontáneo antes de apartarse—. Lo comprendo. Guarda para ti mismo lo que quieras. Pero ya sabes que estaré aquí cuando estés listo para hablar.

Anderson sacudió la cabeza en silencio; nunca sería capaz de hablar con él de lo que le incomodaba, no con su compañero…

Se había dado cuenta hace cosa de un mes mientras estaban sentados en un coche en otra misión de vigilancia sin fin. Una palabra que definía lo que había estado sintiendo desde la horrible noche en la que Hummel había sido apuñalado. Amor.

Le había inundado la mente de golpe, como un meteorito con su nombre encima. Tantas noches y tantos días pasados junto a su compañero durante su recuperación. La forma en que su amistad había crecido durante este tiempo mientras excluían a los demás. Hummel quería recuperarse, y Anderson había hecho todo lo que podía para ayudarle.

Era como si su subconsciente no quisiera ocultarlo más, y le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Anderson había estado observando a su compañero mientras vigilaban la casa donde estaba su objetivo, cuando de pronto pensó: «Lo quiero.»

Trató de apartar ese pensamiento, por supuesto, no sentía eso por los hombres. Nunca lo había hecho antes, de todas maneras. Trató de buscar otra explicación. «Por supuesto que lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero. Le confiaría mi vida y tomaría una bala para salvarlo. ¿Eso es el amor, no?»

Pensó en todas las cosas que habían atravesado juntos, todas las veces que no lo hubiera logrado sin Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. La forma en que se había derrumbado cuando su mujer, Quinn, lo había dejado, cuando Hummel había sido el único que podía mantenerle unido, que le había hecho mantener su cordura. Sin mencionar las múltiples veces que su compañero le había salvado el culo en las calles.

Pero no era eso, o al menos no todo. Eso era amor, claro, el amor de un buen amigo hacia otro. Pero no explicaba por qué de pronto quería acercarse a él y pasar sus dedos por su pelo castaño o tenerle en sus brazos. O acariciar esa suave y dorada piel y besar esos rojos labios…

El deseo apareció en su pecho como un alíen que había estado durmiendo tranquilamente durante meses, quizás años. Le era desconocido, pero innegablemente quería a su compañero. Le quería de forma sexual. «No solo lo quiero,» pensó con desesperación. «Estoy enamorado de él. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.»

El saberlo era como añadirle un peso extra, y Blaine Anderson sintió como se ahogaba lentamente, un poco más cada día.

Hundiéndose fácilmente en el afecto ocasional de su compañero, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros por aquí, un abrazo por allá. Schuester tenía razón acerca de ellos, que se sentían cómodos uno con otro, quizás demasiado cómodos, Anderson pensó miserablemente, intentando demostrar que algo estaba mal.

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo dos veces lo fácil que se tocaban, a pesar de los ocasionales rumores en relación con su orientación que había en todo el departamento. Los rumores solo eran celos, manzanas podridas, y Anderson nunca se había preocupado por eso.

Después de todo, él y Hummel habían salido con diferentes mujeres casi todas las noches de la semana, y todos sabían los compañeros tenían que ser íntimos. ¿Así que, qué importaba si se abrazaban y fingían hacer lucha libre de vez en cuando? Anderson y Hummel tenían los mejores registros de arrestos y menos casos sin resolver que cualquier otro equipo de la sección. Y era evidente para cualquier persona que, a pesar del afecto físico entre ellos, ambos eran hetero.

Eso era lo que Anderson siempre se había dicho a sí mismo. Pero ahora sería difícil no apartarse cuando Hummel lo tocaba, un horror mantener la cara normal y actuar como si todo fuera bien cuando sentía que su corazón estaba siéndole arrancado una y otra vez.

Porque por buen amigo que fuera, Anderson sabía que para Kurt Hummel nunca podría ser nada más que eso, sólo un amigo...

— Oye, Blainie. Tierra llamando a Anderson… — Él parpadeó y miró de nuevo a los ojos verde mar de su compañero. Turk los había dejado, y ellos estaban solos en el bar.

— ¿Eh?

— Decía que, ¿Qué debo ponerme para el club esta noche? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Me estás empezando a preocupar, ¿Sabes?

— Sí, estoy bien. Sólo, eh... — Anderson se aclaró la garganta y trató de apartar de su mente el deprimente objeto de su amor desesperado—. Solo ponte lo que llevas normalmente. Eso estará bien.

— Estas diciendo que mi ropa se ve gay, ¿Socio? — Exigió Hummel, pero había un ligero brillo en sus ojos que le permitió saber a Anderson que simplemente estaba jugando.

— No, pero tus vaqueros están suficientemente ajustados para que nadie vaya a fijarse en otra cosa. — Anderson trató de bromear y luego deseo que no hubiera sido así.

— ¿Me has estado mirando el culo, Anderson? — Hummel sonrió y se levantó de su taburete para levantar el dobladillo de su chaqueta de cuero y revelar la parte del cuerpo en cuestión. Anderson se alegró de que el ShySide estuviera casi desierto, pero aún así, hubo algunos extraños arrojando miradas en su camino.

— ¡Oye, aleja eso de mi cara! Guardarlo para el club esta noche, ¿Quieres? — Anderson se quejó extendiendo una mano para mantener a raya a su compañero.

Lamentablemente la mano aterrizó justo en el redondo y firme culo que estaba enfrente de él, y Hummel se dejó tocar, ronroneando como un gato.

— Mmm, bien, Blainie. Tocando un poco antes de que ir al RamJack, ¿Eh?

— ¡Baja la voz! — Anderson siseó, alejando de nuevo su mano como si se hubiera sido quemado. Ahora había varias oscuras miradas posadas en ellos ya que a los clientes habituales del ShySide no les gustaba mucho el lado salvaje—. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para actuar así, Kurt.

— Sólo me meto en el personaje, Blaine. — Dijo su compañero ligeramente—. Nunca te importaba llamar la atención antes cuando bromeábamos. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

— Bueno, sólo guarda tu personaje para el club de esta noche. — Anderson se giró, sin responder a la pregunta. Pero su corazón se hundió un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que esforzarse más para actuar con normalidad con Hummel. Porque lo que él sentía era amor, y él nunca, nunca podría dejar que su compañero lo supiera.


	4. Chapter 4

Awww me encanta que les guste la historia :D y mientras a ustedes les guste, yo les seguiré subiendo capítulos así de rápido! yaaay

Hasta más tarde :)

mayi :) x

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Antwon – O Twonnie, como le habían dicho que le llamaran – no era exactamente lo que Anderson esperaba. Era un joven delgado con piel de color chocolate y grandes y marrones ojos que Anderson sospechaba estaban realzados con rímel, pero eso era todo el maquillaje que llevaba. Anderson se sintió aliviado por eso; esperaba a alguien exuberante; quizás a un drag queen. Pero el primo de Turk iba vestido de forma más conservadora que su amigo e informante, o al menos la paleta de colores era menos llamativa.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos ajustados que le abrazaban las caderas, y una camiseta demasiado pequeña de color negro, que terminaba justo debajo de sus pezones.

Anderson no pudo evitar comparar los pantalones con los que Hummel llevaba a veces cuando convencía a su compañero de salir a correr.

—Eso sí es ropa, Twonnie. —Dijo Hummel afablemente mientras se sentaban en una mesa redonda. El primo de Turk la había reservado para ellos, y estaba junto a la pista de baile. "Sobreviviré" sonaba en los altavoces, y la lámpara disco reflejaba la luz en forma de pequeños rayos de colores sobre todas las parejas que bailaban en la oscuridad. Solo que la mayoría de las parejas eran solo hombres, notó Anderson incómodo. Bailando juntos… tocándose…

—¿Te gusta? —El primo de Turk se levantó e hizo un giro de modelo antes de sentarse y cruzar sus piernas.

—Sí. —Dijo Hummel sin una pizca de ironía—. De hecho, Anderson y yo hemos pensado que deberíamos comprar algo así para nosotros.

—¿Qué, para los dos? —Twonnie levantó una ceja con desaprobación.

—Sí, bueno, mira. Turk les contó lo que iban a hacer, ¿No? —Hummel frunció el ceño y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Anderson—.

—Vamos a infiltrarnos en el RamJack, así que necesitamos toda la información que puedas darnos. Y algunas ideas para la ropa, si no te importa.

—Oh, no me importa. Pero, cielo, si ambos van vestidos al RamJack como yo lo estoy esta noche, los comerán vivos. Sería lo mismo que cortarlos en pedazos y tirarlos a la jaula de un tigre hambriento. —Se estremeció teatralmente mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Cómo tenemos que ir vestidos? —Anderson preguntó por primera vez, tratando de mantener su mirada alejada de las parejas de hombres que bailaban e ignorar el calor creciente bajo la mano de su compañero. ¿Cómo sería bailar con Hummel así? Sujetarlo tan cerca…

—Bueno, déjame ver… pónganse de pie.

Encogiéndose de hombros, los dos hombres le hicieron caso, y se giraron lentamente antes de volver a sentarse. Twonnie asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Tú. —Señaló hacia Anderson—. Tú serás el papaíto.

— ¿El qué? —Anderson se preguntaba de qué demonios estaba hablando Twonnie.

— El papaíto, cielo. Todo el mundo sabe que al RamJack van los hombres ricos y mayores y llevan a sus chicos-juguete con ellos para pasarlo bien. Ninguno de ellos podría entrar sin un buen, ya sabes, patrocinador.

—Así que entonces yo seré el juguete. —La voz de Hummel era suave, pero parecía haber irritación en su mirada.

—Eso me temo, cielito. —Twonnie no pareció sorprendido ante la ira de Hummel.

—¿Por qué? —Hummel preguntó lo mismo que Anderson estaba pensando—. ¿Por qué Anderson tiene que ser el papaíto y yo el juguete? Somos casi de la misma edad.

—La edad no tiene nada que ver con la relación, querido. Estábamos hablando de dinero y de poder. Concretamente, el papaíto tiene ambos y el juguete ninguno. Y en cuanto a porqué tu compañero será el papaíto, bueno, hay muchos motivos. —Twonnie los contó con sus largos dedos, y Anderson notó, que se había hecho la manicure.

—Primero que todo, Señor Alto, Moreno y Hermoso es solo eso… Tiene anchos hombros, y envía ese tipo de señal peligrosa y oscura. Muy macho.

—Lo siento, cielo, pero parece más dominante. También tiene ese tipo de aspecto de 'no me importa el precio, quiero lo mejor'. Un aire de privilegio, si quieres decirlo así. Supongo que viene de una familia con dinero; ¿estoy en lo cierto, hermosura?

Twonnie pestañeó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar con Anderson, que estaba ciertamente incómodo.

—Yo… ah, mis padres tenían dinero. —Murmuró al fin, preguntándose si realmente se veía ancho y peligroso cuando lo que estaba era incómodo. El dinero era uno de los motivos por el que había querido marcharse de casa, el peso sobre él, las peticiones de su padre. Poner distancia entre él y el dinero de su familia lo había liberado, y no quería volver a eso.

—¿Ves? —Twonnie se giró triunfal hacia Hummel, demostrando su teoría—. Tu hombre Anderson tiene experiencia con los altos niveles, y sabe cómo actuar. Mientras que tú, cielo… bueno, no te tomes esto a mal, pero tienes –crecido en las calles– escrito por toda la cara. ¿Creciste en un vecindario problemático, verdad? Por tu acento creo que en las calles de Boston.

Hummel pareció sorprendido. —Dios, qué eres, chico… ¿Un psicólogo o solo un estudiante del comportamiento humano?

—Sociología. —Dijo Twonnie—. Hay algo más detrás de lo que aparento, chicos. Terminaré la carrera en Junio, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste fingir. O que no me importe ayudarlos, si pueden detener a Vincent Conrad. El chico que murió de sobredosis era amigo mío. —Sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de club, y por un momento Anderson tuvo miedo de que su guía rompiera a llorar. Por lo visto Hummel temía lo mismo ya que se acercó para poner una mano sobre los hombros de Twonnie.

Anderson se sorprendió ante la ola de celos que le recorrió ver como la mano de su compañero descansaba sobre el hombro de otra persona.

«Contrólate; solo está siendo amable. Solo hace lo mismo que contigo.» El pensamiento no era muy reconfortante.

Para distraerse, Anderson dijo: —Entonces, hemos establecido que yo seré el "papaíto", pero, eh, ¿Qué cualidades tiene que tener mi compañero para hacer de juguete?

—No te engañes, cielo —dijo Twonnie secamente, levantando una ceja hacia él—. Ser sumiso no lo hace menos hombre. De hecho, conlleva más valor recibir que dar, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—La verdad es que no. —Hummel murmuró, dedicándole a Anderson una mirada sardónica desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Es cierto, será mejor que no lo tengan que averiguar por las malas. —Twonnie rodeó la mesa y golpeó cariñosamente a Hummel en el pecho—. El RamJack puede ser un lugar muy duro si te paseas por la zona incorrecta. Si quieres mantener tu pureza, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de "Caballero Oscuro" y del "Reino del Minotauro".

—¿El qué y el cómo? —Hummel parecía tan confuso como se sentía Anderson.

—Solo son dos zonas a evitar si quieres mantener tu virginidad intacta, cielo. —Twonnie sonrió ante la evidente incomodidad—. Les haré una lista de los demás, pero hay demasiados. De hecho, no es muy seguro que unos hetero se paseen por el RamJack. Es una lástima que no encontraran a dos policías gay para hacer esto. Si Conrad averigua que no son lo que parecen, estarán en problemas.

Hummel se aclaró la garganta. —No hay policías gay, Twonnie. Que lo sepa su compañero, quizás, pero no que lo sepa la compañía entera, tienes que saberlo, si tienes amigos "alegres" que están en el departamento. Anderson y yo fuimos elegidos porque llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y estamos cómodos el uno con el otro. —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Anderson y apretó.

—Cómodos, ¿Eh? —Townnie les miró escépticamente y asintió lentamente—. Bueno, puedo ver eso, supongo. Al menos no están sentados tensos y con miedo de tocarse. Pero para poder llevar a cabo esto, su lenguaje corporal tiene que ser mucho más suelto y natural de lo que ya es. Tienen que estar tocándose el uno al otro todo el tiempo.

—Pero lo hacemos… al menos, casi todo el tiempo. —Protestó Hummel.

Anderson asintió, pensando en cómo se solían tocar fácilmente. Eso fue antes de que la mano de Hummel sobre su hombro le enviara una ola de calor directa hacia su miembro. Cruzó las piernas incómodo, y deseó que Hummel quitara la mano, pero no podía decir eso.

—No, no… No toda esa mierda de somos-amigos-te-voy-a-palmear-el-hombro. Disculpa mi francés, cielo. Detective Anderson —Se giró hacia Anderson—, tiene que tocar de forma posesiva el cuerpo de su chico con autoridad para que todo el mundo comprenda que es suyo. De lo contrario, es de libre acceso, y no queremos eso en el RamJack.

—Ahora, tú… —Twonnie se giró hacia Hummel, quién estaba mirándole intensamente, con las manos todavía sobre el hombro de Anderson—. Tienes que centrarte en actuar como su juguete. Ayuda que seas castaño y lindo, y deberías explotar eso. Y usar tu lado juguetón, si tienes uno, bromear, provocar, jugar con tu hombre. Tocarlo como si necesitaras reafirmación, para asegurarte de que todavía está interesado en ti. Besarlo en el cuello, sentarte entre sus piernas, poner tu cabeza sobre su hombro… recuerda que eres suyo y solamente suyo. ¿Comprendido?

—Perfectamente. —Dijo Anderson miserablemente. Era casi como si Twonnie estuviera dentro de su cabeza, haciendo una lista de las cosas que le gustaría hacer con su compañero, pero que nunca se atrevería. No podía creer que Hummel aceptara las "sugerencias" de Twonnie, pero su compañero simplemente asintió, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Y podrás hacerlo? Porque si tienes dudas, será mejor dejarlo ahora. El RamJack no es ninguna tontería. —Twonnie parecía tan serio que Anderson casi se giró hacia su compañero para decirle eso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hummel dijo—: Anderson y yo no nos acobardamos por nada. Vamos a hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Twonnie sacudió la cabeza, con una mirada afligida. —Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo, y espero que puedan con ello. Una vez atraviesen esas grandes puertas negras, estarán en el dominio de Conrad, y que Dios los ayude si sospecha que no son otro papaíto con su juguete buscando diversión.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Anderson preguntó razonablemente—. No se meterá con nosotros. ¿Verdad?

—Error. —Dijo secamente Twonnie. Se enderezó en su silla con sus pantalones demasiado ajustados—. Supongo que nadie les ha dicho esto, pero hace un par de años un capo de la droga envió a un par de sus secuaces para espiar a Conrad. Pero verán, eran hetero, y actuaron como tal. Conrad fue por ellos en cuanto supo la verdad, cosa, que por cierto, no le llevó mucho tiempo. Esa noche los dos tipos tuvieron una visita por parte de un muy aterrador papaíto con fetiche por el cuero. Escuché que casi no pudieron sentarse en los mullidos asientos de la limusina en la que Conrad les había enviado.

—¿No tenía miedo de empezar una guerra? —Hummel preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Crees que esos dos admitieron lo que les pasó? —Preguntó Twonnie—. Que va, eso podría afectar a su hombría.

—No, solo le dijeron a su jefe que Conrad les había enviado con un mensaje, la próxima vez, alguien morirá. Nadie ha tratado de hacerlo otra vez desde entonces. La palabra se extiende, cielo. Créeme, lo hace.

—Entonces estás diciendo que si Anderson o yo no actuamos bien, nos meteremos en un buen lío —dijo Hummel claramente.

—Eso es quedarse corto, cielo —dijo Twonnie—, y por lo que Turk dijo, solo tienen una semana para practicar, así que será mejor empezar —les hizo un gesto a ambos.

—¿Qué, ahora mismo? —Anderson preguntó, sintiendo algo de pánico.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Besarnos? —Preguntó Hummel, mucho más fríamente de lo que Anderson hubiera creído posible. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a su compañero? Anderson estaba dispuesto a apostar que si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kurt Hummel de besar a otro hombre (incluso a su mejor amigo y compañero) Hummel lo hubiera golpeado en la boca. Pero ahora lo estaba sugiriendo él mismo.

Twonnie pareció divertido. —No, cielo —le dijo a Hummel—. Tendrán que trabajar eso, creo. Pero por qué no coges a la belleza alta y oscura de aquí y lo llevas a mover el esqueleto un poco, ¿Eh?

—¿Qué, aquí? —Anderson preguntó, sabiendo que sonaba como un disco rayado, pero incapaz de evitarlo.

—¿Qué otra cosa tenías en mente, cielo? Claro que aquí. No pongas esa cara de pánico; no te estoy pidiendo que tires a tu compañero encima de la mesa y que te lo folles. Solo he dicho bailar. —Townnie parecía molesto con ellos—. Si ni siquiera pueden bailar juntos, será mejor olvidarlo… tendrán que hacer mucho más que eso para entrar en el RamJack.

—Podemos hacerlo. —Dijo Hummel con tono desafiante—. Venga, Blainie, te dejaré que me guíes. —Se levantó y cogió la mano de Anderson, haciéndolo levantarse también.

—Ahora traten de encajar, lo más que puedan claro, con esas ropas. —Twonnie les dijo, claramente rechazando sus vaqueros y camisetas—. Miren a las otras parejas y hagan lo mismo, como si los llevaran. Pero si los llevan hacia el baño de caballeros… ¡Cuidado! —Se rió de su propia broma y les hizo gestos para que se alejaran—. Venga, los vigilaré desde aquí, y les diré mi opinión cuando vuelvan.

—Venga, Blaine —dijo Hummel de nuevo, empujándolo hacia la pista de baile. Anderson notó que su compañero todavía lo cogía de la mano, y que tenían los dedos entrelazados. Era la forma en que cogías a tu amante de la mano, no a tu amigo.

—Vale —dijo estúpidamente, y empezó a seguir a Hummel, quién se movía grácilmente.

En la pista de baile no fue tan mal. "Disco Inferno" estaba sonando, y Hummel soltó su mano para bailar salvajemente. Anderson no tenía nada que hacer salvo admirar a su compañero y tratar de imitar los movimientos. Aunque no era tan buen bailarín como Hummel, pensó que no era tan malo, y estaba incluso empezando a disfrutar hasta que la música cambió.

—Aquí hay algo para los amantes de la pista de baile. —Dijo el DJ, y empezó a sonar algo suave y romántico. Anderson miró a su alrededor; en toda partes, los hombres estaban de dos en dos, bailando lentamente. Algunos lo hacían bajo la escasa luz de la pista. Anderson trató de no imaginarse haciendo eso con su compañero, pero siguió imaginándose cogiendo su dulce cara entre sus manos y acercándose más y más hasta que pudiera saborear sus suaves labios. Estaba a punto de ir hacia la mesa de nuevo cuando las manos de Hummel lo sujetaron, y entonces lo abrazó.

—Venga, cielo, baila conmigo. —Hummel susurró en su oído, y entonces estaban bailando, tocándose de una forma que nunca habían hecho, bailando con la música pecho contra pecho, y paquete contra paquete. Anderson sintió como el universo se daba la vuelta. Él y su mejor amigo siempre habían sido íntimos, pero nunca había soñado que lo fueran lo suficiente como para que Hummel se sintiera cómodo bailando lentamente con él. Pero incluso aunque era extraño, también era típico de Hummel, su compañero nunca hacía nada a medias.

Anderson rodeó a Hummel con sus brazos sobre los hombros y los brazos de Hummel le rodeaban la cintura, y de alguna forma era lo más natural del mundo. Su cara estaba enterrada en el pelo castaño y el limpio y almizclado olor de su compañero lo estaba emborrachando. Estaba tan duro como una piedra, y sabía que Hummel lo tenía que sentir, pero si lo hacía, no le molestaba o no dijo nada sobre ello. Después notó que su compañero también la tenía dura. Podía sentirlo claramente bajo la tela de sus pantalones, una forma del tamaño de una botella de coca-cola frotándose contra su paquete con un delicioso movimiento de fricción que le hacía sentirse mareado y lleno de deseo.

¿Por qué Hummel tenía una erección? Anderson se preguntó mientras su cerebro entumecido lo dejó.

Sabía seguro que no tenía nada que ver con que Hummel estuviera bailando cerca de él; no era de esa acera. Punto. Su amigo estaba probablemente así por la excitación del baile de la música rápida de antes, decidió finalmente Anderson.

Lo sabía, porque como Hummel siempre llevaba pantalones ajustados, había notado que tenía erecciones al excitarse – durante una pelea o antes de una gran cita. O cuando iban a bailar con chicas – esta era la primera vez que habían bailado juntos, claro está.

"Killing me softly…" de Roberta Flack sonaba, y Anderson pensó: «Eso es exactamente lo que me está haciendo. Matándome, tío… No podré soportar esto mucho más…» Entonces fue cuando sintió el suave y cálido roce de unos labios en un lado del cuello.

—¿Qué…? —Empezó a decir, alejándose de su compañero, pero Hummel lo hizo callar.

—Solo practico, como dijo el hombre. No te sorprendas tanto, Anderson; nos está observando. Él no cree que podamos hacerlo, vamos a demostrarle que se equivoca. —Hummel sonrió hacia él bajo la escasa luz, y el corazón de Anderson se hundió, aunque sabía que era irracional entristecerse. Era solo la naturaleza competitiva de Hummel la que hablaba, no había nada especial entre ellos. Debería haberlo sabido… era competitivo ante cualquier cosa, incluso para ver como de bien se les daba fingir ser gay. Si Twonnie decía que no podían hacerlo, entonces Hummel le demostraría que sí, así de simple.

—Está bien, es solo que me has asustado. —Dijo a regañadientes, dejándose llevar por su compañero de nuevo—. No me lo esperaba.

—Bueno, deberías. —Se quejó Hummel—. Él dijo que te besara el cuello. Y esto es mucho menos que lo que están haciendo otros tipos. —Asintió hacia las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor y se pegó más al cuerpo de Anderson como para demostrar su opinión. Anderson notó que la erección de su compañero no se había bajado ni un poco, aunque la suya había disminuido considerablemente.

—No me quejo. Solo digo que un aviso estaría bien antes de que empieces. No estoy muy acostumbrado, sabes —respondió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y enterrando su cara en su rubio pelo otra vez.

—Considérate avisado entonces, cielo. —Le susurró Hummel al oído, y entonces Anderson sintió de nuevo los suaves y cálidos labios rozarle el cuello, el roce de la boca de su compañero sobre su cuello.

—Hueles muy bien, Kurt. —Murmuró, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Sus palabras parecieron hacer más temerario a su compañero, porque después Anderson sintió otro beso, este más seguro y más fuerte.

La boca de Hummel, caliente y deliciosamente correcta, se abrió contra su cuello y no solo lo estaba besando, sino que le chupaba y le lamía, haciendo que Anderson gimiera.

No le importaba que solo fuera su naturaleza competitiva. La estimulación física era demasiado fuerte para negarla, y Anderson notó como su miembro crecía de nuevo, duro como una roca, presionando la tela de sus vaqueros mientras su compañero le exploraba el cuello con sus calientes y sensuales labios.

—Sabes bien. —Murmuró Hummel, al fin apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Anderson—. Algo salado…

—¿Eso crees? —Le contestó—. Vete a saber, será la loción para el afeitado…

—¿Cuál es? —Hummel preguntó, frotándose contra el pecho de Anderson.

—English Leather. —Le contestó Anderson con un susurro. Sintió como Hummel se estremecía entre sus brazos, y después hubo una risa ahogada.

—"Mi hombre lleva English Leather o no lleva nada" —repitió su compañero. De pronto la tensión entre ellos se rompió y se sujetaron riéndose hasta que las parejas de su alrededor comenzaron a mirarlos.

—Venga, Anderson. Vámonos antes de que nos echen. —Hummel lo cogió de la mano y se fueron hasta la mesa en donde estaba Twonnie.

—Ha sido excelente hasta el final. —Dijo Twonnie, pasando sus dedos por la mesa y mirándolos intensamente—. No sé lo que les ha pasado al final, pero será mejor que no se repita en el RamJack.

—Anotado. —Hummel todavía estaba riéndose, pero no tan fuerte como antes—. Será mejor que uses otra loción, Blainie.

—Vale. —Anderson todavía se reía con él. Si todavía podemos hacer esto, quizás todo vaya bien, pensó, disfrutando de la sensación de estar bien con su compañero a su alrededor. Quizás lo que siento por él es solo una fase que atravieso, y todo irá bien al final…

Sus esperanzas duraron hasta la mañana siguiente cuando fue a trabajar.

—Hey, colega, debiste de pasar una noche loca, ¿Eh? —Hudson le dedicó una sonrisa, y Anderson frunció el ceño y dejó los papeles que estaba tratando de organizar.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? —Preguntó—. Eres la cuarta persona que hace un comentario de ese estilo hoy. No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, quizás tenga que ver con el chupetón que tienes en el cuello, rompecorazones. —María de Registros le dijo—: ¿Con quién sales, con un vampiro? —Se inclinó sobre su mesa y pasó un dedo por el cuello de Anderson. «El lado en el que Hummel me besó anoche,» notó. «La otra noche… oh Dios mío…»

—¿Hey Anderson, como te va? —Su compañero estaba justo detrás de él. Anderson se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Hummel del brazo, llevándolo hacia el baño.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? —protestó su compañero, pero Anderson no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a salvo y se asegurara de que no había nadie dentro.

—Mira mi cuello. —Dijo con una voz baja, después de mirarse brevemente al espejo. Claramente, había un enorme chupetón, morado y negro bajo su oreja. No lo había visto esta mañana porque no había tenido tiempo de afeitarse, ¡normal que todos le preguntaran si había tenido suerte! Hummel pareció sorprendido, pero miró hacia el punto que su compañero señalaba.

—Hey. —Dijo con admiración—. ¿Conseguiste algo de acción después de que nos fuéramos a casa?

—No, fui a casa y me dormí. Tú me hiciste eso. —Anderson siseó fieramente, girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo. No había tenido un chupetón desde la noche de su promoción en la escuela, cuando tuvo suerte con Ginger Foster—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Le preguntó a su compañero—. ¿Qué querías, marcarme o algo?

—O algo —dijo Hummel—. Mira, Anderson, lo siento. No sabía que fuera tan fácil dejarte una marca; no eres muy pálido precisamente, o fácil de herir. No lo hice a propósito, en serio. Sólo… bueno, supongo que me dejé llevar. Estaba tratando de probar que podíamos actuar bien, ¿Sabes? —Añadió rápidamente, quizás al ver las cejas de su compañero alzarse incrédulamente.

—Ya veo que te dejaste llevar. —Anderson frunció el ceño, pero era imposible estar enfadado con Hummel, sobre todo cuando ponía esa cara de cordero degollado. También, no podía evitar pensar en la forma en que le había hecho el chupetón, el miembro de Hummel frotándose contra el suyo, sus cálidas manos sobre su espalda, la boca en su cuello… Ante su horror, Anderson notó que se le estaba poniendo dura solo de pensarlo. Se acercó más al espejo, tratando de que su compañero no lo notara.

—Mira, sé que las cosas fueron extrañas anoche, y siento que fue mi culpa, lo siento. —Continuó Hummel—. Siento como si te estuviera obligando a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Quiero decir, si te molesta tanto, podemos dejarlo, Blaine. Quiero el caso, pero es más importante nuestra amistad, ¿Comprendes? —Su voz sonaba decepcionada pero firme, como si esperara que Anderson aprovechara la ocasión para dejar el caso. Pero su lenguaje corporal decía que esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró Anderson. Miró como su compañero movía los pies sobre el frío y estéril suelo del servicio de caballeros, fuera por lo que fuera, Hummel realmente quería este caso. Era el primero que habían tenido desde que su compañero casi había sido asesinado por un loco que salió de un callejón detrás del restaurante chino al que habían decidido ir a cenar hace seis meses. Hummel había sido apuñalado varias veces antes de que Anderson pudiera ir por él.

Anderson todavía tenía pesadillas con eso, con sangre, tan roja que casi parecía negra, deslizándose entre sus dedos, cayendo sobre el sucio pavimento mientras le rogaba a Hummel que aguantara, que la ayuda estaba llegando, que resistiera. Era bueno ver a su compañero de vuelta a como era antes. Su recuperación había sido larga y dolorosa, y ahora que estaba de nuevo en plena forma, Anderson sabía que estaba cansado de trabajar detrás de las mesas y que buscaba algo de acción.

Hummel era de naturaleza atlética, una energía que hacía que sus movimientos fueran todavía más gráciles. Anderson había pensado que su compañero se parecía mucho a un leopardo, ágil, lleno de poder contenido esperando a explotar para entrar en acción. Y a pesar de que todo podría ir mal y que ya había ido mal, Anderson notó que no tenía el valor para decirle que no. «Dios ayúdame si alguna vez me pide algo que no pueda hacer.» Suspiró profundamente y se pasó su bronceada mano por su negro pelo.

—Nah, está bien —dijo al fin, pesadamente—. Solo que será mejor ir poco a poco, ¿Vale?

—Vale. —Dijo Hummel —. Venga, compañero, vamos a decirle a todo el mundo que te hicieron ese chupetón en un trío con Como-se-llame y su hermana la otra noche.

Anderson rompió a reír, no pudo evitarlo. Y pensó de nuevo que si pudieran conservar su amistad, seguir haciendo bromas para romper la tensión, todo estaría bien.

Pero el RamJack, como les había tratado de avisar Twonnie, no era motivo de risa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la suite lo sacó fuera de su ensueño.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había estado sentado en la cama durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, pensando. Los golpes regresaron de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, saltó y fue directo hacia la puerta.

─¡Ya voy! ─Abrió la puerta de roble sólido para encontrar a un Hummel con pinta inocente flanqueado por un par de enormes matones que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Uno tenía el pelo negro, y el otro rubio, ambos parecían haber nacido para ser gorilas, vestían de pies a cabeza de cuero negro. El gorila de los cabellos rubios tenía el rostro como el lado de una carne, y una fuerte mano apretaba el brazo de Hummel.

Antes de que recordara el papel de rico papaíto, él supuso que ambos estaban jugando, Anderson soltó ─Hummel, ¿Estás bien? ─Entonces, viendo los ojos del gorila de cabello negro estrecho, rápidamente añadió─: ¿De qué va todo esto?

─ ¿Es este su chico, Señor Anderson? ─El gorila de la izquierda exigió, agitando el brazo de Hummel muy similar a la forma en que un perro grande puede agitar a uno pequeño.

Habían decidido mantener sus nombres para que pareciera real, para evitar confusiones.

Anderson vio la mirada beligerante en los ojos de su compañero y respondió rápidamente. ─Sí, él es mío. ¿Hay algún problema? ─Él casi añadió "oficial" antes de que pensara en ello. Los dos matones tenían el aire amenazador y de autoridad que era una marca de las fuerzas de seguridad del RamJack.

─ Fue encontrado vagando por una zona no segura sin su patrocinador ─respondió el matón número uno agitando a Hummel de nuevo para reforzar la idea. La acción despertó sentimientos posesivos en Anderson, que nunca había sentido antes.

─ ¿Es eso un problema? ─soltó, acercándose para coger el brazo de Hummel y tirando de los brazos del hombre más corto hacia él. Sin pensar, pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Hummel.

Sintió como Hummel se tensaba al momento y, a continuación, los brazos de su compañero le rodearon la cintura y su cuerpo compacto de forma natural. «Bien por ti, Kurt, sígueme el juego,» pensó de forma ausente mientras seguía mirando fríamente a los dos gorilas de la puerta.

─ Podría serlo ─dijo el rubio matón─. A menos que usted desee que su chico esté a disposición de otros miembros del club...

─ ¡Absolutamente no! Hum… Kurt es mío. ─Anderson se maldijo a sí mismo por lo cerca que estuvo de mencionar el apellido de nuevo, y no pasó por alto la mirada incrédula de los gorilas. ¡Maldita sea! Él estaba actuando realmente mal, nunca lo había pasado tan mal estando infiltrado antes. ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal con él? Tratando de recuperar el control de la situación, se paró en seco y dijo─: Kurt es de mi exclusiva propiedad. Estaría muy molesto si alguien más... ─Él no podía pensar bien en cómo terminar eso, por lo que dijo de nuevo─. Él es mío.

─Entonces más le vale mantenerlo cerca, Señor Anderson. ─El matón de pelo negro gruñó, haciendo uso de la palabra por primera vez. Tenía una voz que sonaba como si alguien estuviera pisando grava─. Un juguete no acompañado está a disposición de cualquiera en el RamJack. Si desea mantener su apretada entrada para usted, más le vale vigilar a Kurt. ─El énfasis con el que pronunció los nombres, le hizo saber a Anderson que ni siquiera el matón se creía que ellos eran quienes decían ser. Un mal comienzo, incluso asumiendo que solo fuera un homosexual que todavía no había salido del armario tratando de proteger su identidad mediante el uso de un nombre falso.

─ Trataré de recordarlo. Ahora, si nos disculpan, señores... ─Anderson usó su brazo libre, el que no estaba alrededor del cuello de su compañero, para cerrar la puerta ante las caras fornidas. Después de un momento, escucharon el sordo ruido de los pesados pasos sobre la alfombra gruesa, suspiraron de alivio y se dirigió a su compañero.

─ Oye, no me mires así. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ─Hummel se quitó el brazo de Anderson de encima de sus hombros, frunciendo el ceño─. Estaba revisando el lugar. Vi una zona oscura, parecía perfecta para en lo que a drogas se refiere. Así que decidí probarlo.

─ ¿Viste que estuvieran traficando, compañero? ─Anderson preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba medio divertido y medio enfadado al mirarlo, un color rojo apareció en las mejillas y cuello de su compañero.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hecho que Hummel se sonrojara? Anderson no pudo recordarlo.

─ No... Ah... no era el tipo de tráfico que estaba buscando. ─Admitió su compañero─. Sólo había… ─Él se aclaró la garganta─. Sólo había un montón de chicos haciendo... un montón de cosas.

"Haciéndolo entre ellos" será probablemente más parecido. Pero Anderson no quiso decirlo en voz alta. Él suspiró y se fue a sentar en la cama. ─Bueno, ¿Encontraste algo antes de que esos matones te encontraran sin un protector?

─Tuve tiempo de mirar todo bien, a decir verdad. ─Hummel le sonrió mientras se enroscaba en uno de los postes de la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

─Como diría Turk , es o-pu-len-to. Tienen una piscina de tamaño olímpica, jacuzzis, sala de vapor, comedores, sala de billar, biblioteca, y varios salones, no creo que lo haya visto todo. Es como una ciudad, totalmente independiente. Pero, Anderson, ¿sabes que es lo más extraño?

─¿Qué?

─No hay mujeres en este lugar. ─Hummel sacudió la cabeza con abismal desgana─. Ni siquiera pude ver ninguna en la cocina o en el comedor. En este Resort solo se encuentran hombres, incluso los criados son chicos. Te lo digo, es extraño.

─Extraño... ─repitió Anderson. Él no se sorprendió que Hummel hubiera echado un ojo buscando chicas y sabía que estaba decepcionado por no haber encontrado ninguna. Su compañero siempre había deseado mujeres─. Probablemente es algo bueno ─señaló. ─Si empezaras a flirtear con una chica, aunque solo fuera para ayudar, todo se iría al garete.

Hummel lo miró ofendido. ─Oye, ten algo de fe en mí, Blaine, sé porque estamos aquí. ─Hummel se deslizó hacia un lado de la cama y se sentó con su compañero, acariciando el muslo de Anderson con el suyo propio─. Sé que soy solo de tu propiedad. ─Su mano pasó sobre la rodilla de Anderson y le dio un provocativo apretón. La calidez de la palma de su mano pareció ir directamente a la ingle de Anderson.

─Ya basta. ─Anderson apartó la mano de su compañero fuera de su rodilla con impaciencia, enfadado ante la elección de Hummel de sus propias palabras y de la reacción de su cuerpo al contacto con otro hombre. ─Déjate de payasadas ¿Podrías? Esto es algo muy serio.

─Hey, estoy siendo serio. ─Protestó su compañero, volviendo a enojarse─. Estoy tratando de ajustarme a mi papel, Anderson. Recuerda lo que Twonnie nos dijo. Si no se lo creen, entonces estamos jodidos. Tal vez literalmente. Y no creo que nos gustara mucho la idea, más teniendo en cuenta los matones que hay por ahí. ─Asintió hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño.

─Sé que no he sido muy sutil antes. ─Anderson sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado─. Es toda esta situación, Kurt, me tiene desquiciado… Yo apenas sé cómo actuar...

─No te preocupes, compañero. Sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo. ─Hummel le acarició en la rodilla de nuevo, y esta vez Anderson no apartó la mano de su socio. Se preguntó por qué Hummel parecía tan dispuesto a fingir una relación gay, siendo que él mismo apenas podía manejarlo. Básicamente le estaban dando la oportunidad de actuar exactamente de la forma en que deseaba actuar con su compañero, y lo estaba estropeando; y Hummel se estaba convirtiendo en un perfecto gay. Probablemente porque Anderson estaba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente, y Hummel sólo estaba actuando. Sólo era otra misión encubierta.

─No sé, Hummel. ¿Qué pasa si tenemos que... hacer cosas? ─Era algo que había tratado de evitar hablar la semana anterior a la misión, pero ahora Anderson consideró que no podía ser ignorado por más tiempo. A pesar de la advertencia de Twonnie, se había obligado a sí mismo a creer que él y Hummel podrían salirse con la suya con sólo estar de pie cerca uno del otro y actuar de forma posesiva. Ahora que estaban en el interior del RamJack, detrás de las puertas negras prohibidas, notó que no podría engañarse a sí mismo tan fácilmente. ─¿Qué pasa si tenemos que... no sé... besarnos? ─Preguntó, su sensación era tan incómoda como cuando un adolescente tiene su primera cita. Sin duda, su compañero negaría la probabilidad de tener que hacer eso y le diría que no fuera tonto. Pero Hummel le sorprendió de nuevo.

─Lo haremos. ─dijo Hummel con calma─. Haremos lo que sea necesario para sacar los trapos sucios del bastardo de Conrad. ─Él se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, como si quisiera demostrar su punto de vista─. Mira, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

─Ese no es el tipo de beso que me preocupa. ─Murmuró Anderson, tocando el lugar donde su mejilla había sido besada por Hummel. Le hormigueaba, y toda su cara se sentía caliente, como si hubiera sido marcada. Reflexionó que tal vez debería dejar a un lado los miedos por el aparente cambio de Hummel y aceptar la voluntad de su compañero a hacer cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer para terminar este trabajo.

─No debes preocuparte por ningún tipo de beso, Anderson. ─Insistió Hummel─. Mira, sólo tenemos que superar toda esta... cosa física y concentrarnos en lo que es realmente importante, pillar a Conrad. Todo lo demás debería ser algo secundario, ¿Sabes? Así que si tienes que besarme o agarrar mi culo o lo que sea que tengas que hacer allá afuera, hazlo y no te preocupes. Los dos sabemos que es sólo una parte de la actuación. ¿Vale?

─Vale. ─Anderson se encogió de hombros dubitativo y trató de no pensar en ello─. Así que, ¿y ahora qué?

─Ahora nos preparamos para la cena, y espero que hayas traído tu esmoquin porque creo que es una cena formal. Para ti, de todos modos. Yo tengo que vestirme como el juguetito, que soy. ─Hummel sonrió y saltó de la cama─. Venga, cielo, vamos a ponerte guapo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Último por hoy! Buenas noches :*_

_Hasta mañana._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

─Es él, tiene que ser él. ─Hummel susurró en su oído mientras fingía besarlo en el cuello. Anderson sintió un suave roce de labios en su garganta cuando su compañero habló; aparentemente Hummel no estaba fingiendo el gesto afectuoso. Decidido seguir a su compañero, Anderson agarró la parte de atrás del cuello de Hummel y susurró de vuelta─. Es él, Vale. ─Terminó su frase con un suave beso en la mejilla de su compañero y se apartó, pero no mucho.

Estaban sentados con otra treintena de papaítos y juguetes en una mesa rectangular que le recordaba mucho a Anderson su niñez para su comodidad. Él podía recordar vívidamente las aburridas y eternas fiestas que sus padres daban, donde a un joven Blaine se le exigía su mejor comportamiento todo el tiempo. Se suponía que tenía que estar agradecido por esa experiencia ahora; era sorprendente cuán rápido recordó los buenos modales y la etiqueta.

Anderson le decía rápidamente a Hummel qué tenedor usar para el primer plato, cuando su compañero se inclinó y le susurró información sobre Conrad.

Hummel todavía estaba echando ojeadas a la cabeza de la mesa, y Anderson se arriesgaba a echar rápidas miradas también. Ellos estaban sentados en la mitad de la mesa, suficientemente cerca para vigilar al hombre en cuestión, sin la necesidad de entablar conversación con él, para el alivio de Anderson. Vincent Conrad era alto (incluso más alto que Anderson) y tan delgado como un galgo. Tenía el cabello lacio, de longitud mediana de color castaño que enmarcaba un rostro delgado, con una nariz afilada como un cuchillo y ojos grises fríos que miraban la mesa sin pasión. Anderson miró esos ojos y pensó tiburón.

Flotando sobre el hombro de Conrad estaba un hombre hispano delgado y pequeño con grandes ojos marrones y cabellos del color de regaliz – tan negro que tenía reflejos azules. "El hombre" ó "el juguete", como debía ser su etiqueta para Anderson – tenía aproximadamente veinte o veinticinco años, y estaba vestido con unos shorts de mezclilla muy ajustados y una camiseta blanca que parecía ser el uniforme oficial para todos los jovenzuelos en el RamJack.

Por supuesto, Hummel había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo mejor; además de ponerse los shorts tan apretados que Anderson estaba sorprendido de que su compañero pudiera respirar en ellos, Hummel también se puso una camiseta negra ajustada con las palabras "Boy Toy" escritas en el pecho con letra cursiva rosada. Cuando se la puso, Anderson simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

─¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ─Hummel tenía ese brillo en su mirada que significaba que estaba tomándole el pelo a su amigo, y amaba cada segundo mientras lo hacía.

─¿Dónde conseguiste eso? ─Anderson preguntó, sin saber si estar enojado o sorprendido. Se decidió por algo en la mitad. El mismo estaba vestido en un caro traje negro y conservador, con una corbata dorada que había elegido para que hiciera juego con los reflejos dorados de su mirada. Se sentía extraño usar algo tan diferente a la ropa casual que llevaba usualmente en las calles cuando iba de incógnito, pero consideró que su compañero se debía sentir aún más extraño en su "indumentaria vestimenta" aunque nunca se sabe, con la forma en que Hummel se pavoneaba.

─Lo saqué de Twonnie. ─Su socio sonrió con orgullo─. Es lo que todos los juguetes bien vestidos están usando esta temporada. ─Anderson descubrió que no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que se dirigieron al comedor, estudiando a los otros papaítos y a sus chicos mientras caminaban.

Twonnie estaba en lo correcto. La edad no era definitivamente el único criterio para tener la designación de clase en el RamJack. A pesar de que muchos de los hombres muy bien vestidos que estaban a su alrededor eran mayores, habían muchos hombres jóvenes y de mediana edad dispersos alrededor de la mesa. Los juguetes, sin embargo, usualmente eran más jóvenes que sus "patrocinadores", aunque Anderson notó que unos cuantos parecían tener la misma edad, como él y Hummel. Se preguntó si eran amantes sólo para jugar algún tipo de perverso juego de dominación.

Porque la dominación era definitivamente la orden del día. En toda la mesa, los juguetes se abrazaban a sus respectivos patrocinadores o estaban haciendo pucheros y coqueteando con otros. Lo que sea que ellos dijeran o hiciesen, estaba dirigido a los hombres con quienes estaban — los hombres con el poder. «Ósea yo.» Pensó Anderson. Él tenía una vaga idea de que su trato con Hummel debería ser más agresivo, tocarlo con más posesividad, como Twonnie les recomendó, pero él no sabía por dónde comenzar. Su compañero, sin embargo, parecía no tener ningún problema con su papel.

─Mira, está enojado con su chico. ─Murmuró Hummel en su oído, mientras lo besaba de nuevo, dirigiendo la atención de Anderson hacia la cabecera de la mesa una vez más. Efectivamente, Conrad estaba hablando en un susurro medio enojado con el hombre pequeño a su lado. Anderson pudo coger unas cuantas palabras de la conversación aún desde donde estaban sentados.

─Tu actitud deja mucho que desear, Julio. No me agrada tu forma de actuar esta noche. ─Conrad estaba hablando en un tono muy severo. Tenía un acento ligeramente extranjero que Anderson no lograba ubicar. El chico frunció el ceño y deslizó una delgada mano morena por encima de su trasero apretado de manera provocativa. A diferencia de su patrocinador, no se molestó en bajar el tono de la voz.

─Bueno, entonces debería buscar a uno que sí, _Se__ñ__or._ ─Dijo sarcásticamente, inspeccionando la mesa por otros proyectos. Encontrando así la mirada de Anderson, y le mandó una deslumbrante sonrisa blanca en su dirección. Sin saber qué hacer, Anderson le devolvió la sonrisa con cautela, ya que nunca había sido tan abiertamente analizado, al menos no por un hombre.

─¿Si viste? ─Ahora la voz de Julio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la mesa lo oyera─. Al parecer a ese caballero que está allí le agrado, actitud o no. ─Comenzó a deslizarse alrededor de la mesa para acercarse a Anderson. Anderson se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a manejar la situación, cuando de repente la situación se puso más complicada.

Julio estaba cerrando la brecha entre ellos, cuando el largo brazo de Conrad salió disparado, cogió a su chico por la muñeca con una fuerza tal, que parecía que podía quebrar huesos. ─No tan rápido, mi mariposa. ─Gruñó y arrastró a Julio para poder besarlo, pero parecía más como una violación oral.

Conrad dobló la delgada muñeca de Julio hasta hacerlo gemir lastimosamente y caer al suelo junto a la silla de su Maestro, luego se inclinó y tomó la boca del hombre más pequeño con una ferocidad que sorprendió a Anderson. Sus instintos de policía, siempre en sintonía con el dolor de otros, le hicieron reaccionar. Casi se había levantado de la silla para ayudar a Julio, pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron.

─Relájate, cariño; es solo un juego que ellos están jugando. ─Susurró Hummel en su oído. Anderson cayó en cuenta que su socio estaba prácticamente sentado en su regazo, había abandonado su propia silla cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas.

─Pero parece que Conrad lo está lastimando. ─Protestó. Manteniendo su fachada, cubrió sus palabras acariciando con la nariz la elegante y bronceada garganta de Hummel. Pudo oler el sudor y almizcle masculino y fresco, y se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba tan nervioso como él. De alguna manera esto lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor con la situación.

─Mira de nuevo, Anderson, al chico le encanta. ─Susurró Hummel mientras besaba perezosamente a lo largo de la oreja de su pareja.

─¿Cómo fue que Conrad lo llamó? ─Preguntó Anderson, tratando de no notar el efecto que tenía la boca de su compañero en él. Se sentía, como siempre, lingüísticamente inadecuado cuando se hablaba español.

─Mi mariposa significa…. Creo que significa mi pequeña mariposa, bueno o algo así. ─Hummel continúo besándolo. El toque de sus labios tibios en su sensible oreja era algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse. Cuando su compañero empezó a chupar su lóbulo, Anderson se preguntó cómo demonios se suponía que iba a prestar atención a algo más.

Trató de concentrarse en un pequeño cuadro que estaba por la cabecera de la mesa, y pudo ver que Hummel estaba en lo correcto. Julio estaba gimiendo, pero no de dolor. Conrad tenía el brazo del chico doblado en la espalda y todavía sostenía el apretón en su muñeca, pero el bulto que Anderson podía ver en la parte delantera de los ajustados shorts de mezclilla de Julio, era suficiente para demostrar que no le importa realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

─¿Ves? ─Hummel exhaló, lamiendo a su vez la oreja de Anderson hasta que éste sintió su propia erección presionando para escapar. Que su compañero frotara su culo apretado contra su entrepierna, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, tampoco.

─¿Quieres dejar eso? Me estás volviendo loco. ─Susurró, tratando de empujar a su pareja fuera de su regazo en la forma más discreta posible. Pero estaba claro que Hummel no quería moverse. Se aferró un momento más, sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor del cuello de Anderson, hasta que finalmente permitió que lo pasara a su propia silla, donde puso una mala cara tan convincente como la que estaba poniendo Julio.

─¿Te vas a comportar de ahora en adelante? ─Anderson escuchó a Conrad gruñir mientras observaba la escena en la parte frontal de la mesa.

─Sí, Maestro. ─La voz de Julio estaba entrecortada, los ojos brillantes y la boca llena e hinchada por los besos castigadores que acababa de recibir. Pero lucía tan feliz como un cerdo en la mierda, como Hummel acababa de decir.

Anderson se preguntaba cómo seria tomar la boca de su compañero de esa forma, retener a Hummel y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. O ser acorralado de esa manera. De nuevo sintió palpitar su miembro en los pantalones.

«¿Será que voy a pasar cada minuto que pase aquí en un constante estado de excitación?» Se preguntó Anderson con desaliento. «Mejor me masturbo antes de irme a la cama esta noche.»

Luego recordó que él y Hummel dormían en la misma cama, y casi gimió – no había alivio a la vista. En la cabecera de la mesa, Conrad y su chico estaban terminando su pequeña actuación.

─¿A quién perteneces? ─Preguntó Conrad, acariciando con un dedo delgado la mejilla de su bronceado juguete.

─A ti, Maestro. Sólo y siempre a ti. ─Susurró Julio. Anderson pudo ver que lo decía en serio. A diferencia de los ojos de Conrad, ojos gris tiburón, los del chico estaban llenos de amor y adoración. «Él sólo está jugando con el chico, pero el chico piensa que todo es de verdad,» cayó en cuenta Anderson. Julio iba a recibir un duro golpe si alguna vez Conrad se cansaba de él.

─Ve arriba y espera por mí. ─Ordenó Conrad─. Cuando llegue, espero encontrarte desnudo en mi cama, sobre tus manos y rodillas, listo para ser follado cuando llegue. ¿Me entendiste?

─Sí, Maestro. ─Respondió Julio entrecortadamente. Anderson se dio cuenta que lo que tenía a Julio enganchado a esa situación por tanto tiempo era precisamente eso: el castigo. ¿Debería tratar a Hummel de la misma manera que trataba Conrad a Julio? No tenía la más mínima idea. La imagen de su compañero desnudo, sobre sus manos y rodillas a la mitad de la vasta extensión de la cama en su suite, se le coló en su mente, y Anderson de repente tuvo problemas para tomar suficiente aire. La piel ligeramente bronceada con unas ondulaciones que indicaban unos músculos tensos, la gruesa y pesada polla creciendo entre los muslos abiertos de su compañero, y los ojos de Hummel, una apasionada mirada verde dirigida hacia él – mirando sobre su hombro invitando a Anderson a tocarlo, a tomarlo, a follarlo… No. Tenía que dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que concentrarse en la situación que tenía entre manos y en la meta de llevar a Conrad a la justicia, como Hummel decía, pero esa imagen de su compañero no dejaba su cabeza.

─Bueno, el show se ha terminado por ahora. ─La voz a la izquierda de Anderson lo sorprendió, se giró para ver a un caballero muy bien vestido, de cabello rojizo y de gafas redondas, quien era probablemente diez o quince años mayor que Anderson, claramente dirigiéndose a él.

─Lo siento. ─Dijo desconcertado─.¿Show?

─Sí, es lo mismo cada noche. Julio se molesta y toma una actitud lanzada, y Conrad tiene que corregirlo. Francamente, pienso que Conrad se está aburriendo poco a poco de eso, "su juguete" debería bajarle un poco, o él va encontrar otro apretado culo en la calle, que fue donde Conrad lo consiguió. No hay escasez de culitos apretados en este lugar, como estoy seguro habrás notado ─El hombre sonrió afablemente y se llevó una copa de vino a los labios.

─¡Oh! eh, sí. Sí, por supuesto. ─Dijo Anderson, recordando su papel. Aunque el único culo apretado que había estado mirando últimamente era el de su pareja.

─Pero deja que me presente, al menos, antes de que empecemos a rajar de los demás. Yo soy sólo una vieja reina, y tú sabes cómo nos gusta limpiar la suciedad. ─El hombre sonrió de nuevo, esta vez un poco coqueto, y extendió su pálida mano a Anderson. Anderson la tomó, notando cuán suave era─. Yo soy Paul McGillis. Encantado de conocerte. ¡Dios! ─Se ladeó un poquito─, es un buen apretón el que tienes allí.

─Lo siento. ─Anderson soltó la mano inmediatamente─. Fue sin intención. Mi nombre es Anderson. Devon Anderson.

─Bien, Señor Anderson. ¿O puedo llamarte Devon? ─Anderson asintió, y el hombre continuó─. Devon, entonces, y por favor llámame Paul. Es un placer conocerte. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que es tu primera vez en el RamJack?

─Pues sí. ─Respondió Anderson evasivamente─. Yo… eh… escuché del lugar recientemente, y pensé en venir y echarle un vistazo.

─¿Primera vez fuera del closet? ─Las cejas rojizas se alzaron con curiosidad por encima de sus dulces ojos azules, y por alguna razón absurda Anderson descubrió que se había sonrojado.

─¿Es tan obvio? ─Preguntó, decidido a seguirle el juego.

─Oh sí, me temo. Pero déjame ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al RamJack y a La Escena.

─¿La Escena? ─Preguntó Anderson, pretendiendo coger algo de la comida que estaba en frente de él y notando que Hummel estaba escuchando toda la conversación. ¡Bien! Más tarde podrían comparar impresiones.

─Sí, La Escena. El estilo de vida gay, dulzura. Espero que por haber venido al RamJack no los saque de él. Es un lugar extremo para alguien que se acaba de descubrir a sí mismo. Sin embargo, algunos tienen que saltar con ambos pies.

─¿Descubrir…? ─Comenzó Anderson, pero el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado continuó hablando, aparentemente disfrutaba el sonido de su propia voz ahora que estaba hablando de uno de sus temas favoritos.

─¡Descubrir tu sexualidad, Devon, Obvio! ─Dijo─. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Unos treinta? Sí, eso creo. Ahora, por ejemplo yo he sabido desde que tengo tres años que soy gay, sin embargo me tomó como veinte hacer algo al respecto. Lo recuerdo muy bien… ─Los pálidos ojos azules detrás de las gafas redondas se nublaron mientras contaba lo que obviamente era un recuerdo muy querido.

»Estaba en La Marina, ¡Imagínalo! de todos los lugares del mundo, Estaba tomando una ducha y admirando el hermoso culo de un granjero que se estaba bañando detrás mío. Estaba tratando de no ser obvio, pero él lo notó. Vino a mí, desnudo y goteando jabón… ─Él parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza. Para ese momento, tanto Anderson como Hummel habían dejado de pretender que estaban comiendo y simplemente se pusieron escuchar la historia de Paul McGillis─. En fin, yo pensaba que me iban a patear el trasero, como solíamos decir en el USS McCarthy. Sí, ese era el nombre de mi barco, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero en vez de matarme, Frank (ese era su nombre) sólo miró alrededor para ver si estábamos solos, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas y me tragó entero. Era mi primera experiencia de esa naturaleza, y Dios, fue genial. Nunca lo olvidaré… Pero perdóname. ─Levantó una ceja y pareció regresar a ser él mismo─. Los acabo de conocer, así que tal vez no nos conocemos lo suficiente para compartir historias de primeras veces.

─Oh no, por favor, es… fascinante. ─Dijo Anderson débilmente. Ahora se encontraba atormentado por visiones de sí mismo siendo tragado por su compañero en la ducha, o, también estaba la alternativa de ser él quien estaba de rodillas y haciendo el trabajo.

Tomaría el grueso miembro de Hummel y suavemente le pasaría la lengua por la cabeza, probando las gotas de líquido pre-seminal antes de meterse todo lo que pudiera en su boca. Hummel gemiría, el agua correría por su piel dorada, llegando hasta el casi inexistente vello de su pecho y luego llegaría hasta el saco que le colgaba justo debajo de su polla. Luego Anderson sentiría las manos de Hummel, unos fuertes dedos que se meterían en su cabello, urgiéndolo… follándole la boca... ¡Demonios! – ¿Iba a convertir todo lo que veía y escuchaba en ese retorcido lugar de fantasías con su compañero? Su polla dio un salto como si dijera, "mejor créelo, amigo". Anderson casi gimió en voz alta.

─¿Les importaría compartir? ─Preguntó Paul, cogiéndolos fuera de onda─. Verán, soy, por así decirlo, un coleccionista de este tipo de historias. Soy un autor por intercambio, y espero poder escribir un libro algún día. Los nombres serán cambiados para proteger la dignidad, por supuesto. ─Sonrió encantadoramente.

─Pues no estoy muy seguro… ─Anderson no sabía qué demonios decir─. ¿Mi primera vez con… con un hombre? ─Preguntó tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

─Sí, siempre he encontrado las historias de "la primera vez" de los hombres que se dieron cuenta de su verdadera sexualidad tarde, mucho más interesantes.

Respondió Paul, jugando con su copa de vino nuevamente. ─Quiero decir, cuán duro debió ser para ti: despertarte un día y descubrir que te atrae un hombre y no una mujer. Para finalmente reconocer esos sentimientos hacia tu cartero, tu contador. ¡Mierda!, tu mejor amigo. Pero yo supongo que esas tendencias latentes deben estar ahí para comenzar…

«Tendencias latentes,» Anderson pensó desesperadamente. ¿Tendría algún tipo de predisposición hacia el estilo de vida gay? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que él se encontró de repente atraído hacía su compañero de una manera más que amistosa? «Se honesto, Blaine, en una forma sexual.» Y helo ahí, no sintiendo ningún tipo de atracción por otro hombre que no sea Hummel. Todos esos juguetes en esos shorts ajustados lo dejaban frío. ¿Podría uno ser gay si sólo querías a una sola persona del mismo sexo? Recordó una reunión de AA a la que fue con un amigo una vez, para darle apoyo moral. Un hombre se levantó y señaló que solo bebía los lunes, para ayudarse a pasar la semana. ¿Lo hacía eso un alcohólico?, quería saber el hombre. El líder del grupo le dijo que la respuesta era un inequívoco Sí.

─Pastelito, ¿estás molestando a este buen hombre? ─Una voz vino desde el otro lado de Paul, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, y Anderson pudo ver una elegante cabeza rubia platinada asomándose detrás de Paul.

─Ahora no, Remy. Estoy a punto de agregar una nueva historia a mi colección ─Paul McGillis hizo un gesto de irritación, pero el hombre a su lado no le dio importancia.

─Vale, ¿y nos vas a presentar? ─Preguntó con un acento sureño cadencioso que se vertió sobre los tímpanos de Anderson como la miel. Medio parado, se inclinó sobre Paul. Tenía una cara puntiaguda, felina, dominada por unos ojos de zafiro y una boca roja fruncida. Parecía un niño abandonado, y los shorts ajustados y la camiseta acentuaban esa imagen. Anderson pensó que podía ser tranquilamente el hombre más bonito del cuarto, una dudosa distinción.

─De acuerdo. ─Paul exhaló irritado, sin embargo Anderson notó que – solo era un show. Un acto que realizaban para su propio disfrute, más o menos como hicieron Conrad y su juguete.

─Este pequeño sinvergüenza es mi juguete y mi pareja de por vida, Remy Boudreaux ─Pronunció el nombre con un acento francés que sonó Boodrow─. Lo recogí en el Gran Desfile en el Mardi Gras del 72 y desde entonces no me he podido deshacer de él. ─Le sonrió cariñosamente al hombre pequeño a su lado y obtuvo una sonrisa a cambio.

─Y supongo que ya conoces a esta vieja y cansada reina, ya los estoy acosando por su historia sexual. ─Remy puso su delgada y pequeña mano sobre el brazo de Anderson y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. — No tienes por qué decirle nada si no quieres, cariño. Está claro que fue hace poco que entraste a La Escena como para sentirte cómodo hablando de ese tipo de cosas. Coño, si te hubiera visto en la calle, habría jurado de una que eres tan recto como una flecha.

─Ahora estás estropeando las cosas, Remy. Devon estaba preparado para contarme todo acerca de él, pero tenías que intervenir. ─Esta vez McGillis sí lucía muy enfadado.

─Venga, tal vez él prefiera no hablar de eso. Míralo, pastelito. Está tan pálido como un fantasma─. Argumentó Remy.

─No, está bien. En verdad no me importa, en serio. ─Interrumpió Anderson antes de que empezaran a discutir y llamaran la atención sobre ellos, y en el proceso sobre él y su pareja. ¿En serio lucía tan heterosexual? Si era así, su tapadera estaba en peores condiciones de las que imaginaba. Tenía que pensar rápido. Tal vez una historia de primera vez bastante jugosa pudiera arreglar su imagen como hombre gay. Pero de nuevo, no sabía qué decir, y ahora tanto Paul como Remy estaban bastante interesados en su historia.

─Vale, si en serio no les molesta contarnos, entonces me encantaría agregar tu historia a mi libro, Devon. ─Dijo ansiosamente McGillis─. No tienes por qué entrar en detalles si no quieres. Solo cuéntanos sobre el hombre que te inició en los placeres del sexo homosexual.

─Yo… yo… ─La mente de Anderson estaba en blanco, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose y nada coherente saliendo de ella.

─De hecho, he sido yo. ─Era la voz de su compañero Hummel la que le ronroneaba en su oído, Anderson cayó en cuenta al instante que su compañero estaba prácticamente sobre sus piernas de nuevo, inclinándose sobre él para así poder hablar con los hombres.

─¿Y tú quién eres? ─Preguntó Paul. Remy y él estaban bastante intrigados por la repentina aparición de Hummel en la conversación.

─Soy Kurt, el compañero de Devon. ─Respondió con una cara perfectamente heterosexual, dándole un apretón de mano a cada uno.

─¿Y tú fuiste el que lo convenció de salir del armario? ─Remy sonrió descaradamente a Hummel. Anderson sintió un fuerte golpe de celos cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre estaba interesado en su compañero, o que por lo menos lo encontraba atractivo.

─Bueno. ─Dijo Hummel, todavía tranquilo─. Nosotros estamos todavía en ello. Trabajamos juntos, ha sido así por largo tiempo.

─¿Es eso cierto? ─Paul lucía fascinado, y Hummel asintió con vehemencia.

Anderson gimió para sus adentros. Conocía todos los signos de cuando Hummel estaba con humor para contar historias. Su compañero estaba de ese humor ahora, y quien sabe qué madeja de mentiras elaboraría. Pero, extrañamente, parecía que se quería quedar lo más cercano posible a la verdad.

─Sí, hemos sido compañeros de trabajo por aproximadamente seis años, y hemos pasado mucho estando juntos. Tenemos pasados completamente diferentes. Yo soy solo un chico irlandés de Boston, y Anderson creció como el Señor Dinero, en Los Hamptons. Pero de alguna manera, en el momento que nos conocimos, encajamos. Era como si nos completáramos. Como dos mitades de un todo, esperando por conocerse. ─Hummel movía una mano de forma amorosa por el hombro de Anderson mientras hablaba─. Lo Ven, somos más que compañeros de trabajo; somos los mejores amigos. Pasamos más tiempo juntos que separados. Siempre estábamos saliendo en dobles citas. Rubias, castañas, pelirrojas. Las mujeres se iban después de un tiempo. Pero al final del día, cuando las banderas estaban abajo y todo el mundo se había ido, yo sabía en quien podía confiar, mi socio, mi compañero, Anderson. ─Ahora su mano se encontraba en la nuca de Anderson, apretando y masajeando rítmicamente mientras hablaba.

─¿Así que su amistad se convirtió en algo más, cariño? ─Los ojos de zafiro de Remy estaban más brillantes mientras hacía la pregunta que Anderson se había estado haciendo durante el último mes.

─¿Exactamente? No lo sé ─Hummel paró y parecía que en realidad estaba considerando la pregunta antes de continuar─. Supongo que un día me levanté y me di cuenta que lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, ¿me entienden? Nuestra amistad era tan cercana que parecía tener sentido pasar al siguiente nivel. Me dije a mi mismo "¿Por qué estoy buscando tan insistentemente todas estas cualidades especiales en una mujer cuando ya las encontré en mi mejor amigo?" Anderson es la persona que más amo en este mundo. Él tiene todo lo que necesito.

─Mmm… ─Paul y Remy estaban asintiendo, apurándolo a seguir, pero Anderson quería que parara.

─¡Detente! ─Dijo casi sin aire. Era demasiado doloroso estar ahí sentado escuchando a Hummel contar una historia que para él no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Él no quería estar en ese loco lugar con su compañero sentado en su regazo mimándolo, tocándolo de la manera que él deseaba tan desesperadamente ser tocado y que en ninguna otra circunstancia podía esperar que sucediera. Pero estaba atrapado ahí, sin lugar donde esconderse, y tenía que escuchar y tratar de mantener una cara de póker mientras Hummel seguía hablando.

─Vale, un día después del trabajo, estaba llevándolo a la casa en mi auto ─su compañero continuó implacablemente─, y decidí que ya era suficiente. El sol ya se había ocultado cuando aparqué enfrente de su casa, así que me imagine que nadie nos iba a ver si yo hacía algo. Él estaba a punto de salir de auto, yo dije "Anderson" el volteó a mirarme y me dijo "¿Qué?" yo respondí "Esto", tiré de él, y bueno… lo besé. ─El rostro de Hummel estaba lleno de emociones que, Anderson apostaría, nadie podía falsificar. – Amor, lujuria, deseo, necesidad. «Oh Dios mío, Kurt, vas a ganar el Oscar por esto,» pensó tristemente.

─Oh, ¿y cómo reaccionó? ¿Hizo algo? ─Esta vez fue Remy quien preguntó, quien obviamente tenía algo de experiencia besando a hombres heterosexuales.

─Nah. ─Hummel Sonrió a Remy y a Paul y puso la mano en la mejilla de Anderson, acariciándole distraídamente los labios con el pulgar─. Él se quedó en shock al inicio. Luego abrió sus ojos bien grande, y dijo "¿Qué demonios?" pero luego… me agarró y me besó. Suave al comienzo y luego más fuerte, ustedes saben. ─Sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza hacia los dos hombres que estaban pendientes de sus palabras. Anderson nunca había visto que pusiera tanto esfuerzo e inventara tantos detalles en una historia de trasfondo. Sonaba como algo que en realidad les hubiera pasado. Supuso que esa era la idea. ─ Las cosas se pusieron calientes y densas muy rápido, y finalmente lo convencí para que entrara conmigo. Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos la primera vez en su cama. Quería estar rodeado de su olor, su esencia, su toque. ─Hummel continuó despiadadamente, y Anderson se encontró imaginando todo lo que su compañero estaba diciendo─. Muchas veces pasábamos la noche uno en casa del otro, pero siempre alguien dormía en el sofá, entienden. Pero esa noche fuimos directo a la cama. Las cosas al comienzo fueron algo extrañas. Ni Anderson ni yo habíamos hecho algo parecido antes, con otro hombre, quiero decir. ─Hummel tenía una mirada como perdida, con sus negras pupilas dilatadas que se comían sus iris verde mar. Lucía como un hombre que estuviese recordando la experiencia más erótica de su vida─. Él estaba arriba, luego estaba yo. Realmente no teníamos idea de qué hacer. Pero yo sabía qué quería desde el comienzo, y finalmente lo persuadí para que me dejara probar.

«Oh Dios, ¿realmente va a entrar en detalles sangrientos aquí?» Anderson pensó exasperadamente.

Su compañero se movió en su regazo, y ahora su mano caliente se había deslizado hacia abajo y se metió entre dos botones para acariciar su pecho bajo la camisa, acercándose peligrosamente a un pezón.

Si Hummel hacía algo más, Anderson sabía que no iba a ser capaz seguir controlando las respuestas de su cuerpo.

─Desabotoné los pantalones y comencé a bajarlos. ─Hummel siguió, para incomodidad de su pareja. ─ Él era tan grande y estaba tan duro, era muy excitante saber que se había puesto así por mí, por mis besos y mis caricias, ¿me entienden? ─Se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de Anderson, y Anderson sabía que Hummel tenía que ser capaz de sentir la enorme erección que ahora él estaba presionando contra su culo firme. Sin embargo, su pareja continuó con los detalles espeluznantes, como si no hubiese notado nada. ─ Lo tomé en mi mano y lo froté, (el glande) por toda mi cara. Dios, nunca olvidaré la sensación de tenerlo y tocarlo de esa forma la primera vez. Su piel era tan suave, y estaba duro como una roca… Yo estoy circuncidado, pero Anderson no, y recuerdo cuan diferente me pareció a como yo soy, tan diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese visto y a la vez tan hermoso. ─Hummel suspiró y se apretó más contra el regazo de Anderson, sujetando la verga encarcelada firmemente con sus sólidas y redondeadas nalgas.

Anderson sentía que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas. Iba a explotar si eso continuaba por más tiempo… Pero su compañero estaba sumergido en un cuento que aparentemente era imparable. Y por cierto, ¿cómo hizo Hummel para saber que él no estaba circuncidado? No era como si eso fuese un tema que ellos hubiesen discutido antes.

─Me tomé un tiempo para saborear la sensación de tenerlo en mi mano y contra mi cara. Me fascinó su aroma caliente y especiado. Luego lo tomé en mi boca y descubrí que sabía aún mejor. Para ese entonces él ya estaba rogando, apretando la colcha con sus puños… Dios, casi me corrí sólo de escuchar la forma en que decía mi nombre cuando me lo tragué más profundo…

«No más ¡Dios!, para.» Anderson sentía que por ningún motivo iba a poder aguantar otra palabra. Le iba a dar un infarto e iba a morir allí mismo si Hummel no paraba de hablar y se bajaba de sus piernas.

─Uh, ¿Kurt? Estas aplastándome aquí. ─Murmuró entre dientes, alejando firmemente a Hummel.

─¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, cariño. ─Dijo Hummel ausente, deslizándose y regresando a su silla de nuevo.

─Vale, de todos modos ─dijo, apoyándose en Anderson para continuar la conversación con Paul y Remy─, así fueron las cosas. Y no podemos tener bastante el uno del otro desde entonces.

─No, debería imaginarme eso. ─Murmuró Paul. Anderson pensó que si Paul se excitaba más, se le iban a empañar las gafas.

─Vale, vale, esa fue una historia hermosa y muy romántica. ─Remy les sonrió a los dos, también bastante afectado por la historia─. Será perfecta para el libro de Paul. ─Suspiró─. Me encantan los finales felices.

─Se pone más feliz cada noche y no se ve final a la vista todavía. ─Tuvo Hummel el descaro de decir, antes de que Anderson le diera un codazo─. Ay, Amor, ¿qué…?

─Postre. ─Dijo Anderson secamente, y bastante seguro de que los meseros estaban trayendo alguna creación de chocolate derretido que parecía tener cerca de mil calorías en un mordisco. Anderson, por lo general evitaba cualquier cosa poco saludable, pero lo comió con un entusiasmo que se debía a que tendría la boca llena y de esa manera no podría hablar, pero no le supo a nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su socio también disfrutando con el postre.

Fue un gran alivio cuando apartó el plato y dijo adiós cordialmente a Paul y a Remy. Por fin la cena interminable se había acabado. Pero su alivio duró poco, pues mientras se alejaban de la mesa y se preparaban para ir al cuarto, Anderson vio a Conrad dirigirse hacia ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vengo rápidito a dejarles capítulo, porque estoy ocupada :/_

_Hasta más tarde!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

─Tengo entendido que hubo algunos problemas entre ustedes y dos de mi equipo de seguridad el día de hoy. ─Conrad, que no solía andarse con formalidades, fue al punto de inmediato, sus fríos y filosos ojos de tiburón parpadearon cuando les arrinconó al final del comedor.

─Sí, fue... muy lamentable ─Dijo Anderson con frialdad─. Un malentendido de nuestra parte, pero comprensible, supongo. Ya que somos nuevos en el RamJack.

─Comprensible si ustedes son lo que dicen ser. ─Conrad frunció el ceño evaluándolos de arriba a abajo mientras hablaba─. Thadeus, mi jefe de seguridad, no estaba del todo convencido de su... ah... orientación.

Anderson sintió la tensión de su socio detrás de él, pero puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hummel, un gesto que había utilizado miles de veces antes. "Tranquilízate, lo tengo cubierto." Hummel se relajó como siempre, su lenguaje corporal transmitía la fe inquebrantable en su compañero. Anderson, tenía la esperanza de que en esta ocasión, su fe fuera acertada.

─¿Está usted diciendo que hemos venido hasta aquí bajo falsas pretensiones? ─Exigió.

─Yo no estoy diciendo nada, sin embargo ─respondió Conrad─, deben ser conscientes de que las consecuencias de estas acciones podrían ser... graves. Una o dos veces he tenido algunos problemas de este tipo, con la Prensa encima, que siempre está esperando algún escándalo sobre la vida gay o el tráfico de drogas. No digo que ustedes estén en esa liga, pero deben estar conscientes de que habrá serias repercusiones si se les encuentra culpables por argucias. ¿Creo que he hablado claro?

─Perfectamente claro. ─Anderson sintió que su ira iba en aumento, o tal vez fue sólo el deseo frustrado con el que había estado luchando toda la noche, y por más de un mes antes de eso─. ¿Cree que somos heterosexuales? Vale, déjeme preguntarle, Señor Conrad, ¿con qué frecuencia ve a hombres heterosexuales haciendo esto? ─Se volvió de repente a Hummel, tomó el rostro de su compañero en sus manos, y sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso fuerte en la boca.

Al principio pensó que Hummel no iba a responder y que su tapadera se iría a la misma mierda. «Vamos, Kurt.» Pensó frenéticamente. «¡Sígueme el juego! Tienes que seguirme el juego...» Y luego las preocupaciones fueron expulsadas de su cabeza al ver a su pareja separar sus labios y permitir que su lengua buscara dentro de Anderson.

Fue sorprendente, tanto que sólo podía describirse como correcto, el sentimiento de pertenencia y posesión tan fuerte, lo sentía hasta el alma, alimentándose de esos experimentados labios rojos que había estado deseando con tanta desesperación. Pues él estaba probando la boca caliente de Hummel. Casi gimiendo, Anderson se inclinó para seguir con la tarea, tirando de su compañero, más plenamente en sus brazos y presionando el cuerpo delgado, firme, tan cerca del suyo como podía conseguirlo. Podía sentir los brazos de Hummel enrollarse alrededor de la cintura y Anderson lo besó con toda la pasión encerrada que había estado atormentándole toda la noche.

No había nada gracioso al respecto. Fue un beso castigador, un arrebato de la boca de su socio, la intención de probar un punto. Lo que significaba ese delicioso punto. Anderson se olvidó por completo de todo cuando logró entrar a la dulce boca de Hummel. La irresistible boca con sabor a chocolate del otro hombre comenzó a besarle a su vez.

Escuchó el gemido ahogado de Hummel, y luego su compañero estaba haciéndolo tan bien como él, presionando contra Anderson con impaciencia, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Anderson para probar y explorar a su vez. Anderson se dio cuenta que su verga estaba dura y amenazaba con estallar fuera de sus pantalones negros, y su compañero estaba igual de afectado. Mientras el beso parecía seguir y seguir, áspero, delicioso y caliente, creyó que tendría un orgasmo allí mismo solo con la degustación exquisita de la boca de Hummel.

Al fin rompieron el beso tomando un poco de aire; y Anderson finalmente recordó la razón por la que había estado besando a su compañero en primer lugar, cuando vio a Conrad observando desapasionadamente con sus grises ojos de depredador.

─¿Esto le ha convencido? ─Preguntó Anderson, jadeando un poco. Sus labios se sentía hinchados y calientes desde el frenético beso y la polla aun latía desesperada en sus pantalones. No se atrevía a comprobar si Hummel estaba igual de afectado.

─Por ahora. ─Respondió Conrad─. Pero mantendremos un ojo puesto en ustedes, caballeros, traten de no abusar de mi hospitalidad. ─Les palmeó el hombro antes de retirarse─. Disfruten de su estancia en el RamJack. Los veré más tarde.

Habían estado tranquilos hasta que regresaron a la suite, y luego, cuando la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada, Anderson encaró a su compañero y explotó.

─¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ─Exigió, avanzando hacia un desventurado Hummel, que levantó el entrecejo sin comprender.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Protestó Hummel, alzando las manos en un gesto de "me rindo, no disparen" para alejar a su enfadado compañero.

─Esa… ¡historia que contaste hace un rato! ─Anderson casi gritó, pinchando con un dedo el sólido pecho de su compañero.

─Eso, Blainie, era yo impidiendo que nos descubrieran. ─Los ojos de Hummel centellaron peligrosamente cuando comenzó a sentirse molesto. Asió el dedo de Anderson en un puño, empujándolo fuera de su pecho─. Tenía que decir algo rápido para evitar que sospecharan y cuidar nuestra tapadera.

─Vale, ¿y por eso tuviste que entrar en tantos detalles? ─Preguntó Anderson, aún enfadado, pero empezaba a enfriarse un poco ahora. Su cuerpo todavía palpitaba del efecto de tener a Hummel por todas partes, en su regazo, y el beso apasionado que acababan de compartir. Él sabía que su socio no tenía la intención de atormentarlo. Hummel solo cumplía con su papel con la misma devoción inquebrantable que lo hacía con su trabajo de policía. No fue culpa de su compañero que esta misión en particular condujera a Anderson hasta el límite.

─ ¿Qué iba a decir? ─Preguntó Hummel con fiereza, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro a causa de su irritación─. He hecho lo mejor que pude, siento no cumplir con tus normas. Quizá la próxima vez te deje con la mierda hasta el cuello; pero hoy no pude hacer eso Anderson, porque somos socios. Se supone que debemos cuidarnos la espalda el uno al otro, y eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer, para serte franco. ─Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para conseguir un poco de privacidad, pero Anderson lo tomó por el brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás.

─ No, espera, Kurt. Yo... Vale, lo siento. No tenía derecho a cabrearme de esta manera contigo, es que toda esta situación me está volviendo loco. Y esa historia que contaste… Bueno, era tan... Realista, tan plausible... ─ Su voz se apagó. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Hummel que había descrito exactamente el tipo de escenario con el que había estado fantaseando durante el último mes? Él no podía, nunca en un millón de años podía reconocerlo.

─Se suponía que fuera creíble, Anderson. Pensé que era la idea correcta de mantener nuestras identidades tan cerca como sea posible. Cuanto más cerca nos peguemos a la verdad, menos probabilidades habrán de cagarla. Lo sabes.

─Me imagino que... suena como algo que realmente podría suceder. ─Quiso patear su propio culo en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así?

─Sí que podría suceder, en el universo Bizarro. ─Hummel le golpeó en el hombro de manera amistosa, evidentemente era la forma de aliviar la tensión entre ellos. ─Siento si te he asustado Blaine, pero estamos hasta la mierda de problemas. Me parece que es un poco tarde para hacer de homofobo.

─Lo sé, yo no lo soy. ─Murmuró Anderson, sintiéndose como el más idiota del mundo.

─Sí, supongo que no tío, con el beso que me diste allí en el comedor. ─Hummel sonrió y sacudió la cabeza─. Hombre, hubiera jurado que intentabas realizarme una amigdalotomía.

─Yo… eh, tenía que hacer algo para demostrar a Conrad que somos dignos de confianza─. Protestó Anderson.

─Sí, sé que tenías que hacerlo. Esa pequeña escena con él es lo que me preocupa. Creo que podría estar con un ojo puesto en nosotros y acabamos de llegar. Me temo que vamos a tener que ir cuesta abajo hasta el acto de mañana. Considéralo conveniente, o él nunca estará de acuerdo en aceptarnos. ─Hummel parecía preocupado y Anderson gimió interiormente, preguntándose exactamente lo que supondría el ir "cuesta abajo". ¿Tendrían que besarse otra vez? ¿Qué sentían el uno por el otro? ¿Qué? No tenía ni idea y no quería preguntar tampoco.

─¿Te importa si me ducho primero? ─Preguntó Anderson.

─Adelante, Jefe. Yo estoy molido. Me iré directito a la cama y tomaré una ducha en la mañana. ─Hummel bostezó enormemente y comenzó a despojarse de sus shorts y de la ajustada camiseta negra preparándose para meterse en la cama. Anderson rápidamente entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, tratando de no pensar en el musculoso pecho de su pareja, la visión aun picaba en su mente.

Para cuando Anderson salió de la ducha, Hummel ya estaba tirado cuan largo era al centro de la cama, observó Anderson con cierto disgusto. Supuso que era porque su socio estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo. Anderson también tenía predilección por dormir al centro. Desde luego solo; pero esta noche, cada uno tendría que escoger un lado de la cama y adherirse a él.

En la penumbra a la luz de la única ventana de la habitación, Anderson observó la línea suave del cuerpo de su compañero bajo las sábanas y se preguntó si estaría durmiendo desnudo como de costumbre. Sabía que Hummel solía hacerlo, lo había visto en pelotas con bastante frecuencia en las mañanas después de pasar la noche en su apartamento, y nunca había pensado nada sobre eso antes.

Anderson habitualmente dormía desnudo también, aunque no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo esta noche. Sin embargo, la idea de encender la luz y excavar entre los cajones en busca de un par de pantalones de pijama no era muy atractiva. Estaba tan cansado, – apaleado emocional y físicamente. – Quizás si se aseguraba de permanecer en su lado de la cama...

─¿Blaine? ─La voz de Hummel sonó ya borrosa con el sueño, flotando hacia él a través de la oscuridad─. Ven y acuéstate bebé, es tarde. ─Ese cálido tono íntimo decidió a Anderson, y dejó caer la toalla adherida alrededor de su cintura hasta el suelo y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, junto a su pareja.

─Oye Hummel, apártate un poco ¿quieres? Estás ocupando más de la mitad de la cama. ─Anderson dio un codazo a su compañero, muy consciente de la piel caliente, desnuda que rozó cuando lo hizo.

─Sí, sí. ─Murmuró Hummel, rodando quizás cinco centímetros antes de establecerse de nuevo a su lado de la cama. Anderson trató de ponerse cómodo en el limitado espacio que disponía, pero aún estaba lado a lado con su pareja, y no quería rodar de una forma u otra por temor a frotar las zonas más sensibles juntos.

«Para ser honestos Blaine, deseas asegurarte que tu polla no se roce con nada.» Pensó. Porque a pesar de una paja rápida en la ducha, Anderson seguía duro y estar cerca del cuerpo desnudo de su socio no fue material de ayuda en absoluto. Él suspiró y minuciosamente se cambió de posición, buscando ponerse más cómodo.

─¿Anderson? ─La voz de su compañero en la oscuridad le sorprendió tanto que casi cayó de la cama, había pensado que Hummel estaba dormido.

─¿Sí? ─Preguntó, sintiendo latir el corazón en su pecho del susto─. ¿Qué pasa, colega?

─Bueno... ─Hummel rodó sobre su costado. Anderson volvió la cabeza y se encontró mirando en dos pozos de oscuridad que sabía, eran los ojos de Hummel─. Estuve pensando.

─No deberías hacer eso Hummel, podrías fundir un fusible o algo. ─Anderson trató de sonar natural.

─Ja, ja, Blainie, estas de guasa. Mira, Estoy tratando de hablar en serio ¿vale?

─Vale. ─Susurró Anderson─. Lo siento. Estás preocupado por el caso ¿no? ¿Acerca de nuestra tapadera?

─Sí... ─Su compañero suspiró e hizo un movimiento que Anderson sabía, significaba que se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo─. Ya sé que estabas preocupado porque se descubriera nuestra tapadera, pero que sepas que lo hiciste bastante bien. Ya sabes, ese beso estuvo genial.

─¿Tú crees? ─Preguntó Anderson vacilante─. No estoy seguro si Conrad se lo creyó o no. No es que realmente no supiera qué hacer...

─Ya lo sé, y ese es el problema. Sabe Dios lo que tendremos que hacer mañana o al día siguiente para seguir en esto, y no sabemos nada acerca de cómo hacerlo. Quiero decir, el uno con el otro. ─La voz de Hummel sonó baja y preocupada en la oscuridad, y Anderson tuvo que admitir que probablemente tenía razón.

─Sip... Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? No es como si tuviéramos gran experiencia de besar a otros chicos. ─Señaló Anderson, girándose para hacer frente a su socio en la oscuridad.

─Eso es exactamente el problema, Blaine. No sé por qué no recibimos ninguna práctica… Ahora, no me malinterpretes, no es algo que quiero que se practique como una cosa general, pero al menos esta vez… Vale, no sé, quizás deberíamos hacer una excepción.

─Kurt, ¿de qué estás hablando? ─Anderson sentía como si dos mil millones de mariposas de repente hubieran fijado residir en su estómago, y estaba sintiendo vértigo. Sintió un profundo sentimiento de aliento, suficiente como para considerar de nuevo las palabras de su compañero. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Hummel quería hacer? Y ¿hasta dónde quería llegar su compañero?

─Estoy hablando de los besos Anderson, sólo de besar. ─Hummel contestó un poco demasiado rápido, y Anderson se dio cuenta que él también se había sobresaltado con el pensamiento cuando entonces llamó a Blaine por su apellido─. Eso ha sido un golpe de genio tío, pero me cogió por sorpresa, y apuesto a que mis reacciones lo demostraron. ─Continuó Hummel─. Sólo digo que… quizás deberíamos practicar un poco. Ya sabes, solo para que parezca más natural mañana.

─Vale, supongo... ─Anderson trató de sonar renuente, como si besar a su pareja fuera la última cosa que quería hacer─. Humm... ¿Cómo empezamos?

─Acercarnos ayudaría un poco. ─El tono de Hummel era tan práctico que de hecho disipó mucho el nerviosismo de Anderson, y cerró la brecha entre ellos sintiéndose posiblemente menos torpe de lo que podía haber imaginado. Hummel colocó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, y los dos hombres se hallaban tan cerca en la oscuridad. Tocándose la parte superior de sus cuerpos, aunque todavía quedaba mucho espacio entre ellos de la cintura para abajo.

─¿Y ahora qué? ─Preguntó Anderson, nervioso. Sentir el calor de la piel de su compañero, la suave alfombra de vellos en el pecho de Hummel frotarse contra su pecho desnudo, fue sorprendentemente erótico, y sentía todo su cuerpo comenzar a reaccionar con impotencia a la estimulación.

─Ahora voy a darte un beso, bebé. ─Susurró Hummel respirando en su oído, y esa fue toda la determinación que Anderson pudo conseguir antes que los calientes y carnosos labios cubrieran los suyos y probara la boca de su socio por segunda vez esta noche.

Su primer beso delante de Conrad había sido hambriento y aplastante. Esta vez Anderson vertió toda su frustración y necesidad al tomar la boca de su pareja sin piedad. Pero ahora con Hummel dejándose besar, se encontró con que era más suave. – Seguía siendo fuerte y exigente, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Casi como si su pareja le estuviera pidiendo abrirse al beso, que se dejara llevar por la experiencia y despejara las dudas y la vergüenza por un rato y simplemente disfrutara del momento.

Anderson respondió con entusiasmo al beso. – ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba desnudo en la cama con su mejor amigo. – El hombre que más quería en el mundo entero y se le había dado carta blanca para mostrar sus sentimientos sin tener que preocuparse de las consecuencias y las repercusiones de sus acciones.

Se encontró con que estaba besando profundamente a Hummel – más que simplemente besarle. – Él estaba explorando la boca de su compañero. Probándolo, tomándolo y poseyéndolo de una manera que nunca había podido hacer antes. Sus manos vagaron sobre la piel suave, caliente, con su dorso liso, desnudo… Brazos bien musculosos y planos y su pecho... El cuerpo de Hummel era firme y muscular – tan satisfactorio al tocarlo y acariciarlo y tan completamente diferente a la piel suave, dócil y sin vello de la figura femenina.

─Wow, bebé... ─La voz sin aliento de Hummel rompió su trance, y Anderson se dio cuenta de pronto que había rodado al hombre más pequeño debajo de él y mantenía apretado muy fuerte el cuerpo de su socio sobre el mullido colchón. Él sostenía los brazos de Hummel sobre su cabeza, y el cuerpo compacto y muscular se extendía por debajo de la esbelta figura de Anderson. La verga de Anderson estaba dura como una barra de plomo, se frotaba contra el eje de su socio, que estaba en un estado similar de excitación.

─¡Oh, Dios¡ ─Murmuró, mortificado.

Liberando las muñecas de su compañero él trató de apartarse, pero Hummel lo mantuvo firme en su lugar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Anderson, y le susurró: ─Espera un minuto Blainie, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

─A cualquier otro lugar que no sea aquí. ¡Dios!, Kurt. No sé qué me pasó. Supongo que cuando lo hacen las chicas, se vuelve demasiado largo. Lo siento. ─Anderson trató de rodar otra vez, pero su compañero se negó a permitírselo.

Sin soltar a su compañero apretujado entre en sus brazos, Hummel abrió las piernas para acunar a Anderson entre sus muslos. Anderson casi pierde la respiración al sentir a Hummel apretarse más fuerte contra él. Las pollas frotándose tan duras a un ritmo insoportablemente caliente.

─¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo? ─Anderson jadeó, incapaz de detenerse. Su cuerpo respondía a cada una de las caricias de su compañero. Ambos penes se escapaban libremente ahora, y una capa de pre-semen estaba ayudando a generar una fricción deliciosa entre ellos. Un poco más de esto y él estallaría, "se correría" en todo el vientre plano de su pareja, y sabía que no podía hacer eso.

─Estoy practicando ─Hummel le susurró al oído, con una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello para sujetar a Anderson y darle otro beso largo (que lo dejó sin aliento) y explorar a su compañero a fondo─. Se siente bien, ¿no?

─Sí, pero... ─Anderson tenía problemas para recordar por qué no debía estar haciendo esto, pero el cuerpo de su socio contra el suyo se sentía demasiado maravilloso para negarse. Gimiendo bombeó de nuevo, sintiendo la dureza de su verga al frotar de nuevo contra Hummel. Su densa y amplia base, la resplandeciente testa, Se sentía como de terciopelo sobre el acero caliente.

─Puede que tengamos que hacer esto o algo peor. ─La voz de Hummel en su oído sonaba baja y sin aliento─. Mejor consigo apartar las dificultades desde ahora. ¿Verdad? ─Sus caderas continuaron trabajando mientras hablaba (consiguiendo distraer otra vez a Anderson) dejándolo al borde de la excitación.

─Vale, supongo... ─Anderson jadeó de nuevo y se inclinó para capturar la boca de Hummel una vez más, amando el sabor del hombre debajo de él y la sensación de la sólida verga de su mejor amigo contra la suya, dolorida─. Pero, Kurt... Si seguimos así, me voy a correr. No puedo... No podré evitarlo...

Se sentía más cerca del orgasmo con cada segundo que pasaba, y era la sensación más sublime que él jamás pudiera imaginar. Ningún revolcón rápido con alguna mujer había sido ni la mitad de bueno que este placer tan intenso que compartía con su compañero, el hombre de su corazón (que se balanceaba debajo de él) que ofrecía su cuerpo para felicidad mutua.

─Eso está bien. Y un infierno, más que bien. Estoy cerca, también. ─Dijo Hummel en voz baja─. Vamos bebé, quiero que te corras. Quiero correrme contigo... ─Dando un impulso particularmente fuerte contra la polla de Anderson, más la combinación de esas excitantes palabras y la fricción dolorosamente maravillosa; Anderson fue empujado hasta límites insospechados. Gimiendo envolvió con sus brazos a su compañero y Hummel se mantuvo apretado mientras los espasmos lo sacudían, feroces, y el esperma caliente brotó entre sus cuerpos. Sentía temblar al hombre debajo de él, y luego Hummel también se corrió arqueando la espalda sin poder hacer nada; liberando toda su excitación, jadeando su nombre. «Blaine, oh, Dios, Blaine,» una y otra vez, cuando se corrió por completo.

Por un largo rato solo yacieron juntos, sin hablar demasiado. Cansados y emocionalmente secos, sin siquiera intentar una conversación coherente. Poco a poco sin embargo, la escena de lo que ambos habían hecho empezó a volver a Anderson. Se había corrido en el vientre de su mejor amigo, se había frotado contra él como una gata en celo hasta que brotó esperma caliente por todo el cuerpo de Hummel. Vale, Hummel había hecho lo mismo. Su amigo incluso le había alentado a dejarse llevar, pero tal vez había sido el calor de la pasión. ¿Odiaba a Anderson, ahora que se había corrido sobre él? ¿Querría él seguir siendo su amigo? Anderson estaba allí, congelado encima de su compañero. Esperando que los valores católico-irlandeses de Hummel surgieran para reafirmarse con alguna venganza.

─Uf, estás pesado, tío. ─La queja bondadosa de Hummel disipó algunos de los temores de Anderson mientras rodaba rápidamente fuera de su compañero. Conocía a Hummel muy bien y si el otro hombre hubiese estado molesto por lo que había sucedido entre ellos, se lo habría dicho a Anderson de inmediato.

─Lo siento. ─Murmuró Anderson─. He hecho un lío... ─Él comenzaba a levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño y limpiarse, cuando una mano de Hummel en su brazo le detuvo.

─La mitad de este desastre es también mi culpa, ya sabes bebé. Quédate dónde estás, voy a limpiar y a conseguirte una toalla. ─Su compañero saltó ágilmente de la cama y se fue al baño antes de que Anderson pudiera protestar.

Se quedó en la penumbra escuchando los sonidos del agua salpicando en el lavabo y algunos otros sonidos que no podía identificar. Finalmente los sonidos del agua cayendo cesaron y se dio cuenta para su sorpresa e incredulidad, que Hummel estaba tarareando. Al parecer lo que acababan de hacer juntos (Anderson no podía decidir si llamarlo sexo) no molestaba a su compañero en absoluto.

Anderson no sabía si sentirse aliviado o disgustado por eso. Por otra parte, Hummel podía permitirse el lujo de estar relajado; para él esto fue sólo poner la práctica en marcha – No se le puede llamar exactamente un ensayo. «Ja, ja, Blaine, muy gracioso.» Para lo que él podría tener que hacer mientras estaban aquí en RamJack. Hummel no había invertido emocionalmente en este nuevo aspecto físico de su relación como lo hizo Anderson.

Tendido en la oscuridad y escuchando los zumbidos de su socio desafinando en el cuarto de baño, Anderson sentía un profundo anhelo dentro de sí mismo. Un deseo de decirle todo a Hummel; cómo se sentía, lo que había estado pensando, pero sobre todo lo mucho que amaba y necesitaba él a ese hombre. "Como dos mitades de un todo", su compañero le había dicho, y eso lo resumía perfectamente para Anderson. Pero nunca podría ser. Esto no era nada (para su compañero) sólo otra parte de su trabajo.

Anderson sentía como si un agujero negro se hubiese abierto en su pecho al comprenderlo todo – un vacío desolador y triste que aspiró toda su esperanza y felicidad tan lejos con un final terrible. Nunca podría declararle a su compañero que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, ¿Cuál era su uso? Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos y contuvo el deprimente dolor de cabeza que quería convertir en lágrimas.

─Hey Blainie, ¿estás bien? ─La voz de Hummel en su oído lo sobresaltó, y Anderson dejó caer el brazo a su lado y trató de parecer normal.

─Sí, seguro. Sólo... estoy cansado. ¿Tienes la toalla de baño? ─Preguntó, dándose cuenta de que sus muslos y el vientre todavía estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de leche caliente. Extendió una mano hacia su socio, la luz del baño seguía encendida y podía ver claramente que Hummel tenía algo en su puño.

─Nah bebé, permíteme. ─Hummel susurró en voz baja y suave. Antes de que Anderson pudiera responder, Hummel estaba de rodillas entre sus muslos, y una sensación de escalofrió se desplazaba a lo largo de la longitud de todo el cuerpo de Anderson cuando Hummel lo acarició suavemente con la toalla.

Anderson se sentía tenso al principio, pero el sentimiento de paño caliente y las manos de Hummel (tan infinitamente dulces y tiernas en su cuerpo) eran calmantes y al final, sencillamente relajado, se dejó flotar vagamente mientras veía a su compañero trabajar.

Hummel era muy cuidadoso, y después de que los muslos y el vientre de Anderson estuvieron limpios, Hummel tomó el semi-erecto eje de su compañero con una mano y le acarició con la toalla a lo largo del tronco sensible mientras Anderson observaba con asombro.

¿Podría realmente su compañero estar haciendo aquello? ¿Manejando la situación con tanta facilidad como si lo hubiera hecho de toda la vida?, ¿Literalmente, de qué modo creía él que eran compañeros?

─Kurt, yo... ─Comenzó, pero su compañero le hizo callar con un dedo presionando suavemente contra los labios de Anderson. Luego inclinó la cabeza y Anderson jadeó casi perdiendo el sentido cuando un calor húmedo envolvió ardientemente la cabeza de su polla. A pesar de su reciente orgasmo, sintió a su verga intentar volver a la vida en ese beso íntimo. Sintió contracciones cuando la lengua de Hummel chupó y lamio suavemente, esperando que esa caliente boca permaneciera allí un instante eterno antes de dejarlo a regañadientes. Pasó su lengua por todo lo ancho de la cabeza en forma de hongo, fue como un íntimo beso con la boca abierta. Por un momento Anderson se quedó mudo, y luego atinó a decir─: ¿Qué...? ─Sus manos morían de ganas por tirar de la cabeza de su compañero hacia abajo y alimentar su duro eje entre los cálidos labios dispuestos de nuevo, pero sintió que el momento había pasado.

─Había quedado algo. ─Hummel se encogió de hombros, como si chupara la polla de Anderson todos los días de la semana y no fuera gran cosa. De repente, las palabras que su compañero había dicho apenas en la tarde volvieron a Anderson. "Voy a ser tu juguete, pero no esperes que te chupe la polla." Hummel había dicho bromeando. Pero aquí estaba con él, ni veinticuatro horas más tarde y haciendo exactamente eso. Anderson se estremeció convulsivamente.

─Kurt... ─Empezó a decir, pero su compañero ya estaba acurrucado bajo las sábanas dando la espalda a Anderson y obviamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

─Trata de no preocuparte por ello, Blaine. ─Aconsejó soñoliento al tiempo que se acercaba contra el cuerpo de Anderson, de modo que su culo se acunaba contra la entrepierna de su compañero─. Es simplemente a lo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a fin de resolver este caso. Hay que hacer lo que sea necesario. Intenta no tensarte con todo esto ¿vale?

─Vale, eso creo... ─Murmuró Anderson. A pesar de la confusión en su mente, el orgasmo que había experimentado le había agotado por completo y pudo sentir el sueño succionándole. No importaba cómo intentara escapar de él. Venga, tal vez Hummel tenía razón... y quizás él debía estar agradecido por esta oportunidad de tocar y ser tocado por su compañero de una manera tan prohibida mientras durara. En el momento que Conrad les aceptara y ellos le pillaran, la misión habría terminado y tendría que contentarse de nuevo con la amistad platónica a la que estaba acostumbrado con Hummel.

Anderson colocó sus brazos alrededor del hombre más pequeño y tiró de Hummel para acercarlo. Cerró los ojos y quedó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

_En un rato más les traeré otro capítulo :D_

_AmiDela: Estuve riéndome con tu comentario por mucho rato x'D máaaaaaas adelante sabremos qué pensaba Kurt._

_Gracias por los reviews!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Se despertó por la mañana para sentir su erección situada de forma segura entre los firmes cachetes del culo de su compañero. Mmm, aquello era agradable... Besó la vulnerable nuca del cuello de Hummel justo debajo de la paja brillante del pelo castaño y se balanceó suavemente contra él, amando la sensación del culo enorme que presionaba contra su eje. Reaccionando al estímulo, Hummel presionó contra él, frotando a lo largo de su longitud con un gemido.

Todavía medio dormido, Anderson hizo lo que era natural. Apretó contra el cuerpo de Hummel y rodeó las caderas de su pareja para capturar la dura polla de Hummel en una mano.

─Mmmm... ─Hummel estaba prácticamente ronroneando en el cálido círculo de la mano de su compañero, respondiendo al firme apretón que Anderson le daba a su pene. El ruido suave penetró en el sueño inducido por el cerebro de Anderson, y las cosas empezaron a tomar sentido. En un momento deslumbrante de claridad se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño, que en realidad estaba bombeando su verga contra el culo de su compañero y acariciando el miembro de Hummel al mismo tiempo. El culo apretado contra su eje y la polla dura en su mano se sentían tan increíblemente correcto, pero Anderson repentinamente se dio cuenta que el momento era completamente incorrecto.

─¡Oh, Dios! ─Soltó a Hummel y se empujó violentamente fuera de su compañero, cayéndose de la cama en su intento de distanciarse.

─… ¿Qué Diablos...? ─Los verdes y soñolientos ojos de Hummel aparecieron sobre el borde de la cama y se asomó mirando atontado a Anderson tendido de espaldas en el suelo─. ¿Qué coño haces ahí abajo, Anderson? ─Le preguntó, parpadeando con aspecto de búho─. Tuve un sueño increíble y luego, de repente me desperté y no estabas en la cama.

─No lo sé... Yo sólo... Me caí. ─Anderson no se atrevía a decirle a su socio que el sueño ni de cerca había sido un sueño─. De todos modos, es hora de desayunar ─dijo, mirando el reloj en la mesilla─. En realidad es casi la hora del almuerzo. Debí haberme olvidado de fijar la alarma. Hemos dormido demasiado.

─¡Mierda! ─Hummel se despertó inmediatamente y saltó de la cama para tomar una ducha rápida─. ¿Qué está mal con nosotros Anderson? Nunca nos quedamos dormidos cuando estamos en una misión. ─Se quejó a través de la puerta del baño.

«Sí, pero nunca nos besamos ni viene todo los demás tampoco. Ni siquiera solemos chuparnos el uno al otro...» Mientras se vestía a toda prisa, gracias a que había tomado una ducha la noche anterior, Anderson se estremeció ante el recuerdo vívidamente sensual de la boca de Hummel rodeando la punta de su verga. «¿A Qué nos estamos aproximando? Juego de palabras, – _mejor no intentarlo_. Muy divertido, Blaine. Infiltrados o no, este tipo de cosas va a cambiar nuestra relación para siempre, sencillamente no hay modo de que no suceda.» Cuando acabó de vestirse, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que su compañero saliera de la ducha.

Cinco minutos después Hummel salió, su abundante cabello castaño todavía goteaba con sólo una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. Buscó en los cajones canturreando mientras buscaba ropa cómoda que ponerse. Como Hummel se puso pantalones ajustados y camiseta sin mangas, Anderson trató en vano de no mirar el culo de su compañero y pensar lo que quería decir. Ellos dos debieron hablar de esto – lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. – _Amaba a Hummel, deseaba tocarlo, pero más que cualquier cosa él no quería arruinar la relación con su compañero_.

Por último, Hummel se dio vuelta, todavía secando su cabello con la toalla y revelando una camisa de color rojo chillón que se veía jodidamente bien con su tono de piel de oro. Con letras impresas en negro, la camisa proclamaba: "TU DICES TOMATE, YO DIGO JODETE." Le tomó un momento entenderlo, y cuando lo hizo, Anderson trató de mantener una cara seria, intentó concentrar su mente en lo que tenía que hablar con su pareja, pero la maldita camisa era demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta, la frágil tensión en su interior se había roto en mil pedazos, y él se abrazaba a su estómago riendo a carcajadas.

─¿Qué? ¿Es por mi pelo? ─Hummel se hizo el tonto, claramente divertido por la reacción de su compañero sobre el slogan de su camisa.

Por último, la risa de Anderson disminuyó soltando pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando, movió la cabeza y señaló la camisa.

─¿De Dónde la sacaste? ─Preguntó simplemente.

─Del Museo del Louvre, en mi último viaje a Paree gay

─Dios, Kurt, Estás loco. ─Anderson se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, sintiéndose aliviado, aunque no se hubiera dicho nada de su incómoda situación. «Tal vez,» pensó, «es mejor dejar que las cosas están (al menos) por ahora.» . ─Respondió Hummel, sonriendo─. Es el único lugar donde las venden. Edición limitada, ya sabes.

─¿No decías que era hora de almorzar? ─Exigió a su compañero, mirando el reloj.

─Estoy hambriento Anderson, venga ¿nos vamos?

─Después de ti ─Anderson hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de roble sólido, sin dejar de sonreír un poco, y su compañero se pavoneó junto a él, claramente repuesto y listo para coger al toro por los cuernos. Pero cuando Anderson apenas iba a abrir la puerta y entrar a los pasillos, Hummel se volvió con una expresión seria en su rostro de rasgos finos. Los ojos verde mar le recordaron a Anderson el mar después de una tormenta.

─Oye compañero no lo olvides, somos un equipo. Lo que tenemos que hacer, todo es parte del plan para pillar a Conrad, ¿vale?

─Hey Kurt, evítame la estimulante charla. Sé muy bien lo que estamos haciendo y por qué ─Anderson protestó sin convicción, pero los ojos de su pareja no le dejarían ir.

─Oye, ¿Estás seguro? Porque no podemos permitir que nos divida cualquier mierda que nos lancen Blaine, nosotros contra ellos compañero. ¿Vale? ─Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Anderson, inclinando hacia abajo al hombre más alto para aclarar su punto.

─Siempre, compañero. Nosotros contra el mundo, y estoy apostando por nosotros. ─Dijo Anderson respondiendo sincero, amaba el toque cálido de la mano de su socio en la cara. Amaba a Hummel con todo su corazón. Confió en que la emoción no se mostrara demasiado en su cara.

─Venga. ─Hummel miró fijamente y después hizo algo que sorprendió a Anderson, aunque no tanto como podría haberle sorprendido un día atrás. Se inclinó y besó a Anderson muy suavemente en la boca, tomándose su tiempo para dejar que su pareja supiera cómo se sentía con la presión de sus dulces labios.

Era como si Hummel hubiera encendido el interruptor de luz en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo. Anderson sentía su polla crecer rígida y oyó el gemido de su garganta. Después él abrió los labios y acogió con satisfacción la lengua de su compañero clavándose dentro, explorando el dulce sabor de Kurt Hummel, todo de nuevo. Al fin el hombre castaño se hizo hacia atrás, y él todavía se veía serio como lo había estado segundos antes del beso.

─Te amo, bebé ─dijo en breve─. No lo olvides ahí afuera.

─Gracias, compañero. ─Dijo Anderson en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla suave brevemente antes de dejar caer la mano de vuelta a la perilla de la puerta. Hummel le dio un guiño final, y luego ambos se dirigieron a hacer su trabajo.

El almuerzo era un asunto reservado, informal y Anderson sabía sin que se lo dijeran, hoy era su día para mantener la sangre fría y aclarar y reforzar su imagen de pareja homosexual. Hasta no ser el día de mañana intentarían comprar la coca a menos claro, que la oportunidad perfecta llegara a su manera. Pero después de echar un ceñudo vistazo al gorila rubio de la seguridad, (que él supuso tenía que ser Thad) Anderson no pensaba que fuera a ser probable. Terminaron de comer y se levantaron de la mesa. Hicieron una breve pausa para saludar a Paul y Remy antes de dar un paseo fuera del refectorio, juntos.

─¿Y ahora qué? ─Murmuró Anderson, permanecía muy cerca de su compañero mientras caminaban por la opulenta extensión del vestíbulo. Los pisos de madera del entarimado estaban brillantemente pulidos, y cada habitación por la que ellos pasaron estaba decorada con un gusto impecable y exquisito.

─Creo que debemos echar un vistazo al sótano. ─Hummel sacudió la cabeza en dirección a un largo tramo de escaleras que descendían en la oscuridad al final del pasillo─. Seguro que allí debajo es donde se concentra toda la acción de este lugar, Apostaría mi placa.

─¿Sí? ¿Qué tipo de acción? ─Pero Anderson no lo dijo en voz alta. Como Hummel había dicho, harían lo que tuvieran que hacer independientemente de las circunstancias. Miró por la escalera con un siniestro ojo de halcón. «Se supone que la iluminación y los colores más oscuros están destinados a hacer que las escaleras que conducen a la Cueva, parezcan más peligrosas. Arriesgado territorio.» El ambiente lo era todo en un sitio como este, y el RamJack ciertamente no le defraudó.

─Venga, tío, andando. ─Hummel comenzó a bajar las escaleras arrastrando una mano a lo largo de la fría y gris barandilla de mármol en dirección a la puerta negra en la parte inferior.

La puerta era muy simple y sin adornos, excepto para las letras estampadas en blanco sobre la negra superficie: ─La Sala de Espectáculos, El Caballero Oscuro y El Reino del Minotauro. ─Leyó Anderson cuando Hummel alcanzó el picaporte de plata. Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento acerca de esta parte del RamJack. Dos de los nombres en la puerta le sonaban familiares, y los tres sonaban siniestros. ¿No les había advertido Twonnie sobre algunas de estas áreas?

─Hey Kurt, ¿estás seguro de esto? ─Preguntó, lanzando a su compañero una mirada de preocupación.

─Claro. Siempre y cuando nos mantengamos unidos, nada podrá salir mal. ─Hummel asintió seguro de sí mismo, Anderson deseaba sentirse como él. Tiró de la puerta abierta Detrás de esta había un corto tramo de pasillo oscuro que llevaba a una sala redonda con un techo alto y abovedado. Los muros y el suelo eran de piedra gris a causa del sudor de la humedad y se hizo eco al menor ruido que ellos hicieron. La impresión de estar en un laberinto subterráneo fue completada por la tenue iluminación de aspecto medieval de los candelabros en la pared y las tres entradas arqueadas de piedra en direcciones separadas alrededor de la sala circular.

El centinela parado al centro de la redonda habitación era el matón de pelo negro y voz ronca de ayer. Por el aspecto del corpulento lateral en forma de bistec de su cara, podía decirse que su disposición no había mejorado en todo el intervalo transcurrido desde que le habían visto por última vez.

─¿Otra vez tu por aquí, juguete? ─Le preguntó a Hummel con una mueca desagradable─. — Simplemente no puedes tener suficiente, ¿verdad?

─Estar cerca de ti es suficiente para mí, guapo ─Hummel contestó sarcásticamente.

─Cuida tus modales jovencito, o voy a conseguir estar más cerca de lo que quieres. ─El gorila mucho más alto que el compañero de Anderson, hizo una demostración de su mejor aspecto amenazante pero Hummel sólo se encogió de hombros.

Anderson sabía que su compañero estaba acostumbrado a ser subestimado todo el tiempo por tipos más altos e individuos más corpulentos, debido a su estructura compacta. Esos mismos individuos siempre se sorprendían cuando terminaban con la cara en la tierra y los puños de Hummel alrededor de sus muñecas. Desafortunadamente, no podían recurrir a ese tipo de acción aquí. Se dio cuenta que debía desempeñar el papel de patrocinador protector, no solamente estar de pie y dejar que su socio disparara con la boca, como de costumbre.

Caminando más cerca de Hummel, él envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su socio y acarició su pecho con una mano. Inclinándose, dio un beso en la esquina de la jugosa boca de Hummel y le ofreció al matón una llana mirada que claramente decía "Retrocede – es mío." ─¿Dónde quiere ir, Kurt? ─Preguntó, frotando la mejilla contra el suave pelo castaño.

─Mmm, creo que deberíamos probar con La sala de Espectáculos. ─Respondió Hummel, volviendo la cabeza para devolver el beso con interés.

─No se puede ir allí. La sala de espectáculos está cerrada ya que no hay ningún show programado. ─El gorila parecía aburrido, como si hubiera estado diciendo lo mismo a diferentes personas durante toda la mañana. Anderson se preguntaba si el tipo estaba ocultando algo. Naturalmente, el lugar al que no tenían permitido ir era probablemente donde necesitaban estar. Pero quizás deberían hacer una incursión a la sala de espectáculos más tarde.

─¿Entonces, para cuando el siguiente show? ─Preguntó Hummel, sin rendirse tan rápido.

─No lo sé. ─El matón les dio una sonrisa de tiburón y ajustó sus apretados pantalones de cuero a propósito─. Como dice Conrad: Quieres verte a si mismo mientras estás aquí, o podrías ser el siguiente en montar tu propio show, chaval.

─Siempre quise ser una estrella. ─Hummel sopló un beso al gorila y cabeceó en dirección al arco sobre la puerta de la izquierda que estaba etiquetado como "El Caballero Oscuro"─. Vamos a intentar allí. Comprobé El Reino del Minotauro ayer antes de que el alto, moreno y feo aquí presente me echara.

─Estaba salvando ese apretado culo tuyo, juguete ─El gorila echó una mirada lasciva a la anatomía en cuestión, y Anderson descubrió que no tenía que fingir la posesiva y feroz mirada que le disparó al hombre esta vez─. El Minotauro no es lugar para una dulce virgen como tú

─Puedo cuidarme solo, amigo. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien sin ti. ─Dijo Hummel de pronto, y Anderson sintió que a su compañero se le estaba acabando la paciencia con los sarcásticos comentarios del gorila. Tiró de Hummel más cerca de él, con la esperanza de evitar la confrontación. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, las palabras de su socio por fin parecían tener efecto sobre el hombre delante de ellos.

─Sí, vi la forma en que manejaste a esos tipos. Nada mal para ser un juguete ─dijo a regañadientes─, pero necesitas recordar algo, amorcito. No sé lo que está en el exterior pero aquí en el RamJack, con ese pequeño y dulce culo tuyo en exhibición, no eres más que carne fresca. ¿Vale?

─Imagen capturada. ─Contestó Anderson rápidamente, cabeceando hacia el arco de piedra rotulado "El Caballero Oscuro" y prácticamente arrastró a Hummel con él─. No voy a dejarte solo otra vez, Kurt.

─Asegúrate que así sea. ─El gorila gruñó después de ellos─. Tu chico se hizo de varios enemigos ayer aquí, y no quiero tener que limpiar cualquier suciedad.

Mientras pasaban por debajo de la entrada y eran tragados por otro oscuro pasillo, Anderson se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Hummel y siseó: ─No puedo creer que vinieras aquí tú solo. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente, de todos modos?

Hummel se encogió de hombros. ─No mucho. Algunos tipos en esa habitación Minotauro estaban interesados en mí. Pero como yo estoy guardando mi dulce culo para ti, no estaba interesado en ellos. Teníamos un desacuerdo cuando el alto, moreno y feo de allí atrás nos separó. Estaba rabioso porque me colé justo debajo de sus narices.

─Sin embargo, esta no es la clase de lugar al que debas ir sin respaldo, compañero. ─Le recordó suavemente Anderson, decidiendo no comentar sobre la observación del "dulce culo"─. A partir de ahora nos mantenemos juntos para que pueda cuidar tu trasero.

─Que gracioso ─dijo Hummel secamente─, esa es exactamente la parte de mí que esos tipos en el Minotauro querían cuidar. O tal vez un poco más, si ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ─Hizo un guiño a su compañero y sonrió con sarcasmo.

Anderson le dio una palmada en el culo. ─No seas descarado, chico ─él advirtió en un tono frío, intentando una siniestra imitación de Conrad de la noche anterior─. Tu actitud deja mucho que desear, Kurt.

─Oooh, discúlpame, Maestro. ─Se derrumbó Hummel, sonriéndole y pasando una mano por los ajustados shorts de mezclilla provocativamente─. ¿Va a castigarme? ¿Debo esperar en la cama, atado de manos y rodillas para que me folle?

Las palabras enviaron una sacudida de lujuria directamente a la ingle de Anderson, y de repente la situación no era divertida.

─No, Kurt... ─Se humedeció los labios repentinamente, su boca parecía demasiado seca para hablar─. No bromees con eso. Aquí no, ¿vale?

─¿Qué pasa, Blainie? Luces como si hayas visto un fantasma. Sólo estoy bromeando, orejas grandes. Sácalo de tu cabeza, nunca va a suceder.

─Venga, tío tenemos trabajo que hacer. ─Hummel palmeó a su socio en el hombro, caminó hacia la arqueada entrada de piedra y atravesó una puerta de color negro con las palabras El Caballero Oscuro escritas en chorreantes letras rojas.

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo se meterán en una competencia de masturbación! Ahaha_


	9. Chapter 9

_Perdóoooon por la demora. Se me fue la hora, oops!_

_Elbereth3: Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, Fanfiction por las noches no avisa de las actualizaciones o en mi caso no me llegan los reviews u.u_

_Por eso deben actualizar o revisar en mi Facebook ;)_

_Besos, buenas noches!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

─Bueno, no escatiman gastos con la decoración de aquí dentro ─dijo Anderson sarcásticamente. En realidad, el Caballero Oscuro parecía ser una especie de bar, y estaba más amueblada de forma sencilla que cualquier habitación que había visto hasta ahora en el opulento y lujoso resort.

La iluminación era débil, negra por las paredes y el techo, haciendo la habitación sudadamente claustrofóbica. Un largo, refinado mostrador de mármol negro corría a lo largo de la habitación, y detrás de él un hombre calvo con bíceps del tamaño de la cabeza de Anderson limpiaba hoscamente los vasos con una diminuta toalla blanca. Algunas mesas estaban dispersas alrededor, y varios hombres sentados en ellas, bebiendo diversas bebidas y hablando en voz baja.

─¿Esto es todo? ─Le susurró Anderson a su socio pretendiendo inclinarse y besarlo en el cuello mientras le hablaba─. ¿Este es el espeluznante lugar que Twonnie nos advirtió? No está pasando nada aquí.

─Uh, bebé, creo que toda la acción está allí. ─Hummel señaló una esquina de la sala que Anderson no había notado antes. Vio una puerta cubierta por una larga cortina de cuero negro. Ahora que escuchaba, podía oír que sonaba como a música y otros ruidos provenientes de detrás de aquella siniestra longitud de cuero─. ¿Vienes? ─Hummel ya se estaba moviendo hacia la puerta, y Anderson suspiró con resignación.

─Después de ti ─dijo él, cuadrando los hombros. Al mismo tiempo ellos empujaron la cortina negra sorprendentemente pesada y entraron en otro mundo.

La primer cosa que Anderson vio cuando entró en la oscura trastienda fue una ancha pantalla de cine que parecía cubrir la mayor parte de la pared del fondo. En ella, un tanto predecible, estaban reproduciendo una película porno gay.

«Adivino que Heidi no estaba disponible,» pensó Anderson, sonriendo un poco. Los dos hombres en la pantalla sin duda parecían disfrutar de su trabajo. El actor de pelo oscuro estaba chupando y lamiendo el miembro de su compañero rubio con entusiasmo, y como pudieron atisbar, él engulló el eje entero en su boca abajo de las pelotas mientras el otro hombre gemía y se aferraba a su cabello.

─¡Wow, ellos realmente van con todo! ─Hummel parecía aterrorizado, quizás un poco impresionado por ese acto de contenido sexual─. Me pregunto ¿cómo se hace eso?

─Más al punto, ¿para qué es la sala de espectáculos si enseñan películas como estas aquí? ─Susurró Anderson en voz baja.

─No sé, tal vez es para…

Hummel no pudo acabar su pensamiento porque repentinamente un enorme gancho de carne envolvió la parte posterior de su cuello y una voz baja gruñendo detrás de ellos dijo: ─Vaya, si no es la pequeña broma de ayer. Tengo un regalo para ti, y me prometí que te lo daría si te veía otra vez.

Anderson miró por encima del brazo conectado a la carnosa mano sobre el cuello de su compañero para ver a su dueño. De pie por encima de ellos, era el hombre más enorme que había visto nunca; hacía que el barman de afuera pareciese de peso ligero. Una escasa mata de cabellos y un sobresaliente anaquel de mandíbula hacían al hombre verse más como un Neandertal, y los diminutos ojos de cerdito de un color indefinido reafirmaban la imagen.

Volteando su cabeza más lejos, Anderson podía ver que este hermoso ejemplar de hombre primitivo no llevaba camisa. Tatuadas alrededor de su musculoso pecho estaban las palabras "_JESUS SE ESTÁ VINIENDO – PARECE OCUPADO."_

─Retrocede, él es mío ─dijo él con tanta seguridad como pudo. La cabeza de plomo giró sobre su grueso cuello, Anderson podría haber jurado que oyó crujir los tendones mientras él hombre se movía. . «Dios, Kurt, tu sí que sabes cómo elegir chicos,» pensó con resignación. Ellos no tenían ninguna posibilidad en una pelea contra este tipo, sería como tirar un puñetazo a una pared de ladrillo. Pero Anderson tenía que intentarlo.

─Él es tuyo ¿he? Vale, estoy seguro que no te importara compartirlo ahora ¿verdad?

─He dicho que es mío ─la mano de Anderson picaba como una pitón. La afilada nariz de la pistola de Anderson presionada en sus costillas podría haber hecho que Cromañón se lo pensara mejor antes de apostar por este tipo de acción.

Pero, por supuesto, no podían ir armados dentro del Resort, y con su puño cerrado en el aire vacío, ellos estaban por su propia cuenta allí. El enorme hombre dejó ir a Hummel, que le miraba flagrante, y se dirigió a Anderson, que se preparó.

─Venga Harry, tú sabes las reglas. ─Un hombre diminuto de rostro travieso y brillante cabello pelirrojo estaba repentinamente entre ellos, una mano en cada pecho, aunque él realmente tenía que alcanzar a conseguir más altura que la hebilla del cinturón del Neandertal. También estaba vestido en cuero de pies a cabeza, al igual que casi todos los hombres en la habitación, se dio cuenta Anderson. Miraba del enano al gigante y de regreso otra vez. ─Si el joven tiene un patrocinador, no puedes tocarlo.

─Voy a hacer algo más que tocarlo, Peter ─gruñó el enorme hombre─. Voy a joder su dulce culo hasta que grite por más. ─Él sonrió, descubriendo sus dientes, con una expresión de auténtico regocijo─. Calculo que podría tomarme un rato.

«¿Dónde estamos, en una mala película de prisión?» Se preguntó Anderson deprimentemente. Podía sentir su propio sudor y el enfado de Hummel como una línea de tensión a lo largo de su espina dorsal, pero él no podía dejar que su socio tomara una parte activa en esto; estaría completamente fuera de lugar. Solo esperaba que Hummel se diese cuenta de ello. Anderson era supuestamente el protector aquí, el amo, el patrocinador. Comprenderlo reforzó su valor.

─Tú lo tocas, y yo te mato. ─Él gruñó, sorprendido al descubrir que hablaba realmente en serio─. Lo digo en serio. Voy a romperte la puta cabeza, tío. No te lo diré otra vez. Él es mío.

Dio un paso hacia delante, sintiendo una rabia que no había sabido que estaba en él en el pensamiento de alguien amenazando con hacer eso a su compañero. «Si alguien va a follarte, Kurt, ese voy a ser yo.» El pensamiento lo horrorizó, pero sus propias emociones se negaban a desaparecer. Hummel era suyo, maldita sea. Y estaría condenado si cualquier otra persona estableciera mucho más que un dedo sobre su compañero.

Gruñendo algo incoherente, el gigante caminó hacia delante y aprehendió un puñado de botones de la camisa que Anderson llevaba puesta.

«No visto adecuadamente para la ocasión,» Pensó Anderson ausente. «Tengo que comprar un par de pantalones de cuero para encajar con esta gente.»

─Venga, chicos. Tómenlo con calma. Harry, sabes que al Señor Conrad no le gusta la violencia no autorizada en sus locales. ─Era el hombrecito pelirrojo otra vez, empujando entre ellos sin miedo, a pesar de que Anderson podría haberlo aplastado con una mano, y ni hablar de lo que podría haberle hecho el Neandertal al que se enfrentaba. Medio esperaba a que el enorme hombre se girara y aplastara con fuerza al pequeño tipo como a una mosca, pero para su sorpresa, el jamón del tamaño del puño lentamente relajaba su apretón sobre su camisa y "Harry" retrocedió.

─Bien, no voy a follar ─Él parecía positivamente hosco. Anderson pensó que parecía un niño haciendo pucheros por un juguete que no podía tener─. Pero si no nos dan a probar, por lo menos tienen que dar un buen espectáculo, haz que entren en uno de los concursos, Peter. ─Había murmullos de acuerdo desde la multitud de una treintena de hombres que se habían reunido para ver la acción.

─Joder, sí, a un par de calientes miradas les gustará eso, mejor que una película porno. ─Esto vino de un hombre de mediana edad que también llevaba pantalones de cuero. Se volvió al hombre de detrás de él, que era, evidentemente, su "juguete", y Anderson vio que los agujeros en sus pantalones habían sido cortados estratégicamente.

Las pálidas y pastosas mejillas del tipo destellaron, y él desvió la mirada rápidamente tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. La adrenalina en su sistema estaba empezando a desaparecer un poco, dejándole una débil sensación de alivio. Aparentemente, no iba a tener que hacer de Texas dos-pasos con el hombre de Neandertal después de todo.

─Echa-un-vistazo-a-eso. ─Murmuró Hummel, al parecer los pantalones también habían llamado su atención─. Tengo que conseguir uno de esos, bebé. ─Su compañero continuó en voz baja, pretendía que solo Anderson le escuchara─. Tienes que rellenarlos mejor por fuera, estoy seguro.

─Cállate. No estás ayudando en nada. ─Dijo Anderson desde la comisura de su boca. Aclarando su garganta, se giró hacia el pequeño hombre llamado Peter─. ¿Qué concursos? Somos nuevos aquí. ─Explicó él─. Aunque mí, eh, chico vagabundeara ayer por error aquí abajo.

─Sí, eso veo. Ustedes llevan escrito por todos lados "carne fresca" en grandes letras rojas. ─El hombrecito cogió el botón desplegado de la camisa de Anderson y miró el planchado pantalón con expresión de desaprobación─. Miren. ─Cogió a Anderson por el codo y lo llevó a una esquina reservada. Hummel fue detrás de ellos─. ¿No saben que el Caballero Oscuro es la parte de cuero del RamJack? Justamente por venir así aquí abajo, están reconociendo que quieren jugar rudo. Los tipos de aquí no siempre toman un no por respuesta.

─Algo como la impresión que causa su corpulento amigo de allá ─dijo Anderson secamente señalando hacia el Neandertal.

─¿Oh Harry? Él es inofensivo ─El pequeño hobbit hizo un desdeñoso gesto con la mano─. Pero hay algunos más por aquí con los que deben tener cuidado. Pueden salir realmente lastimados si no saben lo que están haciendo.

─¿Qué es este concurso del que estaban hablando? ─Hummel fue junto a Anderson y envolvió un posesivo brazo alrededor de su cintura. Apoyándose en él para que Anderson pudiera sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hummel atizando a lo largo de su lado derecho.

─Eso es solo un poco de diversión que nos gustaría tener. La verdad es que no están vestidos para la ocasión, pero por supuesto, los invitamos a participar. Los concursos aquí abajo están abiertos a todos los interesados. ─Él les sonrió y cabeceó hacia un pequeño escenario situado contra la pared del fondo─. La competición de mamadas dará comienzo en pocos minutos, y después de eso está el Wankathon.

─¿El Wankathon? ─Anderson sacudió su cabeza, ¿había oído al hombre correctamente?

─Una competición de masturbación ─explicó Peter─, tenemos premios para el tiempo más rápido, el más lento y la mejor técnica. ─Se encogió de hombros como si fuera el procedimiento estándar.

─Um, pienso que vamos a pasar esta vez ─dijo Anderson, girándose hacia su pareja─. ¿Verdad Kurt?

─Pues yo pienso que deberíamos hacerlo ─dijo Hummel inesperadamente.

─¿Qué? ─Anderson sentía como si su socio le hubiese pegado en el estómago. ─Piensas que deberíamos hacer ¿qué?

─Mira ─Hummel lo tomó por el brazo y con un gesto de disculpa hacia Peter y lo atrajo hacia si para susurrarle en el oído─. ¿No ves Blainie? Esta es la oportunidad de oro que hemos estado buscando para garantizar nuestra cuartada de una vez por todas. Si de verdad nos metemos en uno de los concursos, todo el maldito lugar oirá hablar de él, y no habrá manera de que Conrad sospeche que somos heteros.

─Estoy empezando a sorprenderme de nosotros mismos ─murmuró Anderson, que le valió la mirada en blanco por parte de su compañero─, pero Hummel no hay forma de que yo te la chupe o… te deje chupármela delante de esta multitud de pervertidos. Hay límites ¿vale? ─Sentía el caliente rubor arrastrándose sobre su cara mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de recordar el breve contacto de la boca de su compañero en su polla la noche anterior. Si Hummel estaba pensando en lo mismo, su cara no lo demostraba.

─¿Quién dijo algo acerca de chuparla, Anderson? ─argumentó─. Peter dijo que había un concurso de masturbación, también.

─¿El Wankathon? ¿Quieres entrar en el Wankathon? ─la irrealidad de lo que estaba diciendo se apoderó de Anderson, y tuvo un impulso casi insuperable de estallar en risas. La comisura de su boca se torció a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y de repente empezó a reírse como un niño. Hummel echó una mirada a su compañero y empezó a reírse, también.

─Sí ─alcanzó a decir entre risas─. Quiero unirme al Wankathon. Voy a ser el rey del Wankathon, cielo. Te apuesto a que puedo establecer un nuevo record de paja.

─Sé serio, Kurt ─suplicó Anderson, tratando de conseguir controlarse a sí mismo. Se alegró de que estuvieran escondidos en una esquina, donde no mucha gente podía verles como a un par de niños de la escuela haciendo tonterías.

─Estoy hablando en serio ─insistió Hummel─, mira, bebé, yo sé que esto no es tu rollo, así que no te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo. Pero puedo subirme allí y asfixiar la polla lo mejor que pueda si esto significa que pillemos a Conrad con las manos en la masa. Y tienes que admitir que realmente ayudaría a nuestra tapadera.

─Sí, sí, vale, pero ¿está seguro? ─Anderson frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de docenas de pares de ojos hambrientos sobre una parte de Hummel que ni aún él mismo había visto. Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

─Claro, estoy seguro. Tuve que hacer algo peor que coger a este bastardo. Tú guárdanos un asiento, voy a decirle a Peter que lo haré.

Hummel se dirigió al hombre pequeño que parecía ser el organizador oficial de los eventos, y Anderson lo vio hablando brevemente hasta que encontró una mesa libre y se sentó un poco más cerca del escenario de lo que habría deseado. Hummel regresó y parecía que iba a decir algo cuando los sonidos de fondo de la película porno que se estaba exhibiendo en la esquina, repentinamente se cortaron y el silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

─Caballeros y Caballeros ─Peter estaba de pie en el escenario y agitaba los brazos para capturar la atención─. Todos han venido hasta aquí para ser entretenidos, y sin duda puedo prometerles eso. La competición de mamadores está a punto de comenzar, así que por favor pido a todos los mamadores y mamados, subir al escenario.

Seis hombres (tres patrocinadores y sus respectivos juguetes) se congregaron en el escenario, todos vestidos con pantalones de cuero o shorts y en algunos casos, no mucho más. Los patrocinadores se quedaron con las piernas separadas, con las braguetas abajo, y sus chicos se arrodillaron delante de ellos, esperando que Peter tomara la palabra. Cuando los aplausos y abucheos se apagaron y la habitación estuvo en absoluto silencio, Peter habló.

─¡Caballeros, encender los motores! ─gritó Frodo con una voz sorprendentemente fuerte. Los "juguetes" en el suelo tenían a sus patrocinadores fuera en un tiempo récord, y pronto tres cabezas se mecían a diferente ritmo de velocidad mientras que la multitud en la trastienda del Caballero Oscuro animaba a sus equipos favoritos.

Anderson, se encontró con que no podía apartar la vista de la acción en el escenario, aunque él quería desesperadamente. La vista no hizo nada por él, pero la idea de que podría haber sido Hummel y él mismo allí, con su socio postrado de rodillas ante él, tenía su polla palpitando. Se movió incómodo en su silla, tratando de no imaginarse la boca de Hummel deslizándose sobre él, la caliente y suave succión mientras tomaba a Anderson de...

─No puedo dejar de mirar— Hummel se inclinó más cerca y le susurró desde la comisura de su boca, plantando un casto y dulce beso en la mejilla de Anderson mientras hablaba.

─Lo sé. Es como un accidente de tren ─respondió Anderson débilmente, con sus ojos aun clavados en el escenario y su polla protestando enérgicamente en sus pantalones. Lanzó una mirada subrepticia a los shorts de su compañero para ver si estaba igual de afectado y se tranquilizó un poco al ver la evidencia de la excitación de Hummel presionando contra el dril de algodón fino. Así que no era el único. Se preguntó por qué su pareja estaba duro: – ¿la emoción del momento? ¿La participación anticipada de la multitud? ¿O simplemente los nervios? A veces pensaba que a Hummel se le ponía dura muy parecido a las personas que hipaban o tartamudeaban, como una reacción nerviosa ante ciertas situaciones. El concurso terminó abruptamente cuando uno de los jovencitos se hizo hacia atrás sonriendo, con la evidencia de su victoria aún en la boca.

─¿Qué pasa contigo – pequeño– ¿no te enseñó tu madre que no se debe hablar con la boca llena? ─le reprendió Peter. El chico tragaba tan obviamente como le fuera posible, lamiéndose los labios con efecto añadido, y la multitud enloqueció─. Equipo dos, reclamen su premio ─dijo Peter. Les entregó a cada uno de los concursantes ganadores camisetas blancas con letras en negro e instó a los hombres a mostrárselas a la multitud. Una decía "Estuve jadeando en el RamJack", y en la otra se leía "Soy un gran mamador en el RamJack".

─Viejo, eso es bastante cursi. ─Comentó Hummel, leyendo las camisetas.

─Sólo ten cuidado socio, o estarás obligado a conseguir una igual. Quizá diga algo así como: "Campeón del Wankathon", o "Wanker número uno," o algo por el estilo. Puedes usarla en la próxima reunión familiar Hummel. Debe ser un tema de conversación real ─dijo Anderson por lo bajo sonriendo, sintiéndose más a gusto cuando podía bromear con su compañero.

─Sí, vale, sigue hablando, bebé. Voy a mostrarte cómo se hace ─Hummel apretó la rodilla de Anderson, un gesto íntimo que trajo de nuevo su pene a la vida más duro que nunca.

─Muy bien, señores, esto fue sólo el comienzo. Para nuestro próximo acontecimiento, les presento a todos una tradición del RamJack: ¡El Wankathon! ─La voz de Peter resonó por encima del jolgorio de la multitud, y Hummel se puso de pie, frotándose el bulto dentro de sus shorts–reflexivamente─. ¿Podrían los pajeadores y pajeados hacer el honor de subir al escenario? ─Peter continuó.

─Pero... ¿Qué? ─Anderson Sólo podía mirar como un nuevo grupo de hombres se presentó sobre el escenario, Hummel entre ellos.

─Ah, parece ser que tenemos un número impar aquí, señores. ─Peter miraba por encima de los hombres en el escenario─. No podemos tener este problema ahora, ¿verdad? chaval... ─Él hizo un gesto a Hummel, que complaciente caminó hacia adelante─. ¿Tienes patrocinador, o necesitas un pajeador substituto?

─Uh... ─Hummel parecía estar tan aterrado como nunca lo había visto Anderson.

─¡Yo lo haré! ─Era la voz de Harry, el Neandertal, y Anderson vio el tic involuntario de los músculos faciales de su compañero mientras el gigante hombre comenzaba a vadear a través de los asientos lo más cerca posible del escenario. Los ojos verdes de Hummel eran enormes, y su normalmente bronceado rostro estaba ahora tan pálido como el papel.

─Eso no será necesario. ─Anderson se oyó decir.

Poniéndose de pie, se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia el escenario, jurando que mataría a Hummel por meterle en este lio en primer lugar─. Lo haré yo ─dijo, cuando se paró al lado de su compañero y puso una mano posesiva sobre el brazo de Hummel.

Podía sentir la tensión zumbando a través de la estructura compacta, y sabía que su amigo estaba tan tieso y hermético como un alambre.

─Lo siento Anderson, No tenía ni idea ─murmuró Hummel por la comisura de la boca.

─Ninguno de los dos la teníamos. Pero creo que es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás ─dijo Anderson en voz baja, las luces enfilando sobre el escenario eran abrasadoras. Ahora que estaba arriba de él, se daba cuenta que estaba sudando libremente. Hubo un estridente zumbido en sus oídos que supuso, provenía de Peter hablando porque Anderson podía ver su boca en movimiento, pero no pudo entender una sola palabra de lo que el pequeño hombre estaba diciendo. Vio que los demás concursantes se empezaban a posicionar y repentinamente tuvo que luchar contra el ataque de pánico que quería arrastrarse hasta la parte posterior de su garganta como la bilis.

─¿Qué mierda se supone que debemos hacer, de todos modos? ─susurró desesperadamente a Hummel.

─Uh, creo... se supone que debes sacudírmela ─su compañero ya se había desabrochado los pantalones y estaba de pie con sus fuertes piernas separadas y su eje duro en una mano. «Tratando de hacerlo más fácil para mí,» pensó Anderson sintiéndose agradecido. Si no, hubiera tenido que hacérselo a Hummel él mismo y luego manosear en torno a los límites de los ajustados pantalones por la polla de su compañero... Bien, el miedo escénico ya era bastante malo. Por lo menos todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse un paso por detrás de Hummel tal y como vio que lo hacían los otros patrocinadores detrás de sus juguetes y tomar la polla de su amigo en la mano.

«No me lo creo ¿te estás oyendo, tío? "¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?"» ─Una vez más tuvo la sensación de que su universo se estaba volviendo patas arriba. Él Nunca había manejado otro hombre antes, y ahora esperaba manipular a su compañero hasta llevarlo al orgasmo, y delante de una multitud, «¡mira nada más!» Era todo tan surrealista.

─No estoy seguro de poder seguir con esto, Kurt ─murmuró al oído de su compañero, sintiendo un hilo de sudor frío correr por el surco de su columna vertebral como un dedo de hielo.

─No tienes elección, bebé. Esto podría acabarnos. Aquí mismo. ─Anderson sintió una mano fuerte estrechar su muñeca y tirar de su brazo hacia abajo y alrededor del cuerpo de Hummel. Entonces sintió el duro poste de carne caliente cepillando la palma de su mano.

La tomó de forma automática, una parte de su cerebro registrando la similitud y sin embargo lo diferente que era el pene de su compañero del suyo. ─Eso es todo ─susurró Hummel, y Anderson sintió retroceder a su compañero contra él de manera que el redondo culo apretado presionó contra su ingle─. Ahora tócame, bebé. Necesito sentirte tocarme.

Las palabras, pronunciadas en intensa voz baja, parecían tener un efecto mágico sobre Anderson. Este era su compañero "el hombre que amaba" y esta podía ser la única vez que él podría ser capaz de mostrar su amor físicamente. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a la estructura compacta de Hummel, enterrando su cara en el tibio cabello castaño, respirando el delicioso aroma masculino de su mejor amigo, no importaba nada más, ni las brillantes luces que sofocaban o la enardecida multitud que gritaba eufórica alrededor de la base del escenario.

Pudo sentir a Hummel girarse contra él, bombeando contra el escaldado círculo de sus dedos, y de repente quiso hacer de ese momento algo que ninguno de los dos olvidara jamás. Incluso después de que solo volvieran a ser amigos platónicos y compañeros de trabajo en el mundo real, quería recordar a Hummel, recordar el roce de la mano de su compañero explorando íntimamente, trayéndole placer.

─Detente ─gruñó Anderson, apretando su agarre en el eje de su pareja que todavía seguía el bombeo de sus caderas. Hummel paró repentinamente atiesándose contra él, todo su cuerpo haciendo la pregunta─. ¿Quieres que te toque? ─preguntó Anderson con una voz ronca en su oído─. Quiero que te sientas bien, Kurt ─él llegó su otro brazo alrededor del pecho de su compañero para poder sentir las arcadas y la respiración entrecortada de un excitado Hummel y tomó un mejor apretón de la gruesa polla en su mano.

Deliberadamente, frotó desde la base el eje de su socio a la extremidad que se escapaba de la ancha cabeza, la blanda pepita de carne que permanecía desnuda y vulnerable por la circuncisión. Pensó que podía sentir la pequeña cicatriz, un poco más áspera que el resto del eje de acero aterciopelado, justo debajo de la cabeza. Acarició con su dedo pulgar, extendiendo el líquido deslizante sobre el mismo y amando la ligera diferencia de textura – descubriendo a su compañero como nunca había podido antes y como nunca sería capaz otra vez.

Oyó gemir a Hummel en su oído mientras la cabeza de castaño se inclinaba para apoyarse en su hombro, y sintió el fino temblor del cuerpo del otro hombre contra el suyo cuando hizo su pausada exploración.

Se agachó para tomar el blando saco, acariciando y moviendo las bolas dentro antes de tomar otro largo y lento movimiento sobre el preparado eje.

─Por el amor de Dios, Anderson... ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ─Hummel jadeó en su oreja, todo su cuerpo temblaba con la necesidad de empujar, con el impulso apenas contenido de querer moverse.

─Te quiero, compañero ─Anderson se oyó musitar, ni siquiera seguro de si Hummel lo había escuchado─. Te quiero tanto. Quiero que te corras para mí.

─Venga... ¡Hazlo! ─Hummel jadeaba pesadamente ahora, su pecho bombeaba como un fuelle bajo el refrenado brazo, y Anderson estaba feliz de complacerlo. Comenzó con un movimiento lento, seguro, frotando suavemente, acariciando la polla de su compañero como lo haría con la suya, dando permiso a Hummel para moverse. Conviniendo sincronizar, Anderson fue creando su propio ritmo.

Sintió las caderas y el ondulante culo de Hummel contra su ingle y se dio cuenta de que estaba lacerantemente duro como una roca. La sensación de la polla de su compañero en la mano parecía crear un lazo hermético de placer entre ellos, alimentando el fuego interior que Anderson sentía por dentro quemando cada vez más y más hasta que pensó que debía consumirlo. Le acarició largo y firme, pero ahora más rápido, y Hummel empujando para correrse con él, ofreciendo su cuerpo como lo había hecho la noche anterior, temblando y presionando en el círculo de amor de la mano de Anderson, confiado y vulnerable y tan ardientemente sexy.

Anderson nunca había sentido tal emoción, (tal anhelo y necesidad y amor y lujuria) todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos juntos hasta el punto de pensar que su corazón explotaría con la mezcla insoportable. No existía nadie más en la habitación para él y Hummel, nadie más que este hombre recostado contra él para recibir todo el placer que Anderson le daba, ambos moviéndose con tanta naturalidad al ritmo que habían creado juntos. Este hombre que amaba con todo su ser. Anderson tuvo un súbito deseo de caer de rodillas y tomar el grueso eje de Hummel en su boca y tragarlo hasta la coronilla de su garganta, para ordeñarle en lugar de solo acariciarle, para coger la leche en la lengua en lugar de en su palma. Pero no había tiempo.

─Ah... ¡Dios! ANDERSON! ─gritó Hummel, y a continuación Anderson sintió el rítmico chorro que el eje en su mano lanzó repentinamente, cubriendo su palma con la viscosa efusión, liberando la increíble tensión, la abrumadora necesidad. Entonces, su compañero cayó disoluto contra él, con las rodillas claramente débiles por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

─¡Ay, bebé... ─susurró Hummel, con su voz entrecortada y baja─. Eso estuvo tan bueno... Tan... delicioso. ─Su corazón golpeando como un martillo enviaba pulsaciones que aun perforaban bajo la palma de Anderson. Sin pensarlo, Anderson alcanzó y giró el rostro de Hummel hacia él y besó largo y lentamente los jadeantes y apetitosos labios de su compañero, aún con el eje del otro hombre laxo en su mano.

─Equipo tres, ¿ya han terminado? ─la voz de Peter rompió el trance en el que estaban sumergidos.

Anderson rompió el beso de mala gana y miró hacia arriba al notar que todos los ojos en el lugar estaban puestos sobre ellos. Incluso los demás concursantes se encontraban de pie, tranquilos después de haber terminado obviamente antes que ellos. La habitación estaba en silencio, él y Hummel eran el único foco de atención, y Anderson de repente sintió que su miedo escénico volvía con toda su fuerza, se agarró de su garganta con dedos nerviosos.

─Um... sí. Ya hemos terminado ─murmuró, tratando desesperadamente de meter el semi-erecto pene de Hummel en los apretados vaqueros, que no querían cooperar. ¿De todos modos, Cómo demonios había hecho su compañero para manipular estas cosas? Para su gran alivio, Hummel volvió a la vida y se hizo cargo de la operación con su mano, metiendo su pene perfectamente en los shorts vaqueros y poniéndose de pie para que Anderson ya no tuviera que soportar su peso.

─Señores, creo que hablo por todos ustedes cuando digo que eso fue hermoso. Sencillamente una impresionante interpretación ─la mirada en el rostro de Peter era de completa satisfacción, y hubo murmullos de común acuerdo de parte de la audiencia, y de los demás concursantes también─. Creo que hemos de concederles premios en ambas categorías. La paja más larga y la mejor técnica para esta encantadora y coincidente pareja ─continuó, y hubo un bramido enardecido de aprobación de cada lado del público. Anderson sintió todo su cuerpo ruborizarse de la vergüenza. El peso de lo que había hecho cayó sobre él como una bola de plomo, y sólo quería bajarse del escenario.

─Gracias ─murmuró─. Vamos, Kurt ─él hizo señas a Hummel para que lo siguiera y se retiraron rápidamente por un lado del escenario, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y hacia fuera más allá de la cortina de cuero. La puerta de la oscura habitación parecía más cerca que nunca, era una claustrofóbica pesadilla y, de repente Anderson sentía como si el peso del RamJack entero apretaba en su cuello. Tenía que salir del sótano.

Haciendo caso omiso de la inquisitiva mirada del gorila de pelo negro, que le vio pasar casi corriendo por el pasillo, salió por fin del recinto de piedra a través de la puerta negra y subió por la estrecha escalera. Oyó pasos corriendo detrás de él y sabía que Hummel debía estar justo detrás ahora, por lo que estaba bien. Pero no podía detenerse por nada hasta que estuviera fuera del camino.

Finalmente se detuvo, jadeando, más por la emoción que por el esfuerzo de subir la parte superior de las escaleras, inclinándose con los puños apretados contra sus rodillas y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Podía escuchar su corazón tronando en sus oídos, y un sudor frío había estallado por todo su cuerpo.

─Oye, bebé... espera... ─era la voz de Hummel, y una mano cálida en la parte posterior de su cuello hizo que Anderson mirara hacia arriba brevemente para ver la enorme preocupación escrita en la cara tan familiar de su compañero antes de que él exprimiera los ojos cerrados otra vez─. Venga, ¿por qué no te sientas un minuto? Te hará sentir mejor, te quitarás un peso de encima. ─Prosiguió la voz razonable. Anderson se volvió hacia él con torpeza, y una suave presión sobre sus hombros le instó a sentarse.

Ni se había sentado cuando colapsó derrumbándose en el escalón superior, con la cabeza y las manos colgando entre las rodillas. Se dio cuenta que la palma de su mano todavía estaba pegajosa por la eyaculación de su compañero, y se limpió cuidadosamente en su camisa, sobre su corazón.

─Vale ─murmuró, sin saber si estaba tratando de convencer a Hummel o a él mismo─. Estoy bien ─el pánico ciego estaba empezando a salir de él, reemplazado por un frío temor en su lugar. Miró hacia arriba, pero descubrió que no podía encontrarse con los ojos verde mar─. Kurt ─dijo por fin, suspirando profundamente. ─Kurt, Yo sólo… mierda, lo siento mucho.

─¿Por qué? ─había un desconcierto genuino en el tono de su compañero, y Anderson se sorprendió al ver que Hummel le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la preocupación marcada en su rostro─. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Blaine. Ambos lo hicimos.

─Pero no debería haber hecho esa... semejante escena allá abajo ─Anderson no sabía cómo explicar lo que realmente sentía, la verdadera razón por la que estaba temerosamente enfermo y mareado. El acto que habían sido obligados a realizar podría haber sido muy mecánico (casi clínico) si hubiera ido de la forma correcta.

En cambio, Anderson había dejado que los sentimientos por su socio le superaran, había hecho un acto de intimidad – una expresión de su amor. ─No debería haber disfrutado tanto. ─Susurró.

─Hey, que yo también lo he disfrutado, idiota. ¿O no te diste cuenta? ─Hummel le sonrió, aparentemente sincero─. De todos modos, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

─¿Qué pasa conmigo? ─Anderson miró perplejo e incrédulo a su compañero, y Hummel parecía inocente de nuevo─. Acabo de hacerte una paja, Kurt, en frente de una habitación llena de gente. Hemos estado buscando a tientas los besos y estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro desde que llegamos aquí. Anoche... tú... ─Él no podía encontrar las palabras para completar su pensamiento─. Esto va a cambiar nuestra relación, compañero ─dijo al fin─. No hay forma de que no suceda.

─¿Dé que estás hablando, Blainie? ¿Cambiar cómo? Estamos infiltrados, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Por qué tienes que tomarte todo tan en serio? ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser un caso federal contigo?

Anderson lo miró con incredulidad, cansado. La tierra se había movido para él, pero su compañero no se había sentido estremecido y seguía imperturbable. Era demasiado. Él estaba temblando sobre sus pies.

─Hey, hey ¿Adónde vas? ─Hummel preguntó ansiosamente, levantándolo y tomándolo del brazo.

Anderson le apartó la mano. ─No lo sé, fuera. Volveré a la Suite ─Se arrastró pesadamente por el vestíbulo de madera pulida, sin molestarse en mirar la elegante belleza a su alrededor. Se sentía estrujado, abatido – por igual. Esto era solo un trabajo más para Hummel, nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir tocaría el corazón de su compañero. El miedo que había tenido a que Hummel pudiera estar enojado con él por haber hecho contacto entre ellos de una forma tan íntima, ahora le parecía totalmente ridículo.

─Oye... espera... ─le llamó Hummel siguiéndole, pero Anderson siguió caminando. No había nada más que decir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La cena de esa noche fue un asunto en silencio.

Anderson no lo habría atendido en absoluto si ellos no hubieran estado en la misión. Su mente y cada parte de su cuerpo se sintieron pesadas y embotadas, y él oyó a Hummel explicar varias veces que su compañero no estaba sintiéndose él mismo. La noticia del Wankathon se había extendido, y ellos fueron felicitados varias veces por su "impresionante interpretación". Anderson era vagamente consciente de que su compañero vestía una ajustada camiseta blanca con las palabras "Yo azoto mi carne en el RamJack" en el frente, pero encontró que él solamente no podía estar interesado.

Después de regresar a la habitación, se había acostado boca abajo sobre la cama durante horas, tratando de pensar – tratando de dar sentido a todo. Una o dos veces le había parecido que tal vez Hummel realmente pudiera cambiar sus sentimientos. Anderson pensó acerca del sensible camino que su compañero había lavado sobre su vientre y muslos la noche anterior – la succión caliente de la boca de Hummel sobre la cabeza de su polla. ¿Y en cuanto al beso que ellos habían compartido antes abandonar la sala esta tarde? La forma en que Hummel había expresado su amor, algo que Anderson sabía que no era fácil para su amigo, no importa cuánto él podría sentirlo. Pero, ¿qué clase de amor?

Hummel había saltado a esta misión con ambos pies y tomó su papel de amante de Anderson como si esto fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. La noche anterior él había iniciado la intimidad física entre ellos sin el beneficio de una audiencia para proporcionar una excusa. Pero a pesar de todas las caricias y besos que habían ocurrido entre ellos, Hummel todavía parecía esencialmente impasible.

Anderson había visto a su compañero cuando estuvo enamorado de una mujer, y él no actuaba así en absoluto. Él solo se comportaba con normalidad – del modo en que siempre actuaba alrededor de su compañero. Anderson no tenía ninguna otro opción, sólo asumir que esto era solo una jornada laboral para su amigo y que Hummel realmente estaba impávido con el contacto físico entre ellos.

Él admitió para sí mismo que su compañero probablemente estaría muy feliz cuando ellos terminaran esta misión y pudiesen volver a su vieja rutina – una amistad platónica con toques casuales, no sexuales.

Anderson no sabía si podría soportarlo. Toda la situación estaba llegándole. Ser capaz de tocar a su compañero de la manera que quería y sin embargo, sabía que no habría modo de tocar el corazón de Hummel... Era un daño devastador. Se preguntó por millonésima vez cómo alguna vez pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse caer en el amor con la única persona que era más importante para él que cualquier otra. Y sin embargo – ¿cómo podría haberlo evitado?

No había respuestas fáciles. Después de la cena, él dejó a Hummel conducirlo de nuevo a la habitación, poniendo excusas a lo largo del camino a Paul y Remy, quienes les habían invitado a su habitación para un animado juego de Canasta nudista.

─Tal vez mañana por la noche. Devon no se siente muy bien ahora ─él oyó decir a su compañero. — Pero te veré mañana antes del desayuno para hablar sobre lo que discutimos, Remy.

─Te veré más tarde, entonces ─fue la suave respuesta. Y entonces, con gran alivio para Anderson, entraron en su habitación, y Hummel cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

─Venga, Anderson, has estado abatido toda la noche. ─Dijo Hummel, conduciéndolo hacia el cuarto de baño─. Vamos a ver si un poco de jabón y agua pueden hacer mejor las cosas.

Anderson quiso decir que nada alguna vez estaría mejor otra vez, pero esto parecía tomar demasiado esfuerzo para sacar las palabras. Se había sentido así después de que Quinn le había dejado, y Hummel le había ayudado a reponerse. Pero esta noche su compañero era la causa de su depresión, por lo que no veía cómo podía hacer nada Hummel para ayudarlo.

─Ya sé, eres un hijo de puta mal humorado ─comentó Hummel, mientras empezó a quitar la ropa de Anderson, doblándola ordenadamente sobre el mostrador mientras lo hacía─. No sé por qué te quiero tanto.

Era la segunda vez en veinticuatro horas a su compañero le había dicho que lo amaba, pero Anderson sabía que no debía emocionarse demasiado. Él sabía que lo que estaba diciendo en realidad Hummel era: "Tú eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero", no, "Aquí está mi corazón, tómalo, es tuyo". Él aguantó ágilmente, sin afectarle lo que sucedía, mientras Hummel les desnudaba a ambos y activaba la ducha, dejando aumentar el vapor cuando el agua se calentó.

─Venga Blainie, a la ducha ─Hummel lo empujó y, a continuación, para sorpresa de Anderson, le siguió. Él supuso que su compañero estaba solo "continuando con el personaje", y no hizo comentarios.

La ducha era muy amplia, y rociaba con fuerza suficiente para que ambos se mojaran de una vez. Anderson cerró los ojos, se detuvo y dejó que el agua (que estaba cerca de estar demasiado caliente) tronase por encima de su cráneo y corriese en riachuelos bajando por su espalda y su pecho. Después de un momento sintió una sensación desconocida y se dio cuenta de que Hummel estaba lavándole la espalda con un paño, enjabonado. Abrió la boca, y al fin las palabras salieron.

─No tienes que hacer eso, lo sabes. Está un poco por encima y más allá del llamado del deber, ¿no te parece? ─Él quería que sus palabras fueran sarcásticas, pero sólo sonaron cansadas.

─Ah-ha –habla ─dijo Hummel, aparentemente impertérrito. Él trasladó su atención de la espalda de Anderson a sus costados y el pecho─. Amo como eres de suave ─susurró Hummel, lavando cuidadosamente entre los planos discos cobrizos de los pezones de Anderson.

─Tú eres más suave ─dijo Anderson, llegando a recorrer con sus penetrantes dedos a través del pecho de su compañero. Hummel se estremeció notablemente en virtud de su contacto.

─Lamento que esta misión haya sido tan difícil para ti, compañero ─dijo Hummel al fin, cuando Anderson pensaba que no iba a responder. Ojos verde mar miraron desde debajo de unas goteantes pestañas doradas, y Anderson pensó que su compañero nunca había estado más bello o más inalcanzable─. Nunca debí arrastrarnos a esto. Te hiere estar aquí; puedo ver eso ahora. Nunca quise hacerte daño, Blaine. ─El paño bajó despacio, moviéndose sobre sus piernas, pero Anderson apenas lo sentía.

─No es tu culpa, Kurt ─dijo, no deseando causar dolor a su amigo─. Son sólo... circunstancias difíciles.

─Lo sé ─se hizo una pausa, y entonces Hummel dijo con una voz que casi era demasiado baja para escucharla bajo el chorro del agua─. Siento si fue muy duro para ti tocarme.

Anderson, que había cerrado los ojos y girado su rostro hacia el agua, se volvió hacia su compañero, sorprendido.

─Quiero decir, eso es por lo que saliste de allí tan rápido, ¿huh? ─dijo Hummel, sin mirarlo.

─No ─Anderson trató de pensar en una manera de refutar la afirmación sin descubrir su propio secreto.

Qué irónico que su compañero pensara que Anderson no quería tocarlo, cuando en verdad era exactamente lo contrario. «Yo podría pasar el resto de mi vida tocándote... haciendo que te corrieses... amándote.»

Pensó en su infancia – sin amor, estéril, carente de afecto físico. Fue Hummel quien le enseñó como tocar en primer lugar, como disfrutar de la calidez humana de un sencillo apretón de manos, un masaje en el cuello, un abrazo, el sentimiento del muslo de su compañero presionando al lado del suyo cuando se sentaban en el sofá y veían el partido por televisión.

No era culpa de Hummel que Anderson hubiese tomado ese regalo y lo pervirtiese, que hubiese llegado a desear más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar que Hummel le diese en circunstancias normales. Sólo que aquí, en el RamJack, las circunstancias son cualquier cosa menos normales. «¿Por qué no puedo disfrutar de este tiempo con él mientras lo tengo?» Era una oportunidad de oro, y él estaba orinando en la basura.

─Kurt ─dijo al fin─, no fue así. Yo sólo... estaba nervioso pensando acerca de todos aquellos tipos mirándonos. Y pensé que tú estarías molesto debido... debido a la forma en que te toqué ─se rió un poco de sí mismo y movió la cabeza─. Ahora me doy cuenta cómo de tonto he sido.

─Maldita razón ─dijo Hummel, sin rastro de ironía y entonces él estaba en los brazos de Anderson, fusionándose contra él, presionando igual que esa noche en la pista de baile del Dancing Queen.

Anderson sintió su polla firmemente levantada, palpitante y enojada – insatisfecha. Hummel continuó uniéndolos, y aquella fricción perfecta que él recordaba de la noche anterior comenzó un fuego lento en su vientre mientras el agua corría sobre ellos y su compañero le besaba con ferocidad en la boca. Al fin se apartó, sintiéndose asfixiado.

─Kurt, no tienes que hacer esto. ─Él frotó mojados círculos a lo largo de la espalda de su compañero con los dedos suavemente.

─No tengo, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero cuidar de ti esta noche. Vamos. ─Hummel cerró la ducha y se giró, buscando toallas para los dos.

Se secó rápidamente y a continuación, también a Anderson, parecía pensar que su compañero se estaba moviendo demasiado despacio─. Vamos al dormitorio, bebé. Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

─No tienes que hacerlo ─dijo Anderson de nuevo mientras Hummel lo puso boca abajo sobre la cama y apagó las luces de modo que sólo una silueta oscura estaba a su lado en la sombra.

Manos fuertes comenzaron a masajear su espalda, aliviando la tensión física. Anderson suspiró felizmente. Hummel siempre le dio el mejor masaje de espalda, aunque nunca lo habían hecho sin ropa antes.

La idea de su compañero arrodillado sobre él, de ese ágil, desnudo cuerpo con su mata de fresco cabello castaño detrás de él tocándolo, hizo vibrar su verga inútilmente contra la cama. Anderson se movió, tratando de estar más cómodo. Él supuso que Hummel estaba haciendo esto como un acto de amistad, un gesto de reconciliación por el desacuerdo que habían tenido antes. «Bien podrías disfrutar de los masajes desnudo mientras puedas conseguirlos, Blaine. Esto es una sola vez, (solamente un trato) bueno exclusivamente en el RamJack.»

Tibias. Las manos de Hummel eran tan tibias. Masculinas y capaces, amasando contra su columna vertebral y hacia abajo sobre sus nalgas y muslos. Anderson se entregó al placer de ser tocado e intentó olvidar el latido de su polla. Hummel no podía amar a Anderson de la forma en que Anderson lo amaba a él, no podía volver su pasión, pero todavía era reconfortante tener al otro hombre tan cerca, tocándole de esa manera. Podía sentir fundirse a sí mismo, relajarse bajo esas manos...

Una cálida humedad en la parte superior de su muslo izquierdo le tomó por sorpresa. Anderson se sacudió y ladeó su cabeza de la almohada en la que había estado descansando. Al sentir la sensación de nuevo, más arriba, se dio cuenta que Hummel le estaba besando.

─¿Qu...? ─él empezó, y entonces sintió a Hummel separar sus muslos y una lengua caliente lamió sus bolas desde atrás─. Oh, Dios, Kurt... no... no debes... ─protestó mientras la cálida humedad delicada seguía y seguía, haciendo que él deseara retorcerse y mantenerse rígido, todo al mismo tiempo, por temor a interrumpir el placer intenso.

─Date la vuelta ─La voz de su compañero era baja y demandante. Anderson se encontró rodando sobre su espalda, su polla era un signo de exclamación enojado en la oscuridad, sobresaliendo de entre sus muslos. Una mano le ahuecaba, calmando el dolor con un movimiento constante.

─Kurt... ─Protestó, deseando poder ver la expresión en el rostro del otro hombre.

─Somos compañeros. Los compañeros cuidan el uno del otro. ─Le susurró Hummel en la oscuridad, acariciando con su mano, explorando, reivindicando.

─Esa no es razón para hacer... ¡Ah! Cosas que normalmente tu no querrías hacer. ─le amonestó Anderson. Él estaba empujándole en ese cálido y firme agarre ahora. Podía sentir los callos en la palma de Hummel de asir su pistola. Era tan diferente de la palma de la mano suave, dulce de una mujer, tan diferente de cualquier trabajo manual que había conseguido, y cien veces mejor ya que era su compañero quien le acariciaba. Oyó una pequeña carcajada en la oscuridad.

─¿Desde cuándo algo es normal últimamente? ─Preguntó Hummel. ─Blaine, la forma en que me has tocado hoy... No lo sé. Fue hermoso. Sólo quiero devolverte un poco de ello.

─No hay... ninguna obligación. ─Anderson jadeaba, aunque pensaba que podía morir con las pelotas azules si su compañero se detenía─. Lo hice... porque yo quería.

─Y yo quiero hacer esto. ─La cabeza castaña bajó de repente, y Anderson fue envuelto en un calor húmedo, glorioso llegando hasta su raíz. Se trataba obviamente de una maniobra que Hummel nunca había realizado antes, porque se apartó rápidamente, con pequeñas náuseas. Pero no se detuvo. Anderson sintió una profusión de cabellos dorados bajo las palmas de sus manos cuando las bajó hacia él – para detener a su compañero o para instarlo a ello, no estaba seguro de para qué.

─Kurt, no... no, no hagas... ─La castaña cabeza se levantó durante un momento, pero Anderson pudo sentir el aliento caliente de su compañero, que soplaba a través de la piel sensible de su polla cuando Hummel habló.

─Sólo quiero hacer esto para ti esta noche, Blaine. Por favor, bebé, déjame darte esto. Déjame probarte. ─Sin esperar respuesta, bajó la cabeza y engulló la verga de Anderson de nuevo, chupando y acariciando al mismo tiempo que Anderson se estremeció y quedó jadeante debajo de su boca.

─Oh, Dios, Kurt... ─Gimió Anderson, incapaz de expresar el placer que sentía.

¿Cuántas veces una mujer había hecho esto para él? Y sin embargo ahora, cuando Hummel chupaba y lamía, retorciendo experimentalmente su lengua caliente en torno al latente eje de Anderson y tomándolo todo en su boca, fue como la primera vez.

Sintió una mano suave buscar entre sus piernas la taza de sus pelotas con ternura, mientras la cálida y húmeda succión seguía y seguía, y él gimió en voz alta por la sensación agregada.

Hummel lamió la ancha cabeza, explorando la ranura con la punta de su lengua, y después se tragó el dolorido eje de Anderson hasta la raíz de nuevo, chupando con fuerza. Anderson podría apostar cualquier cantidad de dinero a que Hummel nunca había hecho una mamada antes, que nunca había tenido la polla de otro hombre en la boca, entonces ¿cómo infiernos podía su compañero ser tan bueno en eso?

─¿Cómo...? ─Se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de formar una pregunta coherente. Hummel entendió.

─Sólo haciendo... lo que se siente bien... para mí. ─Susurró, acariciando lentamente a lo largo del dolorido eje y dejando calientes besos con la boca abierta bajando en un sendero hasta las pelotas de Anderson mientras hablaba─. ¿Está todo bien?

─Más que bien. ─Anderson empujó reflejamente cuando la rubia cabeza comenzó a balancearse contra su ingle una vez más, arrastrando su polla dentro de esa caliente, húmeda succión─. No pares... Voy a correrme.

Él esperaba que Hummel se retirara y que terminase con su mano, pero en lugar de eso su compañero murmuró: ─Te quiero. Quiero probarte, bebé. Córrete para mí. ─La boca de Hummel le engulló de nuevo y comenzó un ritmo constante que Anderson no podía resistir.

Sus dedos estaban apretados en las sábanas y sus caderas corcovearon desvalidamente mientras Hummel seguía chupando implacablemente llevándolo hacia el borde del orgasmo. Todavía no tenía idea de por qué su compañero estaba haciendo esto por él, pero él no podía preocuparse más. Toda su conciencia estaba centrada en su ingle, completamente absorbido por las sensaciones de la boca de Hummel haciendo cosas increíbles – cosas que nunca había creído posibles.

No sabía si esta era la mejor felación que había recibido, o si sólo fue fenomenal porque era Hummel quien le estaba chupando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había experimentado el sexo y el amor al mismo tiempo, era difícil de decir.

Una de las manos de Hummel estaba moviendo y acariciando sus bolas, usando toques ligeros como una pluma que parecía prender fuego a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas así como el resbaladizo calor en su polla seguía y seguía creciendo. De repente fue demasiado, y Anderson sintió inclinarse en el borde.

─Oh, Dios, Kurt... voy... ─No pudo terminar la frase. Se sintió empujando con fuerza, incapaz de resistir cuando su compañero se inclinó hacia delante para tomarlo lo más profundo posible en esa caliente y dispuesta garganta.

Calientes chorros salieron de su verga una y otra vez cuando el placer encumbró en su interior, y podía sentir a Hummel tragar constantemente, tomando todo lo que Anderson tenía para dar y chupando suavemente para conseguir más. Por fin se sintió bajar, sintió que su pene comenzó a perder su dolorosa rigidez, y con un último suave beso a la amplia cabeza, Hummel lo liberó.

─Ven aquí. ─Anderson logró mascullar. Se alegró de sentir la dorada cabeza descansar sobe su hombro un momento después, y a su compañero respirando cerca contra su costado─. Eso fue... increíble. ─Le susurró en el cabello suave y fragante. Su compacto cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente contra el suyo propio, y Hummel olía a sudor limpio y almizcle sexual – delicioso─. No tenías que hacerlo, sin embargo. ¿Quieres tú...? ─Él bajó hacia la ingle de Hummel, pero una mano suave le empujó lejos con firmeza.

─Mejor ten cuidado, o te llenarás la mano de esperma, bebé. ─La voz de Hummel fue baja y divertida─. Me he corrido rápido como un cohete justo detrás de ti cuando sentí que tú lo hacías en mi garganta. Tu sabor es delicioso, ¿sabías eso?

─Quinn nunca se preocupó mucho por ello. ¿Qué se siente? ─Anderson preguntó, queriendo conocer toda la experiencia─. Yo nunca he... no he... probado a nadie.

Hummel entendió. ─Bueno, es un poco raro al principio. Es algo que me han hecho muchas veces, pero no esperaba hacer a nadie, ¿sabes? Fue diferente, aunque no malo. No me mal entiendas, sin embargo, Blaine, tú eres el único hombre por el que alguna vez lo haría. ─Hummel se movió contra él y frotó el vientre de Anderson con dulzura─. Ahora, ¿por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Tengo una reunión mañana en la mañana con Remy, y creo que finalmente vamos a marcar un tanto. Vamos a estar fuera de este show de monstruos antes de que te des cuenta.

Sus palabras pusieron inexplicablemente triste a Anderson. Por supuesto que sabía que Hummel estaría feliz de salir de aquí y volver a su rutina normal. Él no albergó ninguna ilusión de que lo que había hecho su compañero por él esta noche no fuera más que un trato de una sola vez. Fue una expresión de amistad, no de amor. Conocía todo esto en su cabeza, pero su corazón no podía evitar sentirse dolorido y cansado de nuevo.

─Te amo, Kurt. ─Susurró sobre el pelo rubio y suave─. Eres el mejor compañero, el mejor amigo que alguien alguna vez podría pedir. Lo que has hecho por mí mientras estamos aquí, bueno, yo nunca lo olvidaré.

Su compañero se puso muy quieto por un momento en sus brazos, y luego Anderson escuchó un suspiro bajo, pesado.

─Sí, gracias, bebé. ─Hummel susurró finalmente─. Mira, voy a lavarme ahora y acostarme después. Tengo que levantarme temprano para mi pequeña reunión mañana. Tú sólo descansa. ─Empezó a salir del círculo formado por los brazos de Anderson, pero Anderson no podía soportar dejarlo ir todavía.

─Espera, Kurt... ─Él se aferró a su compañero, vacilante, pero entonces pensó, «qué diablos»─. Podría yo... yo sólo quiero un beso más. Saborearte... ─No pudo terminar la frase en voz alta, no podía decir que quería probarse a sí mismo en los labios de su compañero, en esa caliente y húmeda boca. Sintió a Hummel temblar contra él.

─Claro que puedes tener un beso, Blaine. ─Susurró Hummel. Entonces él se inclinó, una silueta oscura en la oscuridad. Anderson podía oler de nuevo la mixtura de almizcle picante y sudor limpio que era totalmente propia de Hummel. Entonces su compañero se inclinó hacia abajó y tomó su boca, tan dulce y tan completamente que todo lo demás excepto ese beso fue expulsado de su mente.

La lengua de Hummel investigó profundamente, dándole a Anderson el sabor de sí mismo, salado y ligeramente amargo – un gusto que le recordaba al de las lágrimas. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y enredó el suave nido de pelo de su compañero, manteniendo cerca a Hummel solo un momento más. Sin querer dejarlo ir.

─Sabes como el océano. ─Hummel murmuró cuando se separaron finalmente.

─Kurt, yo... ─Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, para admitir todo, decirle a su compañero de una vez por todas cómo realmente se sentía. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya era? Hummel le había dado un regalo maravilloso – el regalo de concederse a sí mismo. Anderson sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta como para exigir que ese regalo continuara una vez que ellos abandonaran este lugar. Pero al menos tendría siempre los recuerdos para atesorar.

─¿Sí? Háblame, Blaine. ─La voz de Hummel era tensa, de algún modo anhelante en la oscuridad. Anderson se preguntó lo que su compañero quiso que él dijera. Deseaba que él lo supiese, porque él no podía decir lo que realmente estaba en su corazón.

─Nada ─dijo al fin─. Sólo que yo nunca olvidaré esto, nuestro tiempo aquí, quiero decir. Incluso cuando salgamos de aquí y todo... vuelva a la normalidad.

Otro suspiro pesado, y a continuación Hummel se deslizó fuera de la cama. ─Sí, yo tampoco, Blainie. Yo tampoco.

En el momento que su compañero volvió a la cama, Anderson ya estaba dormido. Y cuando despertó, Hummel se había ido.

* * *

_Hasta más tarde._

_mayi :) x_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Al principio no estaba preocupado.

Hummel había desactivado la alarma del reloj para dejarlo dormir hasta tarde. Era sólo una de esas pequeñas cosas que se hacían entre sí – pequeños gestos de cariño que Anderson había llegado a dar por sentado a lo largo de los años.

Ahora, se preguntaba preocupado, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que eran las diez. ¿Cómo podía haber tomado siempre todo lo que su compañero hacía por él como algo natural? Todos los pequeños toques, las pequeñas caricias que compartieron juntos. – Nunca las había tenido con nadie más. Ni si quiera con Quinn, a pesar de ser muy cercana antes de irse.

Cerca del final de su matrimonio con Quinn, se había negado a tocarlo y eso había sido muy duro. Hubo un profundo pozo de nostalgia en Anderson por tocar y ser tocado y cuando Quinn se fue, dejó un dolor y un vacio. Hummel había llenado el vacío. Anderson nunca olvidaría la noche después del divorcio…

Hummel lo llevó a casa, y Anderson, dijo buenas noches mientras subía las escaleras de su apartamento – el apartamento ahora se sentía vacío y extraño sin Quinn. Oyó pasos detrás de él, y mirando hacia atrás, vio, para su sorpresa, que Hummel lo seguía. Su compañero nunca antes se había auto-invitado, pero esa noche ni siquiera preguntó. Sólo esperó a que Anderson abriera la puerta y luego entró en la sala como si fuera algo que hiciera todas las noches. Hummel se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, mirando expectante a Anderson, quien le devolvió la voz apagada.

»─¿Qué? ─Anderson no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo Hummel, estaba cansado y agotado emocionalmente para prestar atención─. Ven aquí. ─respondió su compañero, acariciando el sofá junto a él─. ¿Por qué? ─Anderson sintió la obligación de preguntar.

»─Solo ven aquí. ─Fue la escueta respuesta de Hummel. Anderson se acercó a él, demasiado cansado para luchar, y se sentó en el lugar que su compañero le había indicado. Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Hummel envolvió con sus brazos a Anderson y lo atrajo hacia sí.

»─¿Qué? ─Anderson trató de protestar, pero la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos alrededor de él – la maravillosa sensación de estar tan cerca de la única persona en el mundo capaz de morir o matar por él, que nunca lo dejaría ir… era demasiado fuerte para resistirse. Suspirando profundamente, se permitió relajarse y se apoyó en Hummel, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y cerrando sus ojos.

Se sentaron así, como una hora, sin decir nada. Anderson no había llorado entonces, el dolor había sido demasiado profundo para unas lágrimas. Pero la sensación de las manos de su amigo acariciando suavemente su cabello y el vello reconfortante de su pecho en su mejilla era como darle agua a un hombre sediento.

Era un pozo que nunca se secaba, y a Hummel parecía no importarle cuántas veces viniera a beber de él. Las palabras ni siquiera parecieron ser necesarias entre ellos, de alguna manera su compañero sabía cuándo necesitaba ser tocado….

«¿Fue entonces cuando empecé a amarlo? ¿Incluso antes de que casi lo pierdo por la punta del cuchillo de un drogadicto?»

Anderson sacudió la cabeza y se fue a la ducha. Recordó cuan suavemente Hummel lo había lavado anoche y la manera en que se ocupó de Anderson después. No había tenido que decirle a Hummel lo que necesitaba, su compañero ya sabia y lo proporcionó como siempre lo hacía.

Si solo esta misión durara para siempre, si tan solo ellos no volvieran a ser lo que siempre habían sido cuando terminara – los mejores amigos, sólo amigos. «Ah Kurt, podríamos hacer todo el uno por el otro. No necesito a nadie más cuando estoy contigo.»

Si tan sólo pudieran mantener el aspecto físico de su relación que habían descubierto en el RamJack. Pero Anderson sabía que eso era imposible. Hummel podría estar dispuesto a actuar de gay e incluso impulsar sus límites personales para cumplir con las fantasías de su tácito compañero, una o dos veces. Pero no duraría en el exterior. Había demasiadas chicas bonitas con faldas cortas en el mundo, y Anderson no se hacía ilusiones en cuanto a dónde estaban las verdaderas preferencias de su compañero.

Hummel quería a Anderson mucho, estaba seguro de eso. Pero su compañero no estaba enamorado de él. Anderson, por el contrario, estaba profundamente enamorado, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba y no veía una salida. Por primera vez, comenzó a preguntarse si no sería lo mejor dejar a Hummel en paz cuando esta tarea hubiera finalizado. Después de seis años maravillosos de compañerismo y una amistad distinta a cualquiera que hubiera tenido alguna vez, tal vez era hora de seguir adelante.

Después de secarse y vestirse, Anderson, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era casi las once. Empezó a alarmarse. Hummel había parecido muy seguro de sí mismo cuando habló sobre "la compra", y Anderson había asumido que era probable que usara a Remy para convencer a Conrad para vender algo de coca. Una vez hecho el trato, el atraco puede suceder, aunque estaba seguro de que Hummel se lo debería haber informado ahora.

Comenzó a tener una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago. Tendría que haber tenido noticias de su compañero ya. No debería haber dormido y tomado una ducha tranquilamente, meditando sobre cosas de las que él no tenía control mientras su compañero estaba haciendo el trato. Tenía que estar allí con Hummel, en vez de darse la vuelta como un niño enfadado.

Rápidamente, se puso algo de ropa y fue directamente hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la superficie de roble, se encontró cara a cara con los dos mismos matones que había entregado a Hummel a la puerta el día en que habían llegado al RamJack. Pero esta vez su compañero no estaba a la vista.

─¿Qué? ─Anderson comenzó a preguntar, pero fue atrapado de los brazos antes de terminar la pregunta. Sus zapatos apenas tocaban el suelo mientras era arrastrado con fuerza por el pasillo alfombrado. Trató de luchar, pero era inútil, era como pelear contra una pared de ladrillo.

─Tómeselo con calma, detective. ─El moreno guardia de seguridad del cual Hummel se había burlado de su cabello, gruñó con gravedad─. No querrá estar hecho un lio cuando el espectáculo comience, ¿verdad? ─Anderson se sintió caer en sus garras.

Detective. Así que el juego había acabado, su tapadera había fallado. Solo una pregunta era importante ahora. ─¿Dónde está mi compañero? ─preguntó. Con la esperanza de que Hummel hubiera escapado de alguna forma, aunque sabía que su amigo no se iría sin él.

─Oh, él realmente se encuentra muy cómodo, no se preocupe por eso. De hecho, le está esperando en este momento. ─Thad, el rubio le contestó. Su cara de carne picada se torció en una mueca repugnante que pareció detener el corazón de Anderson en su pecho.

─¿A dónde me llevan? ─preguntó al fin. Donde quiera que fuera, mientras él y Hummel estuvieran juntos, tal vez pudieran encontrar una manera de escapar.

* * *

_Hasta más tarde ;*_

_mayi :) x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Anderson intentó aquietar los latidos de su corazón mientras era arrastrado por las oscuras escaleras delanteras hacia el sótano y volvía a entrar en los confines claustrofóbicos de los amenazadores muros de piedra. No escuchó nada salvo el eco de sus pasos y el jadeo de su propia respiración en sus oídos. Ni siquiera la distante vibración de la música le saludó cuando ellos pasaron a través del lejano arco de piedra llamado La Sala de Espectáculos y avanzaron más profundamente en las entrañas del laberinto bajo el RamJack.

Anderson se preguntó distraídamente si todos los demás invitados estaban en otro lugar, o si las paredes eran simplemente demasiado gruesas para oír el ruido de las continuas fiestas. Pero sobre todo sus pensamientos estaban con su compañero.

«¿Dónde estás, Kurt? ¿Qué te han hecho?» La historia de Twonnie sobre el destino de los matones de la droga rivales que habían tratado de penetrar en el RamJack seguía retumbando en su cabeza. «Lo juro por Dios, si se han atrevido a tocarte de esa manera...» Los mataría. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría, Anderson decidió sombrío.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de vacíos pasillos de piedra, pasaron a través de otra entrada arqueada hacia una cavernosa estancia que se estableció como un teatro. Allí había lujosos asientos en las hileras principales sobre un suelo con una ligera pendiente y un escenario colocado en el centro de la habitación.

Sobre el escenario había una gran caja de vidrio y bien visible en el interior estaba un juego de dormitorio completo con una cama King-Size y mesillas de noche con lámparas de latón ornamentado sobre ellas. Una alfombra persa cubría el suelo del "dormitorio", pero fue la figura acurrucada en el centro de esa vasta extensión de colchón lo que llamó la total atención de Anderson.

─Kurt... ─Él exhaló, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. En el centro de la enorme cama, acurrucado en posición fetal, con brazos y piernas atadas, amordazado y con los ojos vendados, estaba su compañero. La indefensa posición de Hummel era terrible de ver, y el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo alimentó los peores temores de Anderson.

─¡Hijos de puta! ─dijo con dificultad, luchando para liberarse del castigador agarre de los guardias que lo flanqueaban─. ¿Qué han hecho con él?

─Nada se ha hecho con su compañero hasta el momento, detective Anderson. ─La suave y fría voz vino de un lateral de la caja de cristal, y Anderson puso su atención fuera de su compañero el tiempo suficiente para ver a Conrad caminando por el costado del escenario, los ojos grises brillando con frialdad─. Ese placer ha sido reservado para usted.

─¿De qué diablos está hablando? ─Escupió Anderson, deseando poder tener sus manos alrededor de esa larga y delgada garganta y estrellar la noble hoja del cuchillo en el cerebro de Conrad. Tras esa ocurrencia, agregó─. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

─¿Sobre su pequeño engaño? Por favor, detective, deme algo de crédito. Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, especialmente entre la comunidad de aquellos que hacen cumplir la ley. Supe, cuando un lote de mi... ah... producto fue incorrectamente cortado y dio lugar a algunas muertes, que alguien tendría que venir a husmear detrás de mí.

»No fue mi culpa, entiéndalo. Yo nunca haría daño a mi propia comunidad de esa manera. Fue el distribuidor al cual encargué ese lote en particular quien cometió el error, pero por supuesto ya fue castigado. Él estaba tratando de, como se suele decir, "sobresalir un poco fuera de la cumbre". Permítame asegurarle que nunca cometerá ese error en particular de nuevo. ─Él sonrió, una fría expresión que nunca alcanzó a los grises ojos, y Anderson sabía que el distribuidor en cuestión ya estaba muerto en algún lugar, pudriéndose en una tumba sin nombre o siendo carnada de tiburones en la bahía. Conrad era un asesino, no dudaba de ello, y ellos tendrían que ser malditamente afortunados para salir con vida de allí.

─Así que hizo volar nuestra tapadera. ─Dijo tan fríamente como pudo, tratando de no dejar que sus ojos regresaran de nuevo a su compañero impotentemente amarrado en la cama. Cada parte de su ser anhelaba correr hacia Hummel y sostener a su amigo en sus brazos, para confortarlo, calmarlo y examinar su ágil y compacto cuerpo para detectar signos de daño, pero no podía dejar que eso se mostrase en su rostro─. Ni siquiera usted podría ser tan estúpido como para matar a un par de policías, Conrad. ─Dijo, tratando de medir la reacción a sus palabras en sus muertos ojos grises.

─Oh, ciertamente no. Es muy incivilizado matar a nuestros chicos de azul. ─Conrad inclinó su cabeza solícitamente hacia el escenario. —Sólo deseo enseñarles una lección que no olvidarán pronto.

El corazón de Anderson latía contra sus costillas, podía adivinar qué tipo de lección Conrad tenía en mente.

─Ahora, detective Anderson, usted parece lucir definitivamente pálido, lo cual no significa poco para un hombre de su asombrosa complexión. ─Los finos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas, todas ellas terriblemente desagradables─. Asumo por la expresión de su rostro que ha oído hablar de mis métodos habituales de la persuasión.

Anderson, asintió con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz. Conrad había descendido del escenario ahora y daba vueltas alrededor de él, pero no demasiado cerca. El hombre tenía que saber que si los matones a ambos lados dejaban ir a Anderson, él estaría sobre Conrad en un minuto en Nueva York, pero obviamente quería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para regodearse.

─Consideré el... ah... tratamiento habitual, detective. ─Conrad sonrió, rondándole como un tiburón─. Pero entonces tuve un golpe de, bueno, supongo que debo llamarlo genio. No es que sea vanidoso, entiéndalo. ─Sonrió con modestia, una mano sobre su delgado pecho. Vestía un traje color blanco helado, y su olivácea piel se destacaba con cetrina perfección contra su cremoso tejido. Anderson permaneció en silencio, mirando, esperando.

─Lo ve ─Conrad continuó, parándose en frente de Anderson─, está en lo cierto al suponer que no me atrevo a matarlos. No importa cómo de secreta o diestramente lo haga, temo que tal acto pueda volver para atormentarme. No, lo que necesito de ustedes es simplemente su silencio. Su disposición a volver por donde vinieron, como buenos niños, y que nunca me molesten de nuevo.

─Eso no va a pasar. ─Dijo Anderson obstinadamente, encontrando esos ojos muertos con los suyos propios, dejando que esa certeza cubriese su rostro.

─Oh, pero eso si pasará. Voy a hacer que suceda. O, mejor dicho, usted, detective Anderson, hará que suceda. ¿Qué es lo peor, además de la muerte que puede ocurrirle a un hombre de sangre roja como usted? ─Él sonrió perezosamente, dejando que la amenaza llenara su delgado rostro, y Anderson se estremeció involuntariamente. «Violación. Está hablando de violación.» Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a dar a Conrad la satisfacción de una respuesta.

─Podría ordenar a Thad y Brutus tomarlo a usted y a tu compañero aquí y ahora, ─dijo Conrad, su voz era plana y segura. Él extendió la mano y trazó una línea bajando por la mejilla de Anderson con un dedo largo y delgado.

Anderson tuvo que trabajar duro para no flaquear con ese toque de hielo─. Y qué espectáculo sería, mis dos bestias follando a ambos. El delicioso choque de carne contra carne, mostrándoles el verdadero significado de sumisión. Pero he concebido una idea mejor, una exhibición mucho más divertida de largo.

La sangre de Anderson se heló, y miró involuntariamente a su compañero todavía acurrucado en el centro de la enorme cama. ¿Qué podría ser peor que ser violado por los matones de Conrad?

Conrad le miraba con avidez y vio la mirada rápida hacia Hummel

─Se preocupa por él profundamente, ¿no? ¿Por su compañero? ─Él asintió con la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando hacia el escenario─. Pero no en la forma de cuidar uno del otro. Ustedes son amigos, compañeros, pero no amantes. Son, como se suele decir, "correctos", ¿no?

Hubo un clic en la garganta de Anderson cuando él respondió: ─Sí. ─No había necesidad de dejar que Conrad supiera cómo de lejos habían llevado los límites de su compañerismo estos últimos días en el RamJack.

─Qué difícil debe haber sido esta pequeña farsa para ustedes, entonces. ─Conrad parecía más que divertido con la idea de su malestar─. Cómo de incómodos por tocar al otro de manera prohibida. Admito… ─Se echó a reír─. …que el beso que compartió con él la primera noche casi me convenció. Son excelentes actores, ambos. Y ahora tendrán la oportunidad de poner en uso su considerable talento una vez más antes de que abandonen el RamJack.

─¿Qué…? ─La boca de Anderson estaba seca. Tragó saliva convulsivamente─. ¿De qué está usted hablando, Conrad? ─Él preguntó. Los grises ojos de tiburón miraban con frialdad a los suyos propios.

─Chantaje, detective. A usted y a su compañero. Y seguridad para mí mismo. Después del show de esta tarde, ninguno de ustedes tendrá razón alguna para molestarme de nuevo. De hecho, tendrán sobradas razones para no hacerlo. Verá ─volvió a extender la mano una vez más para acariciar la mejilla de Anderson─, usted y su compañero van a dar un espectáculo que no olvidarán pronto, y voy a capturar todo eso en una película. Una película que permanecerá en mi cámara acorazada para siempre, sin ser visto por nadie más que por mí mismo, a menos que intenten entrometerse en mi negocio de nuevo. Eso sería muy lamentable porque la película podría ser fácilmente duplicada y distribuida a todo el que esté interesado. Periódicos, estaciones de televisión, oficiales superiores, y más gente por el estilo. Vamos. ─Hizo un gesto con brío a los guardias.

Anderson se vio arrastrado por un corto tramo de escaleras hasta el escenario. Podía ver Hummel con más claridad ahora. Las ataduras que habían puesto alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de su compañero fueron cruelmente apretados, y la venda que llevaba era de seda negro que destacaba contra el castaño de su enredado pelo.

─¿Qué espera que hagamos? ─Anderson preguntó, aunque estaba terriblemente asustado de saber ya la respuesta.

─¿Por qué, detective Anderson? pensé que sería obvio ¿no? Espero que follen.

* * *

_OMG._

_Hasta más tarde!_

_mayi :) x_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Parecía que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones de un solo golpe, mientras Conrad hablaba. Anderson lo miraba, esperando haber oído mal, sabiendo que no era así.

─Sí ─continúo Conrad─, se follarán entre ustedes. O si quiere, Detective Anderson, usted va a follarse a su compañero. La otra noche, lo besó de una manera tan deliciosa, que me estoy muriendo por ver más. Los he provisto de todas las cosas que puedan necesitar; sólo tiene que mirar en el cajón de la mesa de noche y así encontrar todo lo que… eh, le facilitará el camino. Yo estaré grabando toda su actuación, sin embargo no me verán. Intentar escapar es inútil; el vidrio es a prueba de balas, y mis guardias armados están en la puerta de la Sala de Espectáculos por si de pronto logran salir de la caja ─dijo mientras señalaba la prisión de vidrio en la mitad del lugar.

«¿Se supone que tengo que follar a Hummel? ¿Mi mejor amigo… mi compañero?» La boca de Anderson estaba seca de deseo y de auto conmiseración. La máxima expresión de su amor. La máxima traición.

─¿Cómo…? ─Se lamió sus labios nerviosamente, tratando de pensar cómo hacer la pregunta─. Usted mismo dijo que somos heterosexuales, Conrad. Nosotros no bateamos para ese bando. ¿Cómo demonios espera usted que se me pare y haga el trabajo?

─Pues ya se le puede ir "parando", como usted dice, Detective. ─Dijo Conrad en tono grave─. De otra manera, en un plazo de una hora, usted será forzado a mirar como Thad y Brutus se turnan para tirarse a su compañero. Le aseguro que ninguno de los dos tendrá problema alguno para realizar "_el trabajito_". ─Un par de groseras carcajadas, le recordaron a Anderson que tenía a los gorilas de Conrad reforzando su amenaza─. Y luego yo los dejaré tener una probadita de sus encantos ─siguió, mientras sonreía fríamente─. Asumo que una unión forzada entre ustedes, sin importar cuán desagradable sea para usted, le sería más agradable a su compañero que dejarlo a los tiernos deseos de mis guardias. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Anderson se le quedó mirando, negándose a responder. Conrad se encogió de hombros. Sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo, abrió el panel de vidrio que servía como puerta de la gran caja.

─Bueno sólo el tiempo lo dirá, una hora, para ser exactos, caballeros. Después de eso, Thad y Brutus pueden entrar a entretenerse. Les aseguro que, cualquier cosa que se haga y yo grabe en la película, no tiene precio. Cualquier cosa me asegurará su silencio.

Alguien empujó bruscamente a Anderson dentro de la caja. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon la cama donde estaba su compañero. Hummel dio vuelta y gimió suavemente detrás de la mordaza.

─¿Cómo sabremos que mantendrá su palabra y nos dejará si hacemos lo que usted dice? ─pregunto Anderson, sorprendido de la urgencia que tenía de acercarse a su compañero.

Conrad puso una delgada y elegante mano sobre su corazón.

─Detective Anderson, me hiere. Sería del peor gusto retirar mi palabra de caballero una vez que la he dado. Hay ciertas cosas que uno no hace. ¿No ha notado cuan cortés he sido en esperar a que usted descansara hasta recuperarse antes de mandar a mis hombres a que lo escoltaran para traerlo aquí?

Anderson tragó y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Así que Hummel había tenido que estar acostado en esa cama por horas mientras él estaba en la suite, dando vueltas, lamiéndose sus heridas y sintiendo pena por sí mismo. El código de honor de Conrad era una cosa loca de hecho, pero Anderson creía que él se sentía obligado a cumplirlo.

─¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, Detective? ─pregunto Conrad amablemente, como si estuvieran en una fiesta y él estuviera preguntando sí Anderson deseaba otro Coctel─. ¿No? Bueno, entonces los dejo en su tarea. Déjeme advertirles que espero de ustedes una buena actuación, que incluya penetración completa de su compañero. Yo sabré si intentan fingir el acto y las consecuencias serán más que terribles. Aborrezco la deshonestidad. Buen día, caballeros.

Se despidió, cerrando la puerta con un ruidito bastante perturbador.

Anderson hizo la única cosa que podía hacer… se dirigió hacia la cama.

* * *

_Siguiente capítulo: Klex! _

_mayi :) x_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bbbbuenas noches :) estaba jugando Donkey Kong y no vi la hora ahahah _

_Elbereth3: Te entiendo! Odio ese tipo de reuniones, más cuando son después de una laaarga jornada laboral y uno solo quiere llegar a casa y descansar o leer :) jeje_

_Es un poco tarde, no? Díganme si quieren otro capítulo ahora o lo dejamos para mañana? ;)_

_Disfruten el Klexxxxx jeje_

_besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

─¿Kurt? ─Anderson susurró suavemente, arrodillándose cerca del hombre atado sobre la cama. Suavemente soltó la mordaza de la boca de su compañero y empezó a trabajar en los nudos que agarraban sus muñecas y tobillos─. ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó, hurgando con urgencia para desatar a su compañero.

─Sabía… ─Hummel tosió ásperamente, su boca obviamente seca por la mordaza─. Sabía que vendrías ─susurró con voz ronca, girando a ciegas hacia el sonido de la voz de Anderson.

─Deberías desear no tenerme por un tiempo ─Anderson dijo gravemente soltando el último nudo, y así los brazos y piernas de Hummel estuvieron libres. Su compañero se estiró cautelosamente y probó sentarse, pero falló.

─¡Eh!, permanece quieto hasta que la circulación vuelva otra vez. ─Ordenó Anderson. ─Se inclinó sobre su compañero, masajeando los brazos y piernas de Hummel hasta que empezaron a recobrar el color y la sensibilidad─. ¡Hijo de puta!, amarrarte como si…

─Él va a hacer algo peor que atarme si nosotros no descubrimos una manera de salir de esto, Blainie ─dijo Hummel─. Aquí, quisiera… ─Subió una mano para jalar el vendaje de los ojos y siseó por la súbita invasión de luz cuando se liberó de la seda negra─. ¡Maldita sea, esto es brillante!

─¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijo? ─preguntó Anderson tratando de mantener su nivel de voz— Acerca de lo que…

─Sí, escuché ─lo interrumpió Hummel, estaba fuera de la cama, explorando los confines de su cárcel de cristal. Desde dentro, Anderson podía ver que debía estar hecha del mismo tipo de vidrio de un espejo de dos cara. Parándose en el escenario él podía ver hacia el interior de la caja. Ahora, desde dentro, él podía ver solamente reflejos de sí mismo, de su compañero y de los muebles del dormitorio.

Nada del escenario o del exterior del teatro era visible. Incluso el cielo raso era un espejo, reflejándole su propia expresión preocupada cuando miraba hacia arriba.

─Bastardo, me dejó vendado y amordazado, pero no le hizo nada a mis oídos ─continuó Hummel gravemente─. Se supone que quería que yo escuchara lo que estabas por hacerme en detalle.

─Kurt, no hablemos de eso ─Anderson suplicó tratando de no mirar los múltiples reflejos de la forma fuerte y desnuda de su compañero, mientras Hummel continuaba rondando la habitación, buscando una forma de escape. Él no se atrevería a admitir cuan odiosa era la idea que le rondaba. Cuánto quería sentir ese dorado y compacto cuerpo contra sí mismo, retorciéndose debajo de él.

─Blaine, tenemos que hablar de esto. No veo una forma fácil de salir de aquí ─Hummel se sentó al fin y le dio una impenetrable mirada.

─¡No, yo no acepto eso! ─Anderson giró de los insondables ojos verdes y echó mano de una pesada lámpara de latón de la mesita de noche cercana a él. Con toda su fuerza, él arrojó la pesada lámpara a un lateral de la prisión de cristal. Rebotó indemne con un impotente estruendo a los pies de la cama, ni siquiera se rompió el bombillo.

─¡Maldición! ─juró Anderson. La ira lo dejó súbitamente, haciéndolo sentirse cansado e indefenso. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, puso su cabeza en sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

─¡Eh!... ─sintió la cama inclinarse cuando Hummel vino hacia él, y fuertes manos sobaron sus hombros, masajeando para alejar su tensión─. Mira, Blaine, yo no sé qué hacer, pero sólo tenemos una hora para decidirlo. Mejor lo hablamos.

─¿De qué tenemos que hablar? ¿Quién estará arriba? ─Anderson preguntó amargamente─. No, espera, eso ya ha sido establecido. Yo tengo el honor.

─Yo prefiero que tú me hagas eso que uno de esos matones ─dijo Hummel─. Bebé, tienes que enfrentar esto, estamos entre la espada y la pared aquí.

─Mala elección de palabras, compañero, ¿no querías decir? ─Pero Anderson se sentó enderezándose y al final miró a su compañero. Hummel se veía mucho más relajado de lo que Anderson podría creer posible. Él se sentaba al lado de Anderson, aún desnudo, pero no incómodo en su desnudez. Hummel siempre tenía una comodidad animal estando en su propia piel que Anderson admiraba inmensamente. ─¿Qué me quieres decir? ─Anderson preguntó al final─. ¿Cómo me voy a sentir yo acerca de esto? ¿De ser forzado a… a forzarte yo mismo a ti?

─¡Eh! Nadie fuerza a nadie ─Hummel protestó, deslizándose tan cerca que Anderson pudo sentir el calor corporal de la piel desnuda de su compañero como una línea de fuego a lo largo de su costado─. Conrad puede ser capaz de que nosotros hagamos esto, pero él no puede hacer que nosotros nos odiemos por esto. No puede realmente hacer que nos lastimemos mutuamente.

─Oh, ¿tú no crees que esto hará daño? ¿Teniendo mi polla incrustada en tu culo? ─Anderson preguntó bruscamente, volteándose hacia el hombre a su lado. Anderson agitó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos firmemente─. Perdón, no quería decir eso ─dijo rápidamente─. Es sólo que… demonios, Kurt, yo nunca hice algo así antes, ni siquiera con una mujer. No sé ni siquiera lo básico de esto. ¿Cómo podré hacer esto sin herirte, sin hacer que me odies?

─Nunca podría odiarte ─Hummel tragó con fuerza y miró a los ojos de Anderson─. Yo te quiero, bebé. No te culparé por hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

─Es que toda esta misión ha sido… haciendo lo que tengamos que hacer. Le pediría a Dios que nosotros nunca hubiéramos aceptado esto en primer lugar ─Anderson dijo amargamente, girándose lejos de nuevo—. Pero, Kurt, yo no quiero hacerte esto a ti. No… no de esta forma ─esto fue lo más cerca que él podía decir lo que estaba en su corazón. «No quiero hacer esto contigo agotando una necesidad en lugar del amor»─. No quiero follarte de esta forma ─él dijo al fin, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos verde mar.

─Entonces no ─Hummel dijo suavemente.

Anderson lo miró.

─¿Qué quieres decir? Tú sólo estás sentado aquí diciéndome cómo no tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Soy yo o los matones. ¿No es correcto?

─Quiero decir: ¡No me folles! ─Hummel lo miró seriamente y puso una mano sobre el muslo de su compañero─. Hazme el amor, bebé. Nosotros hemos sido todo mutuamente, todo menos esto. Ahora, sólo daremos el último paso.

Anderson lo miró mudo. «¿Pero cómo sabes si podremos retroceder ese paso una vez salgamos de aquí?» Del modo que él sabía que Hummel querría.

─No tiene que ser feo u odioso ─Hummel continuó fervorosamente, su mano masajeando el muslo de Anderson al hablar─. Puede ser algo hermoso, Anderson. Una expresión de nuestra amistad. La máxima ─los ojos verde mar le suplicaban que entendiera.

«El máximo sacrificio,» Anderson pensó mirando abajo a la mano sobre su muslo. «La máxima expresión de su amistad, pero no amor. Y cuando estemos fuera de aquí, el recuerdo nos romperá en pedazos, y entonces no nos quedará ni siquiera nuestra amistad. Tú me dejarás, Kurt; no serás capaz de evitar esto. Porque cada vez que me mires, no será a tu mejor amigo y compañero lo que veas. Será al hombre que te dio por… el hombre que te folló. Y nada que pueda hacer o decir cambiará esto. Yo te he perdido aquí y ahora, sea que lo sepas o no. Este es el final de la línea, amigo. Todo ha terminado.»

─De acuerdo ─dijo pesadamente─. ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer? ─se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta que estuvo tan desnudo como su compañero. Las paredes de espejo les reflejaban su propia piel oscura en contraste a la piel dorada pálida de Hummel. La imagen de claro y oscuro se burlaba de él, erguido a los pies de la cama.

─Chico, tú sí que eres romántico, ¿no es así? ─murmuró Hummel. Deslizándose en la cama, miró a Anderson y le hizo señas con una mano─. Ven aquí ─dijo al final.

Dudando sólo brevemente, Anderson lo hizo. Se deslizó al lado de su compañero hasta que Hummel se enrolló a sí mismo alrededor del largo cuerpo y lo acarició en su cuello.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─preguntó Anderson, su voz quebrándose sólo un poco cuando la mano de Hummel jugueteaba sobre su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones a conciencia.

─Amándote, bebé. ¿Quieres amarme? ─susurró sin aliento y una lengua caliente pasó brevemente contra el lado de su garganta, haciendo a Anderson contener la respiración por la tensión y el deseo.

Hummel se inclinó sobre él, manteniendo su peso sobre un codo, buscando un beso. Cuando los labios suaves y rojos de su compañero se encontraron con los suyos él sintió la lengua caliente de Hummel invadiendo su boca, Anderson sabía que estaba perdido. Con un gemido, él enredó sus dedos en el fino pelo castaño y haló a Hummel más cerca.

─¡Oh, Dios, Kurt! Desearía no tener que hacerlo de esta forma ─murmuró cuando ellos pararon al fin, ambos jadeando de emoción.

─Esto es lo que es ─respondió su compañero, enigmático ─No podemos hacer nada al respecto, bebé, sólo déjate llevar. Así, haz el amor conmigo… ¿por favor?

─¿Tú quieres que terminemos con esto? ¿Es eso? ─Anderson preguntó tristemente, mirando dentro de los amados ojos densamente ribeteados de dorado.

─No… bien. Admito que es un poco atemorizante.

La voz de Hummel bajó un poco, y acarició la mejilla de Anderson suavemente con un dedo al hablar.

─Pero yo no puedo explicarlo completamente. Es casi como… Yo he estado esperando por esto desde que llegamos aquí. Como si estuviera predestinado, ¿comprendes?

─Inevitable ─Anderson corrigió automáticamente con una pequeña, triste sonrisa.

─Lo sé. Lo siento también ─y realmente lo sentía. Vívidamente recordó la sensación profunda de malestar que tuvo desde que aceptaron el caso.

─Yo sabía que esto podría cambiarnos para siempre desde el primer día que nosotros llegamos. No sé cómo, sólo lo sabía ─dijo interpretando la sensación a su compañero.

─Nada tiene que cambiar ─insistió Hummel─. Seguiremos siendo tú y yo… Nosotros contra ellos por siempre, compañero. Lo sabes.

─Hummel ¿Cómo puedes mentir así, estando listo para dejarme follarte, y decir que nada va a cambiar? ─preguntó Anderson.

Súbitamente, rodó hasta que el peso de su cuerpo presionara al hombre más pequeño en el mullido colchón, agarrando los brazos de su compañero sobre su cabeza.

Miró abajo a Hummel, buscando en el fondo de los ojos verde mar signos de malestar, pero todo lo que vio fue calmada determinación. «Vas a tomarlo como un hombre, ¿no es así?» Pensó lleno de admiración no entusiasta. Se preguntó si él podría haber tenido la sangre tan fría sobre esta situación si fuera al revés y lo dudó. Aún así, no podía dejarlo pasar.

─¿Tú quieres esto? ─Anderson afincó su pelvis contra la de Hummel, sintiendo su dolorida polla crecer dura al toque de la vara de su compañero, que era ya una barra de acero caliente, marcando su bajo vientre.

─¿Cómo piensas que esto no nos cambiará? ─Él iba a perder a su mejor amigo para siempre, y una perversa parte de él buscaba restregarlo… asegurándose que Hummel sabía que Anderson sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Que el entendiera exactamente cuánto iba a perder.

─¿Crees que cuando me mires, cuando salgamos de este lugar, será de la misma forma… con los mismos ojos?

─¡Infiernos, no! ─Él dio un claro empujón contra el abdomen de su compañero, frotando sus pollas juntas con una viciosa fricción que forzó un siseo de entre los dientes de Hummel.

─Cuando salgamos de aquí y me mires, tú no verás a tu mejor amigo, tu compañero. Vas a ver al hombre que te folló, Kurt. Y me vas a odiar por eso. ─Sus propios ojos buscaban en los ojos verdes con ardiente intensidad, retando a su compañero a contradecirlo─. Sabes que es verdad… admítelo — Anderson preguntó ásperamente.

─¿Admitir qué...? ¿Que te odiaré cuando esto acabe? ─Con un movimiento súbito, Hummel estaba arriba, montando a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Anderson y mirándolo fijamente, con algo como ira─. ¿Cuándo vas a meterte en esa cabeza dura tuya que nada que me hagas hará que te odie? ¿Por qué haces esto, Blaine? ¿Quieres que te haga esto fácil a ti? ¿Quieres que te ruegue?

Hummel se frotó bruscamente contra el cuerpo de Anderson, como una gata en celo. Inclinándose, lamió y mordió los pezones de Anderson, chupando hasta que su compañero jadeó y se arqueó hacia arriba para tener más del agonizante placer.

─No, yo… oh, Dios, Kurt… ─Anderson se quejó cuando Hummel lo agarró y lo besó, dando largas y húmedas lamidas a través del tórax y costado con un único intenso objetivo.

─Bien ─Hummel miró arriba al fin, jadeando, las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes como inspeccionando a Anderson, agarrado cautivo bajo él─. Bien, quiero que me folles. Es lo que necesitas oír para hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Para hacer esto fácil para ti? Quiero sentirte dentro de mí… dentro de mí cuerpo… llenándome con tu gruesa polla. Así que, fóllame, Blaine. Hazlo ahora, porque no puedo esperar más. Hazlo ya.

Hummel rodó lejos de él súbitamente y se giró sobre su estómago, su cara en la almohada, piernas extendidas y el culo en el aire. «Ofreciéndose,» pensó Anderson, enfermo de vergüenza y deseo. «Abriéndose él mismo para mí. Presentando su cuerpo para que lo tome… coja… folle.» Tenía la polla más dura que nunca en su vida, y se odiaba por eso. ¿Cómo podía querer hacerle esto a su compañero… el hombre que más amaba en el mundo? ¿Cómo podría él ansiar esta pérdida de la inocencia, esta violación del cuerpo de su compañero y todo lo que consideraban como sagrado entre ellos?

Anderson ansió zambullirse profundo hasta la empuñadura en la deseosa carne del cuerpo de su compañero. Su polla dolía deseosa de ser revestida en este cálido cielo. Él quería castigar a Hummel por poner estos pensamientos… esta urgencia antinatural… en su cabeza en primer lugar. Por ser tan hermoso y deseable para tocar y ser tocado. Por tentarlo a este pecado… esta vergüenza… la máxima traición. Pero yo estaba listo para tomarlo primero. Maldito sea si lo violo fríamente, no soy mejor que uno de los matones de Conrad.

Bruscamente, agarró el brazo de Hummel y giró al otro hombre arriba.

─¿Qué...? ─Hummel empezó, pero Anderson no le dio tiempo a terminar la idea. Con un movimiento, tenía al otro hombre tumbado sobre su espalda y la llorosa polla de Hummel enterrada profundo en su garganta. Nunca había hecho esto antes y nunca soñó siquiera con hacerlo, hasta el último mes, cuando la atracción por su compañero fue finalmente reconocida por él, pero parecía que sabía instintivamente qué hacer.

─¡Oh, Dios…Blaine! ─el bajo gruñido provino de la garganta de Hummel, pero Anderson no prestó atención; estaba demasiado involucrado en su trabajo, en completar la tarea que se impuso a sí mismo. Él quería chupar a Hummel hasta secarlo. Quería al menos darle a su compañero el mayor placer antes que él hiciera lo impensable… lo inevitable. Violarlo.

─Dios, bebé… ¡oh! ─dedos cálidos se enredaron en su cabeza cuando Anderson tomó la gruesa polla en su garganta, chupando como si la vida dependiera de ello, dándole un fiero placer que Hummel aceptaba con dificultad.

La vara en su boca era satinada, suave, sutilmente almizclada y totalmente deliciosa. Hummel era más grueso que él, notó Anderson casi clínicamente al chupar. Más grueso pero no exactamente más largo. Acarició el apretado saco en la base de la polla, sintiendo la subida anticipando como el cuerpo de su compañero estaba listo para correrse.

─Anderson, no… voy a correrme. Voy… ─Anderson no prestó la más leve atención a las roncas protestas o las débiles intentonas de Hummel de sacarse tirándolo por el pelo. Voy a probarte, bebé, pensó con cruda determinación. «Voy a tragar tu leche cada gota. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.»

─¡Dios… oooh Dioosss! ─Hummel estaba gimiendo y corcoveando dentro de él ahora. Vagamente Anderson estaba consciente que los dedos que habían tratado de alejarlo estaban ahora agarrando su cabeza en su sitio como Hummel follaba profundamente en su boca.

Anderson tensó su apretón en la base de la vara de su compañero e incrementó la succión, respirando por su nariz e ignorando su dolorosa quijada. Él quería probar el semen de Hummel, quería sentir el acre, salado chorro caliente a través de su lengua antes de enterrarse él mismo hasta la empuñadura en el cuerpo de su compañero y destruir su amistad para siempre. Al final ocurrió. Con un último gemido desesperado, Hummel empujó profundo en su boca y Anderson sintió los sólidos músculos de los muslos de Hummel ponerse como acero al explotar la salada eyección en la parte posterior de su garganta como una amarga bendición. Gimiendo, casi sollozando con la liberación, Hummel acarició su cabellera, sus dedos cardando a través del pelo de Anderson, ferozmente suave con la intensidad de su emoción.

Anderson sintió que la polla en su boca empezaba a perder su doloroso grosor y haló lentamente fuera. Miró arriba para ver el verde mar tragado por el negro de las pupilas de Hummel devolverle la mirada. Había una expresión tierna en los ojos de su compañero, que no podía soportar ver. No ahora. No cuando se estaba preparando para hacer esta cosa que podría traer el final de su amistad para siempre.

─¿Fue bueno? ─preguntó, lamentándose que las palabras salieran fuera muy bruscamente pero incapaz de evitar su tono.

─Dios, bebé ─Hummel tragó densamente y llegó abajo para acariciar un mechón del cabello negro, fuera de los ojos de Anderson. Anderson tiró afuera─. Mejor que bueno ─dijo Hummel suavemente─. Nadie me amó nunca así antes, Anderson. Nadie.

─Espero que estés listo para más amor entonces ─Anderson odió el duro y demandante tono en su voz, pero no sabía cómo pararlo. Él se fijó ferozmente abajo en su compañero hasta que el otro hombre bajó su mirada, las pestañas doradas como abanicos a través de los altos, bronceados huesos de las mejillas.

─¿Cómo me necesitas, bebé? ─Hummel susurró. Anderson se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de contestar, pero Hummel actuó de todas formas rodando una vez más sobre su estómago y extendiendo sus piernas para el asalto de su compañero. Anderson se encontró confusamente alegre por que su compañero hubiera escogido esta posición para su cópula. «Al menos ahora no tendré que ver en sus ojos cuanto lo lastimo,» pensó tristemente. Pero él no quería lastimar a su compañero, quería ayudarlo con esto. Recordando lo que Conrad había dicho, registró el cajón de la mesita de noche cercana y buscando un pequeño recipiente de lubricante. Agitando las manos, pudo abrirlo y extraer una pequeña cantidad con sus dedos. Con un estremecimiento, separó las firmes nalgas ante él y presionó un dedo húmedo dentro del cuerpo de Hummel.

Una profunda respiración dentada fue la única indicación de que su compañero sintió la invasión.

─¿Estás bien? ─Anderson preguntó bruscamente, tratando de ir despacio mientras presionaba dentro del ardiente calor que desesperadamente imploraba.

─Sip ─Hummel no parecía querer decir mucho, sólo separaba sus piernas un poco más amplio y enterró su cara en la almohada. ─Vamos, bebé, hazlo ─la voz era amortiguada pero firme. Anderson tuvo un repentino recuerdo de Twonnie diciendo "Conlleva más valor recibir que dar."

Sintió crecer el respeto por su compañero, tendido tranquilamente mientras Anderson se preparaba para tomarlo… usarlo de un modo que ningún hombre debería soportar de su peor enemigo, aún menos de su mejor amigo.

La agonía campó en su corazón al insertar otro dedo cuidadosamente y ensanchó, sintiendo el apretado anillo muscular ceder lentamente al Hummel tratar de relajar y aceptar sus dedos invasores. Pero su polla estaba más dura y necesitada que nunca, con una lujuria sin sentido que no le importaba nada excepto su gratificación animal.

Anderson se odió, porque sabía que aún sin la amenaza de Conrad pendiendo sobre ellos, él aún querría hacer esto. Aún buscaría saquear el cuerpo de su compañero sin la menor sensatez con deseo carnal.

─Hazlo ahora ─las palabras de Hummel rompieron su concentración, y Anderson se dio cuenta que el cuerpo dorado pálido bajo él estaba temblando en una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Hummel amontonó una almohada bajo su abdomen para elevar su culo a la altura correcta para follarlo y él se separó, desnudo esperando que su compañero hiciera lo que tenía que ser hecho.

─Hazlo ─Hummel susurró entrecortadamente, su cara permanecía volteada así que Anderson no podía ver sus ojos─. Hazlo, Anderson. No puedo esperar mucho más. Necesito tenerte dentro de mí. Necesito sentir que me follas.

Las palabras lo llevaron al límite. Anderson extendió más gel sobre su vara y se ajustó a sí mismo contra el cuerpo de su compañero, sin ningún tipo de duda, presionando la gruesa cabeza de su polla en la ceñida entrada que Hummel presentaba.

─Dios ─susurró, presionando hacia el interior y sintiendo los músculos bajo sus manos saltar y juntarse con tensión cuando su compañero forcejeaba al aceptar el grosor de Anderson dentro de su cuerpo. ─Lo siento, como lo siento… ─él susurró y presionó hacia el interior, invadiendo la amada carne, llenando a su compañero con él mismo, con su polla.

─No… no lo sientas ─Hummel jadeó, tratando de permanecer quieto al Anderson hundir su polla profundo, más profundo─, sólo hazlo, bebé. Sólo fóllame. Sabes que lo necesitas… Yo necesito esto también. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí.

Él elevó su cabeza al fin y Anderson pudo ver lágrimas de dolor en los profundos ojos verdes reflejados en la pared de espejo detrás de la cama. Dolor pero no censura. Él llegó arriba y sintió una respuesta húmeda y salada en sus propias mejillas, y aún su polla estaba dura buscando, con necesidad. «Soy un animal… no importa lo mucho que esto le duela, no puedo parar.» Pensó con un cuchillo clavado en su corazón.

La imagen en el espejo parecía que se burlaba de él. Ante él, un hombre moreno se agazapaba encima de uno dorado, empalándolo y dos juegos de ojos mirándolo, un juego iba del marrón al negro angustiados, los otros como el mar después de la tormenta. «Oscuridad eclipsando la luz.» Anderson pensó que la escena en el espejo se veía como un demonio violando un ángel.

Al fin se sintió envuelto abajo hasta la raíz y oyó a Hummel jadear.

─Dentro de mí, muy profundo, bebé. Dios muy profundo ─Anderson esperó un momento apretando la cadera de su compañero en sus manos, tratado de mantener el martilleo de su corazón. Entonces, cerrando sus ojos, odiándose más de lo que nunca pensó posible, él empezó a empujar.

La fricción alrededor de su vara era indescriptible, terciopelo húmedo que agarraba y se aferraba en cada uno de sus contornos cuando se movía dentro del cuerpo de Hummel. Anderson tiró hacia atrás, sintiendo el hábil apretón de los músculos interiores de su compañero alrededor de su vara, y empujó avanzando de nuevo, saqueando, tomando lo que su cuerpo suplicaba.

Sintió una necesidad de una aún mayor penetración e inclinándose atrás para mejor apalancamiento, empujó otra vez, más duro ahora. Parecía que la nueva posición hacía algo sobre Hummel, tocando un punto dentro de su cuerpo que galvanizó a su compañero como en un choque eléctrico. Anderson lo sintió saltar al él presionar hacia adelante, y pensó, «Próstata.» Un gruñido sordo del hombre bajo él confirmó el pensamiento.

─Dios, Blaine… ¿qué…? ─Hummel gimió, las manos agarrando la colcha bajo ellos al forcejear para abrirse lo suficiente para la polla de Anderson, forcejeando para tomar el castigo placentero que Anderson arremetía en su cuerpo con cada empuje de su grueso palo.

Sin responder, Anderson tomó total ventaja de la situación. «Al menos podré darte algo de placer mientras te hago esto.» Manteniendo el ángulo se enterró a sí mismo sin piedad una y otra vez en el punto en el cuerpo de su compañero, empezó a follar con fervor, bombeando el cuerpo de Hummel, dejándose ir como nunca se atrevió a hacerlo con ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado nunca. En algún lugar dentro de él. Una voz susurró que su compañero podía tomarlo. Hummel no era suave, ni una fémina que pudiera herir fácilmente quien gritaría y rogaría para que Anderson parara. Él era suficientemente fuerte para tomar todo el rudo amor que su compañero tenía para ofrecer y pedía por más. Las próximas palabras de Hummel confirmaron sus pensamientos.

─¡Ah, Blainie…Blaine! Me estás follando tan bien, bebé. Tan profundo. No pares… ¡más duro!

─¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Es esto? ─Anderson preguntó, enloqueciendo por las intensas sensaciones alrededor de su polla y las provocativas palabras de su compañero.

Empujó más duro, más profundo, apretando la cadera de Hummel tan fieramente que él sabía que donde estaban sus dedos se formarían morados encuadrando la pelvis de su compañero al día siguiente. Y aún a él no le importaba… no le importaba nada aparte de poseer este hombre quien estaba jadeando y rogando bajo él. Poseyendo a su compañero completamente, señalándolo, marcándolo, hasta que ninguno de ellos pueda jamás olvidar la polla de Anderson enterrada hasta la empuñadura en la sumisa carne de Hummel.

─¡Como esto… justo como esto! ─Hummel gimió y Anderson vio en la pared de espejo como su compañero llegaba al orgasmo de nuevo. «Corriéndose tan duro,» él pensó distraído al cerrarse apretados los ojos verde mar con una intensa mezcla de dolor y placer. El cuerpo de Hummel agarró su polla en un espasmo de pura emoción.

Entonces Anderson estaba viniéndose también, empujando él mismo la empuñadura profundo en su compañero, tratando de llegar al corazón del otro hombre con su polla, cuando él lanzó a gritos su dolor sin palabras, y vergüenza, y placer hasta encontrar la liberación en el cuerpo de Hummel.

Nunca el sexo fue tan intenso, este agonizante placer. Y nunca tuvo Anderson que odiarse más. Jadeando, el haló fuera abruptamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Hummel contraerse alrededor de él y oyendo el siseo doloroso del otro hombre por la salida demasiado rápida. Sintiéndose confuso emocionalmente y físicamente gastado, volteó lejos de la carne dorada pálida y se deslizó con desaliento bajo la colcha.

Sabía que debían permanecer despiertos y alerta por Conrad y sus matones pero él no podía prestar atención. «Esto es, Blaine,» pensó cansino, «espero que hayas disfrutado. Espero que justo hayas tenido suficiente placer para justificar el fin de la más importante relación en tu vida.»

Enterrando su cabeza bajo la almohada, dejó que el agotamiento lo alcanzara. Justo antes de dejarse llevar, él pensó que sentía una suave mano en la parte posterior de su cuello.

─Está bien bebé ─susurró una voz─, tú descansa ahora, tómalo con calma.

─Kurt ─trató de decir─. Lo siento tanto… lo siento maldita sea ─pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban ya paralizadas por el sueño y entonces la oscuridad lo atrapó.


	15. Chapter 15

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, FanFiction no avisa de las actualizaciones por la noche y a mí no me avisa de los reviews :( incluso si le doy muchas veces actualizar a la página, me siguen apareciendo los mismos. Pero aquí les traigo el último capítulo de hoy ;)_

_Podría dejarles otro más, pero no sé si lo leerán hoy o mañana jeje _

_También les dejo el link en Facebook por si no les llega al mail._

_Hasta mañana!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Una mano que le agitaba lo despertó, pero no completamente.

─Sólo un minuto, Kurt ─murmuró, sin querer abandonar los cálidos límites de la cama─. Estoy casi despierto. De todos modos, Schuester no nos espera hasta las nueve…

─Despierta, Anderson ─la voz no era la de su compañero, sino la del hombre del que había estado hablando.

Los ojos de Anderson se abrieron de golpe, cegados al principio por la luz pero ajustándose rápido hasta ver a su capitán de pie al lado de la cama.

─¿Dónde está Hummel? ─preguntó inmediatamente, y después, recordando lo que había sucedido entre ellos, dijo rápidamente─: No importa.

Schuester, quien estaba inclinado sobre la cama, le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, pero respondió a la pregunta de todos modos.

─Tu compañero está ya de vuelta al Metro para hacer un informe. Me pidió que te dijera que te vería más tarde. Podrías haber ido con él, pero no te despertabas. He estado sacudiéndote por lo menos diez minutos. Empezaba a creer que tendría que ir a buscar agua fría para echártela en la cara ─sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

─Pero… ─Anderson se sentó en la cama, consciente de que estaba totalmente desnudo y contento por tener un edredón arremolinado en su regazo─. ¿Y qué hay de Conrad? ¿Qué pasa con los guardias?

─Ya nos hemos hecho cargo de eso ─dijo Schuester, cerrando el tema─. Esta misma mañana descubrimos que había un topo en el departamento de policía de Frisco, uno de los hombres de Conrad, y supimos que su coartada estaba destruida. Desde luego estoy contento de haber llegado a ustedes antes de que sucediera nada.

«Oh, capitán, no tienes ni idea de cuánto ha sucedido. Llegas tarde, muy, muy tarde.» Anderson sólo sacudió la cabeza. Entonces recordó algo más.

─Había una película… Conrad dijo… ─no terminó, pero no necesitó hacerlo.

Schuester le dirigió una mirada penetrante y respondió:

─Esa también era la principal preocupación de Hummel. Encontramos una habitación con equipamiento y le permití coger lo que quisiera siempre que lo visionara y me informara si algo debería ser considerado una prueba.

Anderson se derritió de alivio con las palabras de su capitán. Hummel podría destruir las pruebas vergonzosas. Independientemente de cuánto deteriorara la relación entre ellos, al menos la película no terminaría con sus carreras. Entonces se preguntó cuánto le importaba su carrera, ahora que su amistad con Hummel se había terminado definitivamente.

─Vístete, nos vamos a las cinco ─Schuester le lanzó un amasijo de prendas y salió de la habitación dejando a Anderson a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

─Anderson, a mi oficina, ahora.

La voz del capitán Schuester sonaba enfadada, y Anderson se estremeció mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, evitando los ojos preocupados de su compañero, y entró en la oficina.

─¿Qué significa esto? ─ladró Schuester.

Anderson apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta y sentarse. Schuester estaba agitando un trozo de papel que Anderson reconoció inmediatamente.

─Una petición de traslado, capitán ─dijo con voz queda.

─¿Me quiere decir por qué, Detective Anderson? ─inquirió Schuester, en voz peligrosamente suave y baja.

─Realmente no ─respondió Anderson fríamente. Entonces, antes de que Schuester explotara, preguntó─: ¿Cuánto le ha contado Hummel sobre nuestro último día en el RamJack?

Schuester enrojeció súbitamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un apagado color rojo ladrillo.

─Él… esto… dijo que se hicieron algunas cosas… cosas inevitables. Completamente inevitables dada la naturaleza de su tarea. Detective Anderson ─el capitán alzó la mirada, olvidando súbitamente la vergüenza, y miró a Anderson directamente a los ojos─, el Detective Hummel me dijo que los dos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Puedo asegurarte que nada de esto constará en tu expediente.

─No es mi expediente lo que me preocupa, capitán ─dijo Anderson suavemente─. Si Hummel le contó algo en absoluto, sabrá que yo debería estar enterrado debajo de una cárcel por lo que le hice. Yo… capitán, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. No sin Hummel como compañero. Y si Hummel fue sincero, probablemente le dijo que no me quiere como compañero. Él no me necesita por aquí recordándole lo que pasó entre nosotros.

─Esa no es en absoluto la impresión que me dio. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un poco, Anderson? Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que tú y Hummel volvieron de Frisco ─señaló Schuester─. Sé que esta última tarea ha tensado tu relación con tu compañero, pero dale un poco de tiempo.

─Todo el tiempo del mundo no servirá de nada ─dijo Anderson en voz baja─, algunas cosas, cuando las rompes, no pueden reunirse de nuevo. Esta es una de esas cosas, capitán.

─Anderson, no puedo creer que esto sea realmente lo mejor para ti y para tu compañero. Tú y el Detective Hummel son dos de mis mejores hombres. Me niego a perderlos por un estúpido malentendido. Ahora vete a casa y descansa un poco. Es una orden ─dijo Schuester severamente─. Para mí está claro que te pedí que volvieras a estar en activo antes de que estuvieras preparado. Consúltalo con la almohada ─agitó el formulario de traslado─, y vuelve a hablar conmigo el lunes. ¿Está claro? Ahora márchate.

Anderson se levantó y se marchó en silencio. Reunió sus cosas en su escritorio e ignorando las preguntas preocupadas de Hummel, se dirigió a su casa.


	16. Chapter 16

_Solo queda un capítulo más para acabar…_

_Pero ese si será hasta mañana jeje_

_Y sí, las continuaciones también las subiré ;)_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

─Anderson, abre la puerta. Joder, sé que estás ahí. ¡Abre! ─los fuertes golpes en su puerta se reanudaron y Anderson admitió de mala gana que no era probable que Hummel se rindiera en algún momento del futuro cercano.

Había movido la llave de su posición habitual sobre la puerta específicamente para que su compañero cogiera la indirecta y lo dejara en paz. Pero Hummel nunca había sido alguien que coge indirectas si no quiere.

─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó a través de la puerta cerrada.

Había estado evitando una escena como aquella toda la semana, tratando de mantener una distancia de seguridad entre su compañero y él, y Hummel había parecido dispuesto a dejarle… había parecido dispuesto a dejarle espacio. Anderson había estado esperando que aquella incómoda tregua entre ellos durara al menos hasta que su traslado se hiciera efectivo, pero aparentemente eso no iba a ocurrir.

─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó de nuevo, con una mano en el pomo.

─¿Qué crees que quiero, Anderson? ¡Hablar, maldita sea! Tenemos que dejar de andar de puntillas alrededor del otro y hablarlo.

─No hay nada que hablar.

Anderson abrió la puerta una rendija para mirar a su compañero, y eso fue todo lo que Hummel necesitó. Se abrió paso a empujones al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo tras él. Con una mano en el hombro de Anderson, empujó al hombre más alto hasta el sofá y presionó firmemente hasta que Anderson se dejó caer sin oponer resistencia sobre los cojines.

─¡Hay mucho de lo que hablar, y lo sabes! ─dijo Hummel bruscamente, de pie sobre él, con el ceño fruncido.

─Quizá sólo necesito algo de tiempo ─ofreció Anderson débilmente, sin mirar a Hummel a los ojos, los cuales se habían vuelto de un esmeralda duro, afilado por la frustración.

─He intentado darte tiempo, Anderson. He intentado dejarte solo mientras le dabas vueltas… a lo que pasó entre nosotros, quiero decir… y mira dónde nos ha llevado. A que le pidas a Schuester un traslado. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

─¡Sabes perfectamente bien por qué! ─replicó Anderson brusca e impacientemente─. ¿Y, de todos modos, qué demonios te importa?

La expresión del rostro de Hummel era a la vez frustrada y tierna cuando se sentó junto a Anderson y miró a su compañero durante un largo momento antes de responder:

─Es asunto mío igual que todo lo que te afecta es asunto mío. Porque somos compañeros. Porque somos amigos. Vamos Blaine, lo sabes. No seas así conmigo.

─No sé ser de otra manera desde… lo que pasó. Lo que te hice ─Anderson alzó la mirada brevemente y después volvió a bajarla hasta sus manos.

─Te refieres a lo que nos hicimos mutuamente ─Hummel tomó una de las manos de Anderson, que colgaban muertas entre sus piernas, y entrelazó sus dedos─. No me hiciste daño, no me forzaste a hacer nada que yo no quisiera.

─¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ─Explotó Anderson, retirando la mano, enfadado─. Follé contigo. Y joder… ─su voz se suavizó cuando el enfado súbitamente desapareció, dejando atrás sólo dolor y vergüenza─, me gustó.

Anderson alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos verde mar durante un momento, antes de volver a bajarla.

─A mí también me gustó ─dijo Hummel quedamente─. ¿Realmente es tanto problema?

─No entiendes. No puedes ─decir aquellas palabras era como hacerse trizas el corazón, pero Anderson no podía detenerlas─. Era como si, aunque te hiciera daño, no pudiera parar. No pudiera… no pudiera tener suficiente de ti. Te deseaba tanto. Era como una enfermedad… como un apetito que no pudiera controlar. Me odio a mí mismo por haberte hecho eso.

─Yo no te odio, bebé ─fue la silenciosa respuesta. Hummel tomó su mano otra vez, y aquella vez Anderson le dejó, encontrando consuelo en el firme y cálido agarre de los dedos de su compañero en los suyos─. ¿Por qué te ibas a odiar a ti mismo? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar que hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y seguir adelante?

─Porque ─Anderson alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos de su compañero, dejando a Hummel ver la cruda verdad en los suyos─. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, yo no estaba sólo haciendo lo que teníamos que hacer para mantener el secreto, yo estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer. Quería tocarte, y besarte, y… mierda, Kurt, quería follarte. Lo quería tanto que no podía ver con claridad. Estoy enamorado de ti, joder, y no puedo volver a como estábamos antes de esta misión.

Respiró tembloroso.

─¿Ahora ves por qué tengo que irme? No puedo mantener esta estúpida comedia que tenemos entre nosotros. No puedo seguir fingiendo que somos mejores amigos, compañeros, lo que coño quieras llamarnos, cuando todo lo que quiero… ─suspiró profundamente─, es abrazarte muy fuerte y no dejarte marchar nunca.

El rostro de Hummel era totalmente inexpresivo. Anderson se sentía como un hombre que lo ha apostado todo y lo ha perdido. Se levantó, soltando su mano de la de su compañero, y le dio la espalda.

─Te puedes ir cuando quieras ─dijo fríamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando al suelo─. Sé que probablemente es lo que quieres.

─¿Y tú qué coño sabes sobre lo que yo quiero? ─la voz de Hummel sonó furiosa.

Anderson sintió una mano en su hombro antes de que le giraran a rastras y de que la boca de Hummel marcara la suya. Por un momento estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, y después abrió los labios para permitir un mejor acceso, y el sabor de su compañero, de su mejor amigo, de su amante, inundó sus sentidos como una droga.

Hummel clavó ávidos dedos en su pelo y le estrechó contra él, violando su boca, reclamándole, marcando a Anderson como su exclusivo territorio. «Parece que no soy el único que se siente posesivo,» pensó Anderson. Pero entonces el beso se hizo más profundo y todo pensamiento consciente fue desplazado en su cabeza por el placer y la necesidad.

Finalmente se separaron, jadeando, y la mirada en los ojos verdemar de Hummel era totalmente salvaje. Anderson se llevó una mano al labio inferior, sintiendo un cálido y húmedo reguero, y al separarla vio un rastro de sangre en su dedo.

─Me has mordido ─dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

─Pues claro ─Hummel tiró de él de nuevo y succionó la pequeña herida, lamiendo agresivamente antes de dejarle marchar de mala gana─. ¿Desde cuándo? ─Hummel preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Anderson comprendió.

─Desde más o menos un mes antes del RamJack. Sólo que… no sé, me golpeó de repente, pero creo que había estado creciendo durante mucho tiempo. Años quizá. Y cuando casi te perdí después de la puñalada… creo que finalmente me di cuenta de cómo me sentía en realidad. De cuánto te necesitaba. Después de un tiempo se convirtió en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Tú desde cuándo?

─Cuando estábamos allí ─admitió Hummel en voz baja─. Bueno, quizá antes, pero no creo que realmente lo supiera hasta que llegamos allí y empezamos a interpretar esos papeles. Es como si ya tuviera los sentimientos, pero no un nombre con el que designarlos, ¿entiendes?

─Entiendo ─corroboró Anderson quedamente.

Su compañero dio un paso adelante y le cogió ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos otra vez, tirando de él.

─¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes, Blainie? ─demandó.

─¿Cómo podía? ─Anderson dirigió a su compañero una mirada agraviada bajo un ceño fruncido─. ¿Cuando sabía cómo te sentías respecto a los gays? Después de que tu hermano Chandler saliera del armario tú estabas tan enfadado…

─Lo que me enfadó de Chandler fue la forma en que hirió al resto de personas en su vida. Dejando a su mujer y a sus hijos así… para empezar, no debería haberse casado siquiera. Debería haber salido del armario en vez de intentar negar lo que era. De la misma forma en que nosotros hemos estado negando cómo nos sentimos mutuamente ─Hummel sacudió el cabeza, enfadado─. Joder, Blainie, ¿qué hay de la historia que conté sobre nuestra "primera vez" en aquella cena, la primera noche? Te di todas las pistas ahí.

─Y seguiste diciendo que hacíamos lo que teníamos que hacer para mantener nuestra coartada ─señaló Anderson, soltando las manos de su compañero para cruzarse de brazos.

No veía razón alguna para culparse totalmente por aquel malentendido mutuo. Hummel podía llegar a ser tan puñeteramente enervante a veces.

─Bueno, yo también estaba recibiendo un montón de señales confusas de ti, colega ─Hummel parecía tan irritado como Anderson se sentía─. ¿Por qué no parabas de decir que nunca olvidarías nuestro tiempo juntos, como si todo tuviera que terminar cuando acabásemos la faena?

─No quería agobiarte. Yo creía que tú querías que te dejara solo… como si fuera un acuerdo de una sola vez ─explicó Anderson.

─¿Por qué seguías diciendo que nos iba a cambiar, como si fuera lo peor del mundo, o algo así? ─Hummel aún estaba claramente enfadado.

─Bueno, lo hizo, ¿no? Míranos ─Anderson hizo un gesto entre los dos con una mano─. No solíamos actuar así, besándonos, cogiéndonos de la mano… ─Su voz se extinguió, y sintió el rubor ascenderle por las mejillas.

─¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta? ─preguntó Hummel quedamente─. ¿Que tengamos estos sentimientos por el otro?, quiero decir

─Sí… no… no sé.

Anderson se derrumbó cansadamente sobre el sofá y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

─No me gusta la forma en que me hacen tratarte, Kurt ─dijo al fin─. La forma en que me hacen actuar contigo. Lo que te hice…

Hummel se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

─Otra vez esto no. Mira, Blainie, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡A mí también me gustó! Yo lo deseaba… Yo te deseaba. ¿Y qué si se volvió un poco brusco al final? Había estado volviéndote loco por todos los medios durante los dos días y las dos noches anteriores. ¿Sabes lo que te digo? ─su voz bajó súbitamente, y se inclinó para ver mejor los ojos angustiados de Anderson─. Si Conrad no nos hubiera puesto en esa maldita caja de cristal, yo habría intentado conseguir que lo hicieras esa noche de todos modos.

─¿De verdad?

Anderson se sentía un poco sorprendido. Había visto a Hummel cuando estaba persiguiendo a una mujer y sabía lo obsesivo que su compañero podía ser, pero nunca hubiera esperado tener esa determinación posesiva enfocada en él.

─Quieres decir… ─se aclaró la garganta y se irguió un poco─. ¿Quieres decir que ibas a intentar que yo… que yo te lo hiciera?

─Que me follaras, sí ─dijo Hummel, abreviando─. No me malinterpretes, cariño, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de la otra forma también, pero me parecía que estarías más abierto a la posibilidad de ser tú el activo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Se encogió de hombros.

─Realmente me daba igual si al final acabábamos juntos. Entonces… ─miró ansiosamente a su compañero─. ¿Cómo te sientes… ya sabes, respecto a todo esto?

─Dame un minuto. Sólo…

Anderson sacudió la cabeza. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Enfadado porque Hummel le había estado manipulando. Asqueado consigo mismo por subestimarlos a los dos…. La lista continuaba y continuaba. Hummel le estaba dando tiempo para pensar, pero le resultaba obviamente difícil para el hombre que, sentado junto a él en el sofá, se removía como un niño que tiene que ir al baño. Finalmente, Hummel explotó:

─¿Y bien?

Anderson contempló el rostro ansioso y hermoso de su compañero y quiso sonreír. Quiso, pero no lo hizo.

─No sé, compañero ─dijo finalmente─, no puedo decirte cómo me siento porque aún no sé dónde estamos. ¿En qué nos convierte esto? ¿Intentamos volver a ser sólo amigos? Porque no creo que yo pueda hacer eso.

— No, ahora somos mucho más que eso — la expresión de Hummel se suavizó— Creo que llevamos mucho tiempo siendo más que sólo amigos, sólo que no lo sabíamos.

─Sí… ─Anderson se permitió una diminuta sonrisa─. Tienes razón sobre eso, pero no me da ninguna idea sobre qué estamos haciendo aquí, Kurt. ¿Somos novios? ¿O sólo colegas de cama? ¿Somos exclusivos? ─sacudió la cabeza─. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es bastante complicado.

─No, no lo es ─contraatacó Hummel con fiereza, inclinándose hacia delante para explicarse─. Me perteneces y te pertenezco. ¿Qué puede ser más simple que eso? Blaine, si puedo tenerte, no quiero ni necesito nada ni nadie más en el mundo. Llámalo como quieras. Sólo di que sí. ─Parecía tan nervioso y sincero que Anderson le sonrió abiertamente.

─Parece que me estás pidiendo que me case contigo o algo así ─dijo─. ¿Dónde está el anillo?

─No estoy bromeando, Blainie ─dijo Hummel muy serio─. Mira, lo que tenemos entre nosotros, bueno, es mucho mejor que cualquier matrimonio del que yo haya oído hablar. Lo que hemos pasado juntos, la forma en que hemos estado ahí cuando el otro nos necesitaba… Tenemos verdadero compañerismo, verdadero amor, y si suena estúpido y romántico, no me importa.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Anderson en los labios, suavemente al principio, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo iba a ser recibido.

Anderson suspiró y se entregó al beso, separando los labios para dar la bienvenida a la lengua de su pareja, sintiéndose como si se estuviera derritiendo de cintura para abajo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel hombre al que había conocido durante tanto tiempo y tan bien que podía conmoverle tanto? La sangre pulsaba en su miembro, haciéndole sentir esa ardiente necesidad de poseer a Hummel completamente. De ser poseído por él también, se dio cuenta Anderson.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban ligeramente, y Hummel le lanzó esa sonrisa imposible de retener.

─¿Qué tal ha estado, eh? ─preguntó, aún acunando la mejilla de Anderson en una mano─. Cuando te beso, te toco… es como si ardiera, cariño. Te deseo tanto. No he estado tan cachondo desde el instituto.

─Estoy de acuerdo ─admitió Anderson, girando la cabeza para acariciar con la nariz la mano amada. Dios, se sentía tan bien teniendo las manos de Hummel de nuevo sobre él. Te eché tanto de menos, cariño. Se aclaró la garganta y se forzó a separarse una pequeña distancia─. Kurt, tengo que decir que yo me siento respecto a ti de la misma manera que tú respecto a mí…

─Te quiero, Blaine ─interrumpió Hummel, con todo el corazón en aquellas palabras y en la expresión sincera y abierta que Anderson amaba tanto─. Más que a nada, más que a nadie. Eres el único para mí, para siempre.

Hummel cerró los ojos y cogió aire, como si su pequeño discurso hubiera estado pugnando por salir de él y ahora, habiéndolo dicho, pudiera relajarse.

─Ah, Kurt…. ─Anderson no pudo hablar durante un momento, saturado por la emoción de la declaración de su compañero. Sentía como si su corazón pudiera hincharse tanto que se saliera de su pecho.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia delante, tomó entre sus manos la cara de su pareja y besó los párpados de Hummel, suavemente, saboreando la humedad salada en sus labios cuando se retiró.

─Y yo a ti, compañero. Yo también te quiero. Sólo quiero saber a dónde nos dirigimos con esto.

─Ahora mismo yo quiero que nos dirijamos a la cama ─la intensidad era como fuego verde en los ojos de Hummel, el apetito era evidente en su expresión─. No me has dejado tocarte en casi una semana, cariño. Estoy ardiendo, te deseo tanto.

─Yo también te deseo, Kurt ─susurró Anderson─. Sólo que…

─¿Qué? Dilo. Lo que quieras.

Hummel le estaba mirando de la misma forma en que un lobo hambriento miraría un filete. Anderson no sabía si reírse o rendirse al increíble deseo que fluía entre ello como una corriente eléctrica. Tomó la mano de su compañero y sintió la sacudida golpearle en el estómago, la necesidad fue como un golpe inesperado que le dejó sin aliento. Repentinamente, la situación ya no era para nada graciosa.

─Yo sólo… me sentí tan mal la última vez cuando… hicimos lo que hicimos ─murmuró Anderson─. Me sentí como si te estuviera haciendo daño… forzándote. Ya sabes.

Alzó una mano para retener las protestas de Hummel.

─Ahora ya sé la verdad. Pero aún así, yo… no sé si quiero hacerlo de esa manera durante un tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

─Entiendo, cariño. No tenemos que hacer nada hasta que tú quieras, te lo juro ─las dulces palabras de Hummel refutaban el creciente bulto en los vaqueros ajustados que llevaba. Anderson se apresuró a reafirmarle.

─No, yo quiero… estar contigo. Sólo… no de esa manera, ¿vale?

No sabía por qué se sentía tan tímido y torpe expresando lo que quería a su pareja. Algunas cosas, pensó, eran más difíciles de decir que de hacer.

─¿Entonces cómo? ─Hummel parecía confuso, y Anderson se dio cuenta de que necesitarían clarificar un poco más las cosas para que funcionaran.

─De la otra forma, quiero decir, contigo… ─Anderson se aclaró la garganta.

Aquello no les llevaba a ninguna parte ─Hummel dijo directamente, a pesar de que notaba cómo su cara se tornaba rojo remolacha─, lo que intento decir es que quiero que tú… me folles a mí.

La mirada en el rostro de su compañero era totalmente salvaje.

─Pensé que nunca lo pedirías ─gruñó, arrastrando a Anderson a otro beso largo y hambriento─. Será un placer, bebé.


	17. Chapter 17

_Y bien, llegamos al último capítulo de La Misión, pero no lo último de esta aventura :D_

_La segunda parte, consta de 3 capítulos, la tercera es un One Shot y la cuarta tiene 5 capítulos._

_Así que… nos leemos prontito, yo creo que a la noche o un poco antes les traeré la Segunda parte ;)_

_besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Anderson no supo cómo llegaron a la cama, pero de repente estaban allí.

Dando vueltas sobre la colcha, luego apenas se separaron para respirar y Hummel tuvo un momento para mencionar:

─En tu cama. Como mi historia, ¿huh, bebé?

Recordar la historia sobre su primera vez aquella noche en el RamJack hizo a Anderson ponerse caliente de nuevo. Se sentía como que no podía desnudarse a sí mismo y a su pareja con la suficiente rapidez. Se acababa de quitar los pantalones cuando Hummel lo empujó contra la pared y se tragó su polla con avidez, extendiendo sus manos a través del pecho y el abdomen de Anderson para retenerlo en su lugar.

─Ay, Dios… Kurt ─Anderson se quedó sin aliento, bombeando sus caderas rítmicamente dentro de la cálida y húmeda entrada─. Tan bueno….

─Voy hacer que te corras, bebé ─Hummel lo miró brevemente y Anderson pudo sentir el caliente aliento de su compañero en su polla mientras hablaba─. Voy hacerte correr y luego te voy a montar profundamente. No puedo esperar por estar dentro de ti.

Y luego volvió a trabajar en la polla de Anderson, chupando, lamiendo y apretando hasta que Anderson pensó que iba a desmayarse o a explotar. Sentía la sensación crecer hasta su máximo rápidamente, enredó sus dedos en el cabello suave castaño para instar a Hummel más cerca.

Siempre comprendiendo lo que Anderson necesitaba exactamente, Hummel se agachó y, a continuación, Anderson sintió la indescriptible sensación de cómo Hummel se tragaba su polla, trabajando con su hermosa garganta convulsivamente.

─¡Kurt! ¡Dios! Te amo tanto

Anderson se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo como si su semen fuera sacado de él. Su espalda se arqueó, los espasmos venían sin cesar mientras Hummel chupaba y aspiraba hasta la última gota antes de que finalmente lo liberara.

─Dios, Kurt… eso fue malditamente asombroso ─dijo jadeando mientras su compañero sonreía, su cabeza dorada aún seguía en el vientre de Anderson.

─Amo la manera en que sabes, bebé. Me encanta chupártela.

─Y eres jodidamente bueno haciéndolo ─dijo Anderson, que aun respiraba con dificultad─. Le das mil vueltas a cualquier profesional que haya conocido y me haya cobrado.

─Caramba, gracias ─dijo Hummel secamente─. ¿Crees que debería considerar un cambio de carrera?

─No lo creo ─Anderson le dijo, acariciando la cabellera castaña con cariño─. La única polla que podrás capturar será la mía, compañero.

─Lo mismo va para ti ─Hummel se arrastró hasta la cabecera de la cama y lo besó profundamente, alimentando a Anderson con su propio sabor en esa dulce lengua─. Eres mío, bebé, y no tengo la intención de compartirte con nadie ─dijo Hummel, atrayéndolo más cerca.

─¿Por qué no probarlo? ─Anderson preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, mientras decía aquellas palabras─. ¿O sólo lo que decías mientras me la chupabas era sólo hablar por hablar?

─Yo no hago promesas que no pueda mantener, Blainie ─gruño Hummel, frotándose contra la garganta de Anderson y mordiendo a lo largo del camino la vena grande que bombeaba debajo de su piel─. Eso tú lo sabes.

─Entonces haz honor a tu palabra, bebé, y fóllame ─la voz de Anderson era baja y burlona. Él sabía exactamente que botones pulsar con Hummel, y ésta no era la excepción.

Parecía que las manos de su compañero estuvieran en todas partes a la vez, tocando, acariciando, preparándolo para ser follado.

En algún lugar, Hummel había conseguido un tubo de algún tipo de lubricante, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anderson, volteara suavemente mientras el otro hombre le abría con ternura pero con urgencia en los dedos. La sensación era totalmente extraña, pero no desagradable. Era agradable ser capaz de relajarse y ser íntimo, estar tan completamente abierto con Hummel.

Su compañero era tan dulce, tan infinitamente cuidadoso para asegurarse de que él estuviera listo… hasta que finalmente Anderson dijo:

─Ya no puedo esperar más, Kurt. ¿Cuándo lo vas a meter? ─hubo una repentina ráfaga de aire caliente en su oído, como si Hummel estuviera esperando a que dijera algo antes de que se atreviera a continuar.

─¿Estás seguro? ─Hummel preguntó finalmente.

Sus dedos investigaban profundamente mientras hablaba, y de repente frotó algo dentro de Anderson que hizo que saltara de su cuerpo un rayo de exquisito placer. Como si alguien metiera un petardo dentro de él.

─¿Te gusta? ─Hummel hablaba con un tono divertido mientras frotaba sobre el terreno de nuevo.

─Dios, ¡sí! ─Anderson se quedó sin aliento, empalándose en el dedo del hombre detrás de él─. Hazlo, Kurt. No me hagas rogártelo, ¡mierda!

─¿Lo deseas tanto, eh? ─la voz en su oído era baja y hambrienta. Anderson inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir el calor, la fuerza sólida del hombro de Hummel detrás del suyo.

─Tú sabes que sí ─Sabía que podría doler un poco, quizás mucho, pero de repente apenas podía esperar para sentir a su compañero en su interior. Quería tener esa experiencia, quería sentir la cercanía mucho más que el placer. Quería sentir como si perteneciera completamente Hummel.

El pecho de Hummel rozo contra la sudorosa espalda de Anderson, y luego Anderson sintió la suavidad, la punta de la polla de su compañero presionando con insistencia su entrada. Hubo dolor y una gran cantidad de presión, pero Anderson cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, aceptando el dolor como parte del trato. Merecería la pena a largo plazo sentir al hombre que más amaba en este mundo penetrándolo, enterrándose profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Hummel parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, avanzando lenta pero constantemente hacia adelante, frotando las manos sin cesar sobre las caderas de Anderson en pequeños círculos, como si con su caricia quisiera hacerle olvidar el dolor breve que le estaba causando. Finalmente Anderson sintió la esbelta y musculosa cintura contra su cuerpo y supo que Hummel tenía que estar completamente dentro.

─¿Estás bien? ─la voz de Hummel en su oído era baja y preocupada.

Anderson podía sentir la urgencia como un alambre en espiral en el interior de su compañero y lo comprendió: la instintiva necesidad de empujar, la insoportable necesidad de poseer.

También sabía que Hummel no movería ni un músculo hasta que Anderson le dijera que estaba listo.

─Bien ─susurró, sintiéndose hasta el límite con la gruesa polla enterrada dentro de él─. Se siente… lleno, pero no está mal. Solo ve lento al principio, ¿de acuerdo?

─Tan lento como tú desees, bebé. Dios, me siento tan bien dentro de ti ─la voz de Hummel era tensa pero segura, los movimientos que comenzaron dentro fueron los más amables posibles dadas las circunstancias. «Siendo las circunstancias que mi compañero y mejor amigo en el mundo me está follando ahora mismo.» Pero la idea no le provocó asco ni terror, sólo la satisfacción y el placer que él podía dar a Hummel, esto era su regalo más preciado, él mismo y su cuerpo. «Oh, Kurt, soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Eres mi dueño.»

El movimiento detrás de él, dentro de él, fue aumentando el ritmo y, a continuación, Hummel estaba golpeando aquel lugar otra vez, provocando ondas eléctricas de placer en la cresta de su interior como un rayo que cae sobre el agua. Anderson podía sentir su corazón latiendo como un martillo neumático, y se quedó sin aliento, cuando sintió a su compañero abriéndolo, llenándolo, follándolo una y otra vez. Increíblemente, podía sentir que su polla se endurecía una vez más, a pesar de que se había corrido tan fuerte cuando Hummel se la había chupado.

─Amo amarte de esta manera, bebé, amo follarte. Quiero follarte toda la noche ─las palabras calientes, sin aliento de Hummel en su oído servían de contrapunto al sonido profundo, apremiante que Anderson finalmente se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba haciendo.

No encontraba palabras para expresar el increíble, casi doloroso placer, pero a la vez no podía estar callado… no quería estar callado. Sintió cómo se acercaba de nuevo al clímax, cada vez más alto, más cerca de un orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido. Finalmente encontró su propia voz.

─Me corro, Kurt. ¡Oh, Dios, me estás haciendo correrme tanto! ¡Fóllame! Quiero sentirte follarme tan duro y tan profundo… ─Anderson oyó la súplica, la necesidad y la sumisión en su voz, y no le importó una mierda.

Era Hummel, su mejor amigo, su amante quien estaba arrancándole aquellas palabras con tal dulce presión, la ágil entrada y embestida de su polla dentro del cuerpo de Anderson. Aunque antes nunca había sido muy dado a gritar durante el sexo, ahora parecía que no podía callarse, no le importaba siempre y cuando la increíble sensación de Hummel follándole durara y durara, y nunca acabara.

─Oh, bebé, cuando hablas así… ─Hummel jadeó tras él─, Me corro. Me corro dentro de ti, Blainie. Oh, Dios, Blaine… ¡Blaine!

Sintió a Hummel embestir profundamente y apretarse tanto contra su cuerpo que por un instante pareció que realmente eran una sola persona, y Anderson no sabía ni le importaba dónde empezaba su pareja y donde terminaba él mismo. Sentía su propio cuerpo presa de continuos espasmos alrededor de su amado invasor mientras que Hummel se tensaba contra él. Los dos estaban jadeando, boqueando para respirar mientras el momento pasaba lentamente, fundiéndose en una luz blanca y brillante tras sus párpados.

Hummel fue el primero en hablar.

─¿Estás bien, bebé? ¿Fui demasiado rudo? ─preguntó ansiosamente, comenzado a retirarse. Anderson, agarró el brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo sostuvo.

─Todavía no ─murmuró─. No te vayas todavía.

Hummel se relajó detrás de él manteniendo sus cuerpos unidos, pero Anderson todavía podía sentir la ansiedad de su compañero, algo palpable en el aire entre ellos.

─Estoy bien ─dijo al fin─. Sólo agotado, eso es todo. No me había corrido dos veces en treinta minutos desde la escuela secundaria.

Una risa suave sonó en su oído.

─Sé cómo se siente. Sentía lo mismo cuando me lo hiciste. Asombroso, ¿no?

─Más que asombroso. Pensaba que la parte superior de mi cabeza iba a explotar ─explicó Anderson─. Nunca he sentido algo igual. Tan bueno, tan especial haciéndolo contigo, compañero.

Brazos fuertes le apretaron con fuerza desde atrás, y la voz de Hummel fue sospechosamente ronca cuando respondió. ─Te amo demasiado, bebé. No quiero volver a dejarte ir.

─Vas a tener que hacerlo ─señaló Anderson─. Schuester está acostumbrado a vernos siempre juntos, pero esto….

Hubo una pequeña explosión de risa a sus espaldas que hizo que Hummel se deslizara fuera de su cuerpo. Anderson sintió un espasmo de arrepentimiento, de vacío, seguido de un espasmo aún más fuerte de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que podían repetir este acto tan a menudo como quisieran.

Aunque la sensibilidad considerable que sentía en su culo le inclinaba a pensar que tal vez sería un tiempo antes de que fuera a repetir la actuación.

─Bueno, esto solucionó el problema, al menos por ahora ─dijo Hummel.

Anderson volvió con cuidado hacia el rostro de su compañero, mirando a la cara que conocía mejor que la suya.

─Dios, Kurt, eso fue, no sé, tan especial. Tan bueno contigo. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan... ─se detuvo, sin encontrar las palabras. ¿Cómo podría explicar que el acto de amor nunca había sido tan especial, y tan íntimo con alguien?

─Lo sé. Para mí, también, bebé ─respondió su compañero, entendiéndolo, como siempre.

─¿Y ahora qué? ─Preguntó Anderson, llegando a acariciar el rostro de Hummel, ahuecando la mejilla de su amante en la mano. Las largas pestañas doradas revolotearon hacia abajo brevemente, y Hummel volvió la cabeza para dejar un beso suave en la palma de Anderson.

─Estaba pensando tal vez en una ducha rápida y una siesta ─respondió él, conteniendo un bostezo con evidente dificultad─. Me has dejado agotado con tu culo apretado.

Él sonrió, una porción desproporcionada de una sonrisa que el corazón de Anderson se fundió de nuevo.

─Oye, tonto, eso no es lo que quería decir ─Anderson le devolvió la sonrisa a él con cariño.

─Sí, lo sé ─dijo Hummel─. Quieres hablar sobre ello y explicarlo todo. Pero yo estoy diciendo, Blainie, que no hay necesidad. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, siempre lo hemos estado. Y ahora pertenecemos el uno al otro en todo el sentido de la palabra. Nosotros contra ellos, compañero, igual que siempre.

─Está bien ─Anderson bostezó, sintiendo el cansancio y dispuesto a aceptar la opinión de su compañero sobre su nueva relación─. Si tú lo dices.

Se arrimó más a Hummel, encantado de tener la libertad de hacerlo. Aún se sentía un poco pegajoso, pero pensó que podía vivir con ello. Ahora sólo quería una siesta.

─Bueno, yo lo digo ─murmuró Hummel, echándole un brazo sobre los hombros de Anderson─. Así que sé bueno y duerme un poco, Blainie.

Aparentemente él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la ducha, al menos por el momento.

─Te amo ─Fue un susurro, casi un suspiro, y Anderson no estaba realmente seguro de quien de los dos lo dijo. ¿Realmente importaba? Él pensaba que no. Acercando a Kurt Hummel una última fracción de pulgada más cerca y respirando el aroma cálido de la piel de su pareja, se sumió en el olvido, la cabeza oscura y la clara reposando en una misma almohada.

◙FIN◙


End file.
